


To Future With

by Christywalks



Series: Cadmus Weasley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Growing Up, M/M, Pining, Post-War, Squibs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 97,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 在他五岁的时候，卡德摩斯决定泰迪·卢平是自己在这个世界上最讨厌的人。在他二十五岁的时候，卡德摩斯决定泰迪·卢平或许是自己在这个世界上最不讨厌的人。
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley (implied), Teddy Lupin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Cadmus Weasley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029552
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. 5-6岁，康沃尔

**Author's Note:**

> *合集里上一篇To Hell With的续集故事，围绕比尔的儿子卡德摩斯（原创角色）展开，讲述他的成长与遇到的一系列问题

在他五岁的时候，卡德摩斯决定泰迪·卢平是自己在这个世界上最讨厌的人。

他们其实早就见过很多次了。非常多。泰迪和韦斯莱家没有任何血缘关系，却是在陋居和卡德摩斯打交道最多的一个，因为在很长一段时间里，陋居里面只有他们两个小孩子。詹姆和弗雷德他们还要过很久才会出生，更别提后面几个小家伙。

卡德摩斯并不介意这个，他完全不介意泰迪的出现分走了大人原本集中在自己身上的一半注意力，他甚至私底下非常庆幸泰迪的存在可以让莫丽的大惊小怪不再只针对自己——他并非不喜欢自己的祖母，只是她对待卡德摩斯的态度和比尔那种时时刻刻都冷静平稳实在太不一样了，让他非常不适应，每次来到陋居都有种喘不上气的感觉。

为什么非要追着他问这问那？为什么必须要在餐桌上逼他吃自己不喜欢的东西？为什么总把他当成一个什么都不懂的小孩子，用那种听起来像是悄悄话但实际上一清二楚的声音在背后议论他？比尔从来不这样。比尔永远把卡德摩斯当成一个平等、独立的人来看待，甚至允许卡德摩斯用名字来称呼他。所以他在陋居总是比尔长，比尔短，一种对年幼的他来说非常必要的坚持。“爸爸”这个更亲昵的称呼是只留给他们两个人的，只有在比尔带他飞路回家，回到海边那幢小房子之后，他才会在海浪轰鸣熟悉亲切的掩映下叫出口。

他并不介意其他人也这样称呼自己的爸爸——那毕竟是他的名字——可第一次听到泰迪·卢平口中冒出这个名字却让他莫名生出一股敌意。泰迪比他年幼差不多一岁，两人第一次相遇就是在陋居的厨房里，卡德摩斯被比尔抱在怀里，因为不想和其他大人搭话所以把脸紧紧埋在爸爸的肩膀上，但他的眼睛突然被壁炉旁一抹无比绚烂的颜色吸引住了。

“哈利，来得正好。”在他们旁边，卡德摩斯的某个叔叔——很可能是罗恩——大声笑着说。“妈刚刚还在嘀咕你怎么还没到，原来是带了个小讨饭鬼。”

小讨饭鬼同样被卡德摩斯的哈利姑父抱在怀里，但此刻正在不停扭动身体，似乎想让人把他放下来。大人们爆发出一阵哄笑——卡德摩斯最讨厌的那种——然后头发颜色像是橘子汽水一样的小男孩被哈利弯腰放在地上。卡德摩斯居高临下，打量着对方身上皱巴巴的袍子与颜色过于鲜艳的头发，看着他在大人的双腿之间摇晃着身体绕了几圈，也不知道在找什么，而突然之间，对方突然扑到比尔的腿上，朝他们仰头露出一个缺了很多颗牙齿的笑。

他只记得自己如临大敌，发出一声大叫，引起周围又是一阵笑声，而那个讨厌的小孩一直紧紧抓住比尔的裤子，原本笑嘻嘻的脸慢慢皱成一团，泫然欲泣。

“卡德摩斯，”他听到自己的爸爸轻声开口，“泰迪看起来很想让我抱他，但你们两个都是大孩子了，我不能一手一个。所以我能把你先放下来吗？”

卡德摩斯非常不情愿地点了点头，因为他很熟悉比尔的这种语气：虽然很平静，但完全没得商量。于是几秒钟后他从将近两米的高度落回地面，居高临下的人成了那个讨厌鬼。虽然亚瑟很快弯腰把他从地上抱了起来，但比尔一直都是韦斯莱家最高的人，他无论如何还是比对方稍矮了一点。

“卡德摩斯，这是泰迪·卢平。”把他抱在怀里的祖父亲切介绍，而卡德摩斯瞪大眼睛，发现对方在自己的名字被提起时头发啪的一下变成了粉红色——他从来没见过任何人能做到这个。

“他的头发。”他好奇地问。“假的？”

“不，卡德摩斯。泰迪是个易容马格斯。”比尔告诉他。“这是他天生的魔法能力，他可以随意改变自己的外貌。”

“那我的呢？”他想知道自己的魔法能力是什么。对当时的他来说，魔法能力是一种司空见惯的事，周围的每个人都有。通常大家需要一根木棍才能做得到，所以泰迪的能力看起来非常酷。但听到他的问题，比尔只是轻轻摇了摇头，让他感觉自己的爸爸似乎有些迟疑。

“我也不知道，卡德摩斯。”他的爸爸永远只会用他的大名称呼他。没有昵称，不像亚瑟和莫丽他们会叫他小家伙、小鸽子、卡迪，永远严肃，正经，卡德摩斯——因为那是一个非常好的名字，比尔之后在他问起时这样解释。

“别着急，卡迪，你还小呢。”旁边罗恩叔叔插话，“像我在你这个年纪，根本不知道什么是魔法。”

“你的确比其他几个孩子都慢一点。”亚瑟微笑着回忆，“一度让我和你妈妈很着急，生怕你被乔治和弗雷德他们两个的恶作剧吓坏了。但自从你不小心把斑斑变成黄色之后我们就放心了。”

“哦，所以我们第一次相遇时那个咒语真的管用？”哈利姑父笑了起来，罗恩叔叔也笑了起来，他们这些大人再次陷入那个不属于卡德摩斯的世界，在欢笑抑或眼泪中回忆十年、二十年前的种种。然而这次，卡德摩斯甚至无法在比尔怀中寻求慰藉，因为那个原本只属于他的位置正被一个显然拥有很厉害的魔法能力的小孩子占据，而对方正紧紧搂着自己爸爸的脖子，好奇地戳碰比尔脸颊上深浅不一的伤疤。

“对，这里是一只狼人留下的——但不是你爸爸。”他听到比尔这样一本正经地讲述，仿佛被自己抱在怀里的并不是一个牙牙学语的婴儿。“不过幸运的是，我并没有被感染，因此不需要每次月圆变身。”

“我真希望他们还在。”身旁有人轻声叹息。“莱姆斯，还有唐克斯，要是他们能看到——”

“——他们知道的，哈利，而且他们绝对非常放心泰迪，你是这个世界上最好的教父。”

在卡德摩斯心里，“世界上最好”这个头衔永远属于比尔。他不在乎别人是什么样子，对待自己如何，对待别的小孩子如何，比尔永远、永远是这个世界上最好的父亲、朋友、伴侣。这个世界上不会再有任何一个人像比尔这样细致耐心，冷静自持，从来不在卡德摩斯做错事的时候大发脾气，而是会非常平静地告诉他自己对这样的行为很不高兴，因为这么做是错误的，会伤害到其他人或者卡德摩斯自己。然后，比尔会告诉他为了下次不再犯这样的错，自己可以在哪些地方改正，弥补，提高。

只可惜卡德摩斯的脾气和他的爸爸没有半点相似之处，他总是忍不住想要大吵大闹，用眼泪与嚎哭解决一切问题。而在这个时候，他同样总会在比尔脸上看到某中一闪而过的情绪，让他的爸爸在这种时候看起来无比疲倦苍老。而接下来的几天，卡德摩斯就会下意识稍微听话一些，努力控制自己的脾气，直到那些积攒起来的情绪不得不寻找突破口，咆哮着决堤而出。

“我不喜欢他。”等到回家之后，他腻在比尔身上不肯下来，紧紧抱住爸爸的脖子，仿佛在重新标记自己的领地。“泰迪很讨厌。”

“泰迪为什么很讨厌？”比尔问他。“他哪里让你感到讨厌了？”

“不知道。”他小声嘟囔，希望爸爸没有生气。“就是讨厌。”

“好吧。我只能说人总会突然喜欢或者讨厌另一个人，没有特别的原因。”比尔听起来并没有生气，于是他稍微放松了一点。卡德摩斯其实非常害怕比尔生气——他之前只经历过一次，在去年圣诞节，他因为发脾气把查理叔叔送给他的玩具龙模型趁比尔不注意扔进了正在烧火的壁炉。比尔把那些烧焦的玩具捡了回来，尽量用咒语修补成全新的样子。

他并没有大声责骂卡德摩斯，只是用一种非常痛心的眼神看着他，并且告诉他说既然他不懂什么叫珍惜，那么他不配拥有这些玩具。现在那几只栩栩如生的玩具龙就端坐在碗橱最上面，在卡德摩斯靠自己无法碰到的地方，一道无声但强力的指责。

“但是，卡德摩斯，我也希望你不要因为自己的讨厌故意去刁难泰迪，你能记住我的话吗？因为他并没有做错任何事，所以你不能用自己的情绪去惩罚他。”比尔停顿片刻，在卡德摩斯点头答应后叹了口气。“况且他是个很可怜的孩子，他的爸爸妈妈在他刚出生就去世了。”

“为什么？”他那个时候还没发分清去世与离开两者的区别。“他们为什么不要他了？”

“不是不要他，而是不得不。就像你的弗雷德叔叔一样，他不想离开我们，但不得不离开，因为他在这个世界上的时间用完了。泰迪的爸爸妈妈也是如此。”

“那我的妈妈呢？”他好奇地问，因为他自从有记忆以来，身边只有爸爸的存在，从来没人提过妈妈。他对这个概念有模糊的认识，但并不知道那是怎么一回事，甚至不明白爸爸和妈妈其实属于不同的性别。“他的时间也用完了吗？”

这次比尔却过了很久才慢慢开口：“是的，卡德摩斯，他的时间也用完了。但他把他的时间给了我，所以我可以永远陪着你，不让你孤单。”

对于卡德摩斯来说，这就足够了，因为在他小小的世界里比尔是最最重要的存在，其他人其实根本无所谓。他没有那么爱去陋居吃饭，也并没有多喜欢其他几个叔叔和唯一一个阿姨，他总能从他们身上感到一种对自己散发出来的敌意。唯独罗恩叔叔不会给他这种感觉，但卡德摩斯也没有那么喜欢他，他觉得对方有些太粘着比尔了，好像自己也是个没长大的孩子一样。

哦对，他还有一个因为见的次数很少所以压根没有任何印象的叔叔，查理。据比尔说自己小的时候非常喜欢他，但他实在记不得了，只知道查理叔叔经常会给他寄礼物，通常和龙有关。可自从去年圣诞节后他也不愿去想这个叔叔了，生怕提起对方会让比尔生气。

于是他心满意足，抱着比尔的脖子，把脸埋在气味熟悉的肩膀上。比尔的手在他后背轻轻拍打，过了许久之后才叹了一口气。

从那之后他就经常在陋居和泰迪相遇。他其实去陋居的频率没那么多，通常一个月两三次，因为卡德摩斯能感觉到比尔也不怎么愿去，所以总会看准爸爸的脸色，临时央求他带自己去海边游泳或者去对角巷逛一逛。在这种小事上比尔从来不会拒绝他。但不知怎么回事，他还是每个月都要在陋居碰到泰迪两次，而每次那个讨厌的小鬼也总会像第一次那样扑到比尔的腿上，皱起一张脸求抱。

“讨饭鬼。”他嘟囔一句，立刻被旁边的莫丽批评了，告诉他不能用这种字眼称呼别人。但他还是牢牢记住了这个称呼，因为实在再合适不过了。没错，泰迪是哈利姑父的教子，但又不是韦斯莱家的，他干嘛总要来陋居吃饭，然后缠着自己的爸爸不放？

卡德摩斯对泰迪的恨意在五岁那年达到了顶峰。那一年发生了很多事，首先，罗恩叔叔和他那个名字很难记的女友结婚了，几个月后，哈利姑父和金妮姑妈也结婚了。第一场婚礼在陋居举办，规模不小，来了很多卡德摩斯从没见过的人，相互拥抱，握手，亲吻面颊，大笑或者抹眼泪。卡德摩斯被迫收拾干净，一头总像鸟窝一样乱蓬蓬的红发被比尔用咒语梳得顺滑，在额头上朝两边分开，还给他穿了一身很正式的袍子，领口死死卡住他的脖子。

这样打扮的原因是他被任命为婚礼上的花童——一个麻瓜才有的东西，比尔告诉他，巫师婚礼并不需要这个，但罗恩的女友是麻瓜出身，她以及她的家族都很看重这个，因此他们要举办的是一场麻瓜式的婚礼，而卡德摩斯要在结婚仪式上当着众人的面走过一条长长的走廊。比尔事先征求了他的意见，问他愿不愿意这么做，卡德摩斯想了想还是同意了，因为这是罗恩叔叔的请求，而他看得出在比尔所有的弟弟之中，他和罗恩叔叔的关系最好。

但他万万没想到，几天后大人们决定他们需要在婚礼上有两个花童，于是另一份重担落在了泰迪·卢平的头上，他不得不和那个讨饭鬼在音乐响起时被大人推出门，肩并肩朝前走。他的手里托着一个小枕头，上面有两枚戒指，比尔嘱咐过他最好别把戒指掉在地上，不过掉了也没关系，别紧张。泰迪因为小了一岁，任务比他轻松，只需要在旁边走过去别摔倒就可以了。

通常来说卡德摩斯非常高兴能有人分担落在自己身上的视线，可这次他却完全高兴不起来，因为他能清楚听到走道两边的人在窃窃私语，没有半点遮掩的意思。

“那个是莱姆斯·卢平和尼法朵拉·唐克斯的儿子对吧？可怜的孩子，这么小小的年纪就——唉。”

“他爸爸妈妈可是英雄呢，都获得了梅林骑士团一级勋章，况且他又是哈利·波特的教子，以后可不得了了。”

“看起来是个天生的易容马格斯，他的头发颜色一直在变，多可爱啊。”

“他旁边那个是谁？”

“哎呀，这你都不知道？那是比尔·韦斯莱的儿子——那个不知道妈妈是谁的私生子。”

“哦，他呀。”

他还不能完全理解这些人说的话是什么意思，但其中朝自己迎面而来的恶意明显得像是有人白纸黑字写出来贴在他的后背上。他紧紧咬住嘴唇，任凭眼泪在眼眶里打转，却一步比一步迈得稳，绝对不让手里的戒指掉在地上，哪怕比尔说过没关系，但——但那些人用那么糟糕的语气提到他，提到比尔，他不能再给自己的爸爸丢脸。

“谢谢你，卡迪。”在走道尽头，罗恩在他身边跪下来，从枕头上拿走那两枚戒指，然后抱住他亲了亲他的脸颊，貌似不经意地帮他擦掉一道流下来的眼泪。“你做得很好。你的工作完成了，去外面玩吧。”

他并不想出去玩，他只想立刻扑进比尔的怀里，向他转述刚才那些恶言恶语，让爸爸帮他擦干眼泪。可比尔正坐在那些人之间，此刻正面颊苍白地望向他，看起来和卡德摩斯自己一样脆弱无力。于是他干脆一转身跑了出去，并没有注意到是否有人跟在他后面。

他对陋居已经很熟悉了，左转右转几下子就离开了婚礼现场，跑回室内。在厨房正中央的餐桌上摆着一个三层高的大蛋糕，上面用各种颜色的奶油点缀出漂亮复杂的花纹。比尔之前告诉他这个蛋糕同样是婚礼的一部分，之后要由罗恩叔叔和他的妻子他们两个亲手切开。

要不是突然有另外一个人跌跌撞撞跑进厨房下了他一跳，他保不准真的会控制不住自己的脾气爬上桌把那个蛋糕打个稀巴烂。

“卡、卡迪！”跟着他跑进厨房来的竟然是泰迪，一张小脸胀得通红，配上泡泡糖粉红色的头发真的非常难看。他比卡德摩斯矮了半个头，基本都矮在腿上，因此跨过门槛时被绊了一跤，直接把卡德摩斯也撞倒在地。

本来就满心委屈，屁股又狠狠摔了一下，这下子卡德摩斯的脾气终于忍不住了，像家门外怒啸的海浪一样汹涌爆发出来。

“别叫我卡迪！”他把压在自己身上的男孩一把推开，恶狠狠地叫道。“我不叫卡迪！”

泰迪显然被他弄懵了，从地上翻了个身抬头看向他，大眼睛眨了好一阵子后突然一扁嘴，大滴眼泪顿时顺着他的面颊滚下来。被对方的眼泪一带，卡德摩斯自己的眼泪也憋不住了，不管不顾高声哭了起来。

他不知道自己坐在厨房门口哭了多久，但比尔熟悉温暖的怀抱终于将他笼罩，把他从地上抱起来的时候，他已经把嗓子完全哭哑了，被手背擦过太多次的眼睛也火辣辣得疼。

“愈合如初。”他的爸爸轻轻念了一句，缓解了他眼睛上的痛苦，可他依旧满心难过，扭过身死死搂住比尔的脖子，把脸藏起来不想让任何人看到自己这副样子。

“想回家吗？”比尔一边抚摸他的后背一边轻声问他，而卡德摩斯立刻急切地嗯了一声。他再也不想在这个地方待下去了。

“好吧。”比尔叹了口气，抱着他朝厨房的壁炉走去。片刻后他们已经通过飞路回到贝壳小屋熟悉的起居室，比尔把依旧在不断抽噎的他安放在柔软的扶手椅上，自己跪在他的面前，脸颊依旧苍白。

“抱歉，卡德摩斯。”他的爸爸对他轻声说，“是我没考虑周全，让你今天受委屈了。我没想到过去这么久了，他们却还是……”他又一次叹了口气。

“为什么他们说我是个私生子？”他一边打嗝一边哭着问，“我不是你的孩子吗？”

“是，卡德摩斯，你当然是我的孩子。但我没有和任何人结婚就有了你，所以有些人总会因为这个随意猜测。”比尔轻轻抚摸他满是泪痕的脸颊。“这是他们的错，不是你我的。”

“可是……为什么你没有结婚？”

他的爸爸沉默片刻，似乎在他有记忆以来头一次不知道该如何回答自己提出的问题。“因为我不能。”他停顿片刻，然后很快接上一句：“我很爱你，卡德摩斯，胜过这世上所有人。我愿意为你付出一切，但唯一不能给你的就是一个光明正大的身份。我很抱歉你这辈子都只能是我的‘私生子’——无论我有多厌恶这个词，可我们只能试着习惯它。”

“为什么、为什么我们只能习惯？”

“因为这就是人生。”比尔又叹了口气，“人生一直都很不公平。”

“可为什么泰迪就用不着这个词？”他还是很不理解为什么那些人对待他与泰迪是截然两种态度。“为什么他们说他的爸妈是英雄？”

“因为他们的确是。泰迪的爸爸莱姆斯与妈妈唐克斯也曾是我的朋友，卡德摩斯，他们在几年前那场战争中为了能让我们过上好日子，付出了自己的性命。当时泰迪只有几个月大就失去了自己的爸爸妈妈，而你几个月大的时候还天天哭着要我抱，半秒都不能离开。”

哪怕已经五岁了，卡德摩斯还是连半秒都不愿离开比尔，于是他立刻伸出手，再次紧紧搂住爸爸的脖子，把眼泪和鼻涕擦在比尔的肩膀上。“可是……可是他们很喜欢泰迪，却不喜欢我。”

“我知道，卡德摩斯，但这同样是他们的错。要相信这个世界上依旧有很多人喜欢你胜过其他所有孩子，像是你的罗恩叔叔，还有——还有查理叔叔，虽然你记不得他了。”

想到方才罗恩蹲下来帮他擦眼泪，卡德摩斯的心里稍微好受了一点。“真的？哪怕、哪怕我的头发不会变色？”

“当然。”比尔低笑一声，把他从扶手椅上抱起来，紧紧搂在怀里，就好像他同样也离不开卡德摩斯。“无论你以后变成怎样，拥有怎样的能力，甚至……甚至有没有能力，我们都会永远爱你。”

卡德摩斯依旧很讨厌泰迪·卢平，但或许……或许他比那个讨饭鬼要幸运得多，因为此刻他能窝在比尔怀里大声哭泣，对方却不知道只能由谁来安慰。他还记得自己的爸妈吗？——卡德摩斯有些害怕地想，因为他实在无法想象自己完全记不得比尔会是什么样子，这让他几乎决定下次再见泰迪对他稍微好一点了。

然而到了下次两人见面，他却发现自己还是应该继续讨厌泰迪。罗恩叔叔与哈利姑父的婚礼之间只隔了短短三个月，举办地点依旧在陋居，可这次来的人却是上次的几倍、十几倍，按照罗恩叔叔打趣的话说，整个巫师界的人一半想亲眼目睹救世主结婚，另一半想亲眼目睹救世主结婚然后让自己彻底死心。

有了上次的惨痛经验，卡德摩斯拒绝离开比尔半步，好在这场婚礼是巫师式的，并不需要捧戒指的花童，但泰迪却有了一项比上次更艰巨的任务——哈利拒绝了所有人的请求，让自己的教子当了伴郎。所有人的注意力因此在此集中在泰迪身上，从婚礼前的准备一直到仪式当天，卡德摩斯感觉自己似乎根本不存在，只是沙滩上一枚不起眼的小小石头。

他不想同比尔分离，紧紧抓着爸爸的袍子，可比尔毕竟不能只顾他。哈利·波特的婚礼对巫师界的意义实在太重大了，每个人都想借此抛下曾经黑暗的几十年，肆意庆祝属于他们的新时代——这些直到很多年后卡德摩斯才终于明白，但对于当时的他来说，在陋居周围涌动的人潮比暴风骤雨下怒吼的深沉大海还要可怕，仿佛时刻要张开大嘴将他吞没。因此，当比尔不得不去帮忙接待一批客人，把他在角落放下来时，卡德摩斯强忍着泪水死死攥住他的袍角，要不是当着这么多陌生人的面，保准会大哭出来。

“卡德摩斯，我真的只是稍微离开一下。”比尔把他放在一把椅子上，轻轻抚摸他的头发。“我向你发誓，只要十分钟，我一定会回来找你。”

“可是……我不想你走。”他吸了吸鼻子。

“好吧，我可以带你去接待那些人，但他们肯定会对你很好奇，问一些或许会让你难堪的问题。哪怕这样你也想和我一起过去吗？”

他立刻摇了摇头。几个月前的经历还深深刻在他脑子里，他绝对、绝对不要再经历一次那样痛苦的万众瞩目。比尔有些伤感地叹了口气，俯下身来亲了亲他的头顶。

“乖乖待在这里，我很快就会来。”看到他眼底的泪，比尔又微笑着加了一句：“别害怕，卡德摩斯，你在这里很安全。”他指了指坐在旁边一把椅子上此刻正饶有兴趣打量着他们的人。“这位是罗恩叔叔以及哈利姑父一位朋友的奶奶，她是一名很厉害的女巫，会照看好你的。”

这位很厉害的女巫样貌非常可怕：高个子，脸颊瘦削，头上戴着一顶高帽，上面缝着一只死掉的大鸟，膝盖上还放着一个鲜红的大手袋。她看起来比莫丽老一些，满脸褶皱，而且严厉多了，此刻正用让卡德摩斯忍不住打哆嗦的目光和头上那只死鸟一起死死盯着他。

“所以，”片刻后这名老妇人开口了，声音尖利，“你就是那个韦斯莱家下一代的头生子。”

“是、是的，夫人。”卡德摩斯虽然害怕，但并没有忘记比尔教给他的礼貌。

“哼。”老妇人不知道在想什么，转了转眼珠，卡德摩斯尽量让自己的脊背挺得更直一些。“你几岁了，孩子？”

“五岁，这个月的月底就满六岁了。”

“也不小了。你们家有没有开始教你一些最基本的东西？像是魔法是什么，我们该怎样使用并控制魔法，还有巫师与麻瓜的区别？”

“没有。”卡德摩斯小声承认。“我没学过这些。”

“亚瑟和莫丽还是那么不尽心，放任家里这些孩子天天跑来跑去，却什么都不教。我本以为你爸爸是比较有责任心的人，不过现在看起来……啧。”

“我爸爸非常有责任心！”他立刻扬起嗓门回嘴。他最受不了的就是有人当着自己的面说比尔的坏话。“他——他每天都陪着我，给我念故事书——”

“可你是个巫师，孩子，你在这个年纪不该天天只知道看故事书。你该学学怎样控制自己的魔法了，再学学历史，总不能过几年两眼一抹黑去霍格沃茨吧。”

“控制……控制什么魔法？”卡德摩斯完全不知道她在说什么。“魔法不都需要用魔杖吗？爸爸说我还不到年纪。”

他不知道是不是自己哪句话说得不对，但面前这个老妇人盯在他身上的目光让他更难受了。“竟然这样？你长这么大还没自己体会过魔法？没有把什么东西不小心变大变小过？让一朵花盛开？剪短的头发自己又突然长出来了？”

卡德摩斯不知道该怎么回答，只能一个劲地摇头，感觉自己在对方锐利的注视下越缩越小，几乎要滑到椅子下面。

“那你家里人有没有用过一些方法测试你的魔法能力？像是把你推进水里，或者从楼上扔下去？”

“他们绝对不会对我这么做！”卡德摩斯完全无法理解这个老妇人究竟在说什么。“我爸爸不会允许其他人伤害我的！”

“那不是为了伤害你，愚蠢的孩子，那是为了检测你是不是个哑炮。”

这是卡德摩斯这辈子第一次听到哑炮这个词——这个词会和私生子一起长久伴随他的人生，为他带来数不清的痛苦——可在五岁那年，在哈利·波特的婚礼上，他第一次听到时并不知道那是什么意思，只知道老妇人口中吐出这个词的语气是无比的轻蔑。于是他半张开嘴，瞪大眼睛，紧紧握住自己的拳头，努力不让眼泪从眼眶里跑出来。

“我、我不知道你在说什么。”

“那我更该敲打敲打亚瑟和莫丽了。如果你真的是个哑炮，最好提早为你安排，别等到——”

她的话被一声语气愉悦的问好打断了，一个陌生的人影突然接近他们：“您好啊，隆巴顿夫人，好久不见，最近身体可好？”

“你是——查理·韦斯莱？”老妇人眯起眼睛打量来人，过了好久才分辨出来。“刚才没在外面见到你。”

“我刚用门钥匙赶回来。工作太忙了，我们那边这几天新来了一头——不过您肯定对这些不感兴趣。”他边说边靠近，然后把一只手轻轻放在卡德摩斯的肩膀上。通常卡德摩斯很讨厌别人不经允许碰他，但查理手掌热乎乎的温度透过袍子传进来，让他一下子安心了许多。“新娘子想在婚礼前见见她唯一的外甥，于是让我把小家伙带过去。”

老妇人点了点头，没再说什么，于是卡德摩斯立刻从椅子上被查理抱了起来。这个怀抱和比尔的比起来截然不同，要结实得多，硬邦邦硌得他甚至有点疼，却一样让他感到温暖安全。他把脸埋在查理的肩膀上，扁了扁嘴，在周围一片嘈杂掩映下终于忍不住哭了出来。

“嘿，小家伙，嘿。”热乎乎的手摸了摸他的后脑勺，“怎么见了我突然哭起来了？就这么不高兴吗？我是你的查理叔叔，去年圣诞节给你寄了一大堆龙玩偶的那个，还记得我吗？”

对方不说还好，一提起去年圣诞节，卡德摩斯心里更酸楚了，哼哼唧唧哭了好一阵子才口齿不清地小声问：”什么——什么是哑包？”

“哑包——哦，你是说哑炮！”查理很快反应过来。“小家伙，你突然问这个干什么？”

“刚才那个老女人说、说你们应该把我从楼上扔下去，因为我是哑炮。”

查理原本在带着他顺着楼梯往上走，听到他这句话猛地停住了，卡德摩斯能感觉到他的心脏在胸口剧烈跳了几下。“真的？她真是这么说的？”

卡德摩斯点了点头。反正意思差不多。

“那她犯了个天大的错，小家伙，因为她绝对不该和你说这些。”虽然这是他印象里第一次和这位查理叔叔见面，但卡德摩斯发现对方和比尔一样非常护着他。这让他觉得自己小时候或许的确非常喜欢这个叔叔——他现在也非常喜欢，虽然只相处了短短几分钟，但他能感觉到查理可以说是除了比尔之外他最喜欢的一个人。

“可是……哑炮是什么？”他还记得那个老妇人轻蔑的语气，就好像哑炮是某种不干净的东西似的。

“哑炮是指出生在巫师家庭但没有魔法能力的人。”查理把他带到楼上一间难得没人的小房间，在床上坐下来后把他抱在腿上。卡德摩斯终于得以认真观察自己这位叔叔的样貌——查理比家里所有人都黑很多，脸型更方一些，但眼睛和比尔的很像，鼻梁两侧全是密密麻麻无比显眼的黑色雀斑。此刻他脸上带着笑，但眼神却很认真，就好像他和比尔一样也把自己完全当成平等的大人。

“那我是哑炮吗？”这是他另一个无比关心的问题，可这次查理却迟疑了一会，最终摇摇头。

“我不知道，小家伙，这种事情在你收到霍格沃茨的通知书之前说不清的。”他无奈地耸了耸肩。“有些人的确比较——晚熟，比如刚才楼下那个老奶奶的孙子其实就是这样，从小没有任何魔法能力，家里人都以为他是个哑炮，但他现在和你的哈利姑父一样，是非常厉害的傲罗。”

“哇。”卡德摩斯当然知道傲罗是什么，并且也和每个在巫师界长大的小孩子一样梦想着自己有一天也能成为傲罗。“那她为什么会这么说我？”

“她也是好心，就是性格不太讨人喜欢。”查理抬手捏了捏他的脸蛋，给他轻轻抹去泪痕。“好啦，今天这么开心的日子，就别再为这件事掉眼泪了。我们去看看金妮姑姑的裙子怎么样？”

卡德摩斯点点头，刚伸出手示意查理抱他，门口就突然响起一阵仓促的脚步声，紧接着门被人用力推开。

“卡德摩斯！”他的爸爸猛冲进来，嘴里大喊他的名字，却在下一秒像是撞上一堵墙一样硬生生停在门口。

“你好啊，比尔。”卡德摩斯听到查理低声说了一句，声音听起来和刚才安慰自己时全然不同，是那么……难过？就好像刚刚哭过一场的人是他。

“查理。”比尔的声音听起来也很怪，像是从嗓子眼里挤出来的。“好久不见。”

“是有够久的。多少年了？三年？五年？”

说话间卡德摩斯被查理抱了起来，但对方没有把他交给比尔的意思，他爸爸也并没有上前来，而是继续直挺挺站在门口，脸色有些苍白。

“我——我们都以为你这次回不来，毕竟上次罗恩结婚你都没回来。”

“罗恩是罗恩，我又不差他一个弟弟。但金妮是我唯一的妹妹，我无论如何都会赶回来。只不过我一进门就看到这个小家伙在下面掉眼泪，”他颠了颠怀里的卡德摩斯，“于是我就带他上来了。”

“卡德摩斯，出什么事了？”比尔仿佛现在才想起他来，终于走上前来朝他伸出手。卡德摩斯纠结了一会，其实并不想离开查理温暖的怀抱，但他爸爸看起来很需要拥抱的样子，于是他抬手搂住了比尔的脖子，把脸埋在爸爸的肩膀上。

“他刚才在楼下遇到隆巴顿夫人了。”

“我知道，是我把他留在那里的。刚才妈叫我过去帮忙，我实在分不开身。”

“然后隆巴顿夫人暗示他是个……”他听到查理重重叹了口气，而比尔的身体一下子绷紧了。

“是什么，查理？说吧，我能接受。”

“……是个哑炮。”

有很长，很长一段时间，卡德摩斯没有听到比尔发出任何动静。他把脸埋在那块熟悉的角落，静静闻着爸爸身上因为特殊的环境稍微有些陌生的味道，感觉好不容易被查理安慰下去的眼泪又一次从喉咙里涌了出来，但这次却是因为他的爸爸。他不想让比尔因为自己这么难过——为什么他不能是像泰迪·卢平那样完美的小孩子人见人爱呢？为什么他不能让比尔为自己感到自豪呢？

“是又如何。”在控制不住的低声抽泣，他感觉比尔的胳膊紧紧圈住自己的身体，声音也无比冰冷。“无论如何，卡德摩斯都是我的儿子。”

“比尔。”查理叹了口气。“别告诉我你早就——”

“无论他变成什么样子，我都会永远爱他——卡德摩斯也知道，对吗？”他爸爸轻轻吻了一下他的耳朵。

“我……我知道。”他紧紧攥着比尔的领口。他的确知道，自从上次罗恩叔叔的婚礼，比尔几乎每天都会告诉他自己有多爱他，无论他变成什么样子。然而这却是卡德摩斯这辈子头一次无法从爸爸的爱获取慰藉，因为他实在太难过了。一想到他不仅不会像泰迪那样可以随便改变自己的头发颜色，甚至……甚至根本不会任何魔法，他就难过得无论怎样都止不住眼泪。

又是一声叹息，或许来自查理，或许来自对他失望透顶的比尔。他不敢抬头去看，生怕看到比尔失望痛苦的神情。

“我、我想回家。”他含糊地啜泣。“爸爸，我想回家。”

“我知道，卡德摩斯，可是今天是金妮姑姑的婚礼，她最最重要的日子。”比尔轻轻抚摸他的后背。“还记得你答应过我，今天一整天都会坚持待在陋居吗？”

“可是我就是想回家！”他沮丧极了，在比尔怀里扭动着身体尖叫出声，不明白爸爸为什么不能像往常那样满足他的愿望。他都——他都这么难受了，为什么比尔在意的却是其他人？

“卡德摩斯——”

“好了，比尔。”那只热乎乎的手再次回到卡德摩斯的背上，他感觉比尔猛地颤抖了一下，收回了自己的手。“别再逼他了，他够难受了。而且你为什么不能带他回家？”

“因为我答应了金妮，一定会参加这场婚礼。”比尔深深叹了口气。“她预想过你可能抽不出时间，再加上——再加上弗雷德，她真的不能接受又有一个哥哥没办法到场。”

“这样好了。你去参加婚礼，我带着卡德摩斯回家，怎么样？反正我刚到，除了隆巴顿夫人之外没人看到我回来了。我先试试看能不能安慰小家伙，要是他情绪稳定下来了，我再带他回来吃蛋糕。”

比尔并没有立刻答应，而是稍微把卡德摩斯抱远了一点，认真看向他哭红的脸：“卡德摩斯，你愿意和查理一起先回家吗？”

回家——远离这里乱糟糟的人群，回到海边的那座小房子，回到那个在过去五年多的时间里只属于他和比尔的地方。哪怕他的爸爸暂时不能陪在他身边，但他们的家已经足够给他安全感，况且查理感觉起来和比尔一样温暖，一样让他安心。于是他很不情愿地点点头。

“好孩子。”比尔再次吻了吻他的面颊，爱怜地为他拨开额头上乱糟糟的红发。“这边婚礼一结束我就立刻回家。到时候我会给你带一块蛋糕回去，而且晚上你想吃什么都可以。”

“别忘了我的份。”查理在把卡德摩斯接到自己怀里时笑着说。

“当然。”比尔的手落在卡德摩斯的后背上，他沉默片刻，轻声开口：“多谢你，查理。”

“你永远也不用向我说谢谢，比尔，无论什么事。”

几分钟后，查理抱着他通过飞路网回到贝壳小屋。卡德摩斯趴在他的肩膀上，深深吸了一口屋内带着淡淡花香的熟悉味道，再也不愿控制自己的情绪，呜咽着大哭起来。

***

“我喜欢你们的家。”查理说。

“我也很喜欢。”卡德摩斯回答，然后吸了吸鼻子。他仍然有些想哭，但他的眼睛已经很疼了，火辣辣的像是有人在下面点了两根蜡烛。他此刻正窝在查理怀里，两人一起面对壁炉上一排相框以及由卡德摩斯还有比尔在房子附近的沙滩上捡到的贝壳制成的小手工饰品。这里是卡德摩斯整间屋子最喜欢的地方之一。

“这是什么时候拍的？”查理抬手举起其中一张相框，凑到眼前细细打量。卡德摩斯瞥了一眼，发现那是去年夏天他过五岁生日时亚瑟在陋居为他还有比尔拍摄的那张照片，照片上他正在闭着眼睛对蛋糕许愿，而比尔侧过脸微笑着看他。

“我去年过生日的时候。”

“真希望当时我也在场。”查理依旧在认真盯着这张照片看，过了很久才慢慢放回原位，手指轻轻扫过旁边的每一张照片。“我真希望我一直都在。”

“那你、你为什么不在呢？”卡德摩斯好奇地问，“就像罗恩叔叔一样，他什么时候都在。”

“因为我的工作很忙，我需要在罗马尼亚照顾火龙，它们比小孩子更需要人时刻照料——或许你爸爸向你讲过？”

卡德摩斯点点头。“他提过你在很远很远的地方，而且总是很忙，所以不能回家。”

“是啊，我的确在很远很远的地方，离你们很远。”

“那你不会想家吗？要是我离开比尔那么远，我肯定会一直掉眼泪。”

他的查理叔叔轻轻笑了一声，但卡德摩斯却感觉到他的笑声里面一点都没有高兴的意思。“谁说我没掉过眼泪呢？但是小家伙，等你长大就知道那是什么感觉了。有的时候人必须要做让自己很难过的事，出于各种各样的原因。”

“那我不想长大。”他再次把脸埋在查理的肩膀上，闷闷地说，“我不想做让自己难过的事。”

“我也不希望你难过。”查理摸了摸他的后脑勺。“我不希望任何人难过。你，比尔，我爱的所有人。”

几分钟后，他们来到屋外被西沉太阳的金红色晚霞笼罩的小花园。这里被比尔在过去几年间亲自开辟出一块只属于卡德摩斯的游乐场，有滑梯，秋千，小木屋，以及一块人造沙滩，不需要去海边就可以垒沙堡。查理把卡德摩斯放在秋千上，站在后面轻轻推他。

“再高一点！”卡德摩斯急切地喊了一声，“比尔每次都会把我推得很高。”

“他是你爸爸，他想怎么对待你都行，但我可非常害怕你万一摔了我要怎么向他交代。”虽然嘴上这么说，但查理还是逐渐加大了手下的力度，很快卡德摩斯就在秋千上咯咯笑了起来，他感觉自己身体越飞越高，越来越轻，就好像那种会在悬崖边盘旋的水鸟，扇动翅膀飞入云端。罗恩叔叔和哈利姑父都向他保证过，等他再大一点就教他玩一种叫魁地奇的游戏，到时候他真的可以在空中自由飞行。

“好啦，小家伙，真的不能再高了。”秋千飞起来的高度慢慢降了下来，片刻后查理一把抱住被风吹得晕乎乎的他，两个人一起坐在秋千上轻轻摇晃。“我真的非常不希望被你爸爸讨厌。”

“他为什么会讨厌你？”卡德摩斯问他，“比尔是世界上最好的人，他不会讨厌任何人。”

“相信我，他会，只要有人给他足够多的理由。”查理的声音听起来再一次变得那么不快乐。这让卡德摩斯头一次觉得，这个世界或许不是自己之前想象的那副样子，大人们不仅只像罗恩叔叔或者他的爷爷那样每天都乐呵呵的，他们也有自己的烦恼痛苦。“但你说得没错，比尔的确是世界上最好的人。”

“我很想他。”卡德摩斯轻声说，“我知道他一定很快就会回家来找我，但我还是很想他。”

查理正在抚摸他后脑勺的手停顿片刻，然后轻轻叹了一口气。“那我们去找他吧，小家伙，你觉得怎么样？”

“去找他？”

“对啊，回陋居去找他。他肯定也一直在想念你，所以能够提前见到你一定会让他非常开心。”

如果这个世界上有任何事能让卡德摩斯立刻高兴起来，那一定是见到比尔脸上的笑容。“好啊！”他立刻在查理怀中扭动身子，想要跑向起居室的壁炉飞路回陋居。“我们现在就去找他！”

可是查理并没有把他立刻放下来，而是语气认真地问他：“你确定吗，卡德摩斯？要知道陋居不仅有比尔，还有那些让你掉眼泪的人。你确定要回去再次面对他们吗？”

卡德摩斯几乎退却了，只差一点点。但他觉得自己已经不剩多少眼泪可流了——他从起床到现在一共只喝了一点点水——况且他真的很想念比尔。今天或许是他自从出生以来和比尔分开最长的一段时间，通常他甚至不愿离开爸爸半秒钟。

“我确定。”他用力点点头，伸手拽住查理袍子的前襟。“我愿意回去面对他们，只要我能回到比尔身边。”

查理沉默片刻，给了他一个非常难懂的眼神，卡德摩斯分辨不出他究竟是高兴还是不高兴。但很快他就被查理一把抱起来大步走回壁炉旁，然后两人一起迈进陋居的厨房。桌子上再次摆着一个巨大的蛋糕，比三个月前罗恩叔叔结婚那次还要高几层，而且上面的装饰物看起来更让人眼花缭乱。身旁查理用鼻子哼了一声，然后把卡德摩斯放在自己身边的地板上。

“我还是不明白他们为什么要搞出这么大的仗势。”

“他们？”

“咳，我什么都没说，别在意。”他对卡德摩斯夸张地眨了眨眼睛，然后向前走了几步望向窗外。现在外面比之前荡秋千的时候要黑得多，卡德摩斯踮起脚却只能看到不远处一个发光的东西。

“看来仪式还没结束，他们一会才会过来——谁？！”

卡德摩斯被查理突然抽出魔杖的动作吓了一跳，先抬头看了看他瞬间变得严肃的表情，然后转头看向他魔杖指着的方向。而那里——那里正是蛋糕所在的位置，卡德摩斯完全不知道查理为什么突然这么紧张。

“出来！”查理高声喝道，“不然别怪我不客气。”

卡德摩斯不由自主屏住呼吸，因为查理这样做肯定是有原因的——而他的叔叔的确没错，厨房里藏了一个人，因为几秒钟后一个小小的人影从巨型蛋糕后面慢慢冒了出来，卡德摩斯甚至用不着看清对方的脸就从那头柠檬黄色的头发认了出来。

“呃。”查理举着魔杖的手颤抖了一下，尴尬望向那个显然比卡德摩斯还年幼并且满脸都是奶油的男孩。“你是……？”

“他是泰迪·卢平。”卡德摩斯告诉他，然而查理看上去只是更尴尬了，晒黑的脸颊红成一片。

“你是唐克斯和莱姆斯的儿子？”他手一晃收起魔杖，几个大步走过去在泰迪面前跪下来，等泰迪点了点头后冲他伸出一只手：“你好，小家伙，我是查理·韦斯莱。”

卡德摩斯听到他这么说立刻有些不开心，因为查理之前一直在用“小家伙”来称呼自己，结果这个名字再一次被泰迪抢走了，于是他立刻哼唧着叫起来：“比尔在哪里？我要找比尔！”

“比尔……我猜他肯定还在外面的帐篷里参加婚礼。”查理边回答边用手给泰迪擦了擦嘴，但只把奶油抹得到处都是。“现在闯进去不太好，所以我们在这里稍等一会，好吗？”

卡德摩斯哼了一声，撅起嘴。“那我能吃蛋糕吗？”

“呃。”查理再次尴尬地迟疑片刻，然后仿佛被击败了一样垂下头：“为什么不呢？已经成这样了。我猜哈利和金妮都不会介意你们两个先品尝了他们的结婚蛋糕。”说完，他抽出魔杖挥了几下，立刻有两个盘子从碗橱里飞了出来，在半空中接住两块整齐切下来的三角形蛋糕，带着它们轻轻落在餐桌另一端的两个座位上。

“你一块，泰迪一块，够公平吧？”查理把泰迪从地上抱起来，塞在其中一把椅子上，又走过来把卡德摩斯抱上去。“好了，小伙子们，吃吧。让我看看我该怎么稍微修补一下这个蛋糕。”

还没等卡德摩斯抱怨出声，查理就立刻眉头紧锁绕到蛋糕后面去了，而讨厌的泰迪·卢平也仿佛什么都没发生过一样，冲他咧开满是奶油的笑。

“卡迪！”他有一双很大的棕色眼睛，颜色很像巧克力，但和他头顶上总是五颜六色的鲜艳头发比起来一点都不引人注意。卡德摩斯觉得这是自己头一次在这么近的距离观察自己这位唯一年纪相近的玩伴，之前无论大人们怎样努力让他们好好相处，他总会一趁其他人不注意就立刻溜回比尔身边。

“我不叫卡迪！”他又重复了一遍，但这次他不想推人了，因为盘子里这块奶油蛋糕看起来非常美味，他想至少等吃完再说。“我叫卡德摩斯。”

“卡德——卡迪姆斯。”泰迪缺了一颗门牙，说话本来就有点漏风，而卡德摩斯有些自豪地承认自己的名字的确比对方的要复杂。

“你真笨。”他瞥了泰迪一眼，然后用手抓起一块蛋糕送到嘴里。泰迪在旁边看了他一会也照做，虽然卡德摩斯怀疑他根本没吃多少，而是继续把奶油往脸上抹。在吃饭这件事上卡德摩斯一直都比泰迪做得出色，比尔虽然很宠他，但把他教养得很好，从他一岁多就训练他自己吃饭，而泰迪不知道怎么回事，一直到四岁还需要别人给他喂饭，自己用手抓勺子的时候也总会把里面的东西撒在桌子上。

所以魔法能力有什么好的？——卡德摩斯边吃蛋糕边不服气地想——连自己吃饭都不会，怎么会有这么笨的人？

“好了，小伙子们，吃得还开心吗？”查理在卡德摩斯咽下最后一口奶油时终于从蛋糕后面绕了出来，抬手抹了抹自己额头上的汗。“希望蛋糕的味道值得我冒着被莫丽与金妮打死的危险修补这个蛋糕。”

“很好吃。”卡德摩斯抬起脸来，示意查理帮他擦掉嘴上的奶油。查理挥了挥魔杖，然后在准备给泰迪擦脸时微笑着叹了口气。

“好吧，这么小的年纪就尝过食物昏迷的滋味了。”

卡德摩斯转过头去，这才发现泰迪不知道什么时候已经睡着了，脑袋垂在胸口不住摇晃，手里还紧紧抓着一团蛋糕。查理又念了句咒语，然后卡德摩斯瞪大眼睛注视着泰迪的小小身体从椅子里悄无声息升至半空，朝起居室的方向飞去。

“来吧，卡德摩斯。”查理对他轻声招呼一句，“到那些软乎乎的椅子这里来。”

等卡德摩斯扑通一声跳下椅子，跑到起居室的时候，他看到查理已经把泰迪安放在房间一角那张最软的沙发上，并且回头对他做了个手势。

“为了婚礼忙了一天，你们两个都累坏了。”他把卡德摩斯同样抱上沙发，然后往他怀里塞了个总被亚瑟垫在腰后面的小抱枕。“所以在这里好好休息一会，好吗？”

不知为什么，看着泰迪熟睡的面庞，卡德摩斯也忍不住打了个哈欠，觉得哭了大半天沉甸甸的眼皮像是要粘起来。“比尔。”他还没忘记自己回陋居是为了什么，“他还没给我讲睡前故事呢。”

“我这就去找他。”查理微笑着摸了摸他的头发。“但是你能先在这里陪一会泰迪吗？你马上就要六岁了，已经是个大男孩了，应该承担起照顾弟弟的责任。”

泰迪又不是我弟弟，比尔只有我一个儿子——他撅起嘴，刚想这样反驳，但查理落在他脸上的目光让他把这句话咽了回去，有些不甘心地点了点头。“好吧，我可以照顾他。”

“好孩子。”查理又拍了拍他的脑袋。“和比尔在这年龄一样懂事。”

那当然——卡德摩斯哼了一声，引出查理一阵轻笑。“好啦，小家伙，待在这里别乱跑，我马上就回来。”说完他站起身来匆忙离开了起居室，把他与泰迪单独留在这里。卡德摩斯坐在沙发上愣了一会神，连续打了几个哈欠，转头看向旁边呼呼大睡的泰迪时皱起眉头。

“你不能不洗脸就睡觉！”他冲头发变成浅蓝色的男孩大叫道，但泰迪一动不动，依旧半趴在沙发扶手上睡得香甜，于是卡德摩斯干脆自己伸手过去，擦掉对方嘴角上一块蛋糕碎屑与奶油，然后抹在沙发坐垫上。男孩因为他的动作哼了几声，往旁边翻了个身露出一截肚皮，卡德摩斯无奈看他一眼，帮他把衣服拽了下来，然后又伸手擦掉另半边脸颊上已经被彻底抹开的奶油。

他觉得自己已经把泰迪照顾得很好了，于是坐直身体等待查理回来表扬他，可查理却迟迟不回，而他的眼皮也越来越沉，之前那场痛哭外加一整天下来的精疲力竭让他再也控制不住自己的身体，往旁边倒在一块热乎乎并且非常柔软的东西上——感觉起来并不是查理之前塞给他的那个抱枕，但卡德摩斯已经困得顾不得这些了，他的意识正飞速沉入黑夜。

最终，唤醒他的是身旁不知是谁的一声轻呼：“他们这个样子也太可爱了！——罗恩，你拍下来了吗？”

“当然——梅林啊，这两个小家伙肯定累坏了，睡得这么香！”

一只温柔的手落在他的脸颊上。他不满地哼了一声，闭着眼睛扭动身体，然后在嗅到比尔熟悉的气息时心满意足地不再乱动了。

“查理把你今天晚上的表现都告诉我了，”他在隐约间听到爸爸对他这样说，“你做得很好，卡德摩斯，你真的很让我骄傲。”

“想你……”他睡得迷糊，口齿不清，“我很想你。”

“我也很想你，卡德摩斯。”比尔亲了亲他的脸颊。“睡吧，我就在这里。”

于是他放心地睡了过去，不再因任何事而担忧痛苦，哪怕他能感觉到这里并不是他们海边的小屋，而且他依旧抱着一个热乎乎的东西，但比尔就在这里，保护他免于一切危险，而只要比尔在的地方就是他的家。

***

等到第二天早上卡德摩斯揉着眼睛醒过来时，他才意识到自己竟然抱着泰迪睡了整整一晚。他们一起缩在沙发一角，身上盖着一条毯子，他还穿着白天正式的袍子，捂出一脖子汗。他立刻掀开毯子爬了起来，而身边响起比尔熟悉的声音。

“早安，卡德摩斯。”他爸爸坐在旁边，手里捧着一杯茶。“睡得好吗？”

“比尔——”他在沙发上翻了个身，扑进比尔怀里，用脸颊蹭了蹭对方身上那件质地厚实柔软的深绿色毛衣——陋居里到处都是这种由莫丽亲手织出来的毛衣，家里每个人每年圣诞节都会得到一件，因此他一点也不诧异比尔会在这个稍微有点寒意的六月早晨翻出一件毛衣穿在身上。

“你身上的字母是C！”他有些高兴地喊道，“是我的字母！”

“是啊。”比尔揉了揉他的头发。“醒了就上楼洗脸刷牙吧，然后来厨房吃早饭。或者说你更愿意我们回贝壳小屋？”

卡德摩斯开始思考自己更想在哪里吃早饭。他通常不愿和太多人挤在陋居那张餐桌旁一起吃饭，但他昨晚除了查理给他的那块蛋糕之外什么都没吃，被比尔这么一问肚子立刻饿得有些难受了，况且莫丽的手艺真的很不错。“在这里。”他做了决定。

“好。”比尔亲了亲他的头顶。“那就上楼去吧，你可以用二楼左手边的卫生间。”

“你不和我一起来吗？”

“总得有人照顾泰迪。”比尔侧头看向依旧趴在沙发扶手上睡得脸蛋通红的男孩。不知是否在睡梦中终于失去了对自己魔法能力的控制，泰迪的头发此刻是和他眼睛一样的巧克力色，软塌塌落在他的脸上，像极了一只小狗的耳朵。这只是极为平淡的一幕，也绝对不是卡德摩斯第一次看到泰迪的睡脸，可昨天婚礼时自己在陋居受到的委屈突然涌入心头，他伸手扯住比尔的毛衣，有些忐忑地问自己的爸爸：

“比尔，我……我真的是个哑炮吗？”

比尔并没有立即回答，而是把茶杯轻轻放回茶碟上，然后用空出来的那只手捧住他的面颊，认真看向他的眼睛：“我不知道，卡德摩斯，我现在真的无法给你一个绝对正确的答案。”

“为什么？”卡德摩斯失望极了。“昨天那个老奶奶问我……问我有没有把东西变大变小过，还说你们应该给我测试，把我从楼上——”

“她不该对你说这些，尤其在我不在场的时候。”比尔的语气平静，但非常严肃，“等我下次见到她，一定会好好告诉她这些。”

“可她说的没错啊。这些我的确都没做过。”卡德摩斯把拇指伸进嘴里，用牙尖轻轻撕咬指甲旁边的皮肤。比尔通常会立刻阻止他这么做，但此刻他的爸爸只是深深看着他，然后叹了口气。

“我有注意到这些。”他扯了扯嘴角，露出一个有些伤感的笑。“我很清楚有魔法的小孩子从刚生下来就会开始展示自己的能力——毕竟我在照顾你之前照顾过你所有的叔叔们和金妮姑姑，知道自己该寻找哪些踪迹。可是……”他又叹了口气。“那些你的确都没做过。你一直都是个健康、可爱、但从来没展现过任何魔法能力的孩子。”

“那我……”卡德摩斯的声音不自觉变小了。他不想让别人听到自己声音里的恐惧。“我真的没有魔法？”

“我不知道，卡德摩斯，因为这种事情在收到霍格沃茨的通知书之前谁也说不准。”比尔给出和昨天查理一模一样的答案。“昨天隆巴顿夫人所说的，像是把孩子从楼上扔下去，或者其他更极端的手段，都是为了逼迫孩子为了保护自己而使用魔法——这是曾经很多纯血统家族会做的事，他们过于在意自己的后代是否有魔法能力。”

卡德摩斯不太清楚纯血统是什么意思，但从比尔的语气判断似乎不是个好词。“我是纯血统吗？”

“你……比尔犹豫片刻，轻轻点头。“是的，卡德摩斯，你是纯血统——但那不代表任何事，纯血统的家族里依旧会有哑炮，我们家也不例外。我们有一个你奶奶那边的远方表亲就是哑炮。”

“那哑炮还能生活在这里吗？你们都会魔法。”他从小到大身边的每个人的确都会魔法，包括泰迪在内。他无法想象一个没有魔法的世界是什么样子：盘子不会在水池里自动清洗，乱糟糟的衣柜不会在一个咒语的命令下自动整理，莫丽不会用魔杖点一点就做出一顿香喷喷的饭——那是多么可怕的世界？

“我会——我会被丢出去吗？”他颤抖着问，感觉自己依旧有些红肿的眼睛又要流眼泪了。“爸爸，你们不、不会不要我吗？”

“绝对不会。”比尔立刻把手里的茶杯往旁边一放，伸手把卡德摩斯搂在怀里。“我早就说过，卡德摩斯，无论你变成什么样子，有没有魔法能力，我对你的爱不会因此少一分一毫。”比尔语气坚定，但从头顶传来的声音却沙哑沉闷，像是同样含着泪。“而且，你要记住，无论今后发生什么事情，你永远、永远都是我的儿子，我绝对不可能不要你。”

这些卡德摩斯其实都知道。他知道比尔对他的爱无论怎样都不会改变，可是为什么这个世界上只有他没有魔法，是个哑炮，就好像……就好像货架上一排玩具里只有他是坏掉的，缺胳膊少腿倒在地上。他在乔治叔叔的店里见过那样坏掉的玩具，没有任何人想要买下来带回家。

“比尔，你不能把我……把我扔下楼试试看吗？”他吸了吸鼻子，抬起头来含着泪望向自己的爸爸请求道，“我想有魔法。我真的真的真的很想有。”

“我做不到，卡德摩斯。”比尔抬手轻轻抚过他乱糟糟的刘海，卡德摩斯看到同样有一滴晶莹的泪顺着他的眼角流下来。“平常你稍微磕到膝盖或者把手指弄伤，我都心疼得像是要死掉一样，你怎么——怎么能要求我那么对待你？我宁愿你没有魔法，也不想你受到任何伤害。”

“那——不把我扔下楼也可以，但你肯定有其他办法吧？我都想试试。求你了，比尔。”

“不行。”比尔却只是严肃地摇了摇头。“我绝对不会这么做，也不允许任何人这么对待你。卡德摩斯——”

“可是我真的很想有魔法！为什么不行！”被比尔一再拒绝，卡德摩斯忍不住尖叫出声，一巴掌打开比尔的手，然后翻身滚下沙发，中途撞倒了比尔之前放下来的茶杯。冰冷的茶水洒了他满身，可他压根不在乎，径自啜泣着往外跑，直到他猛地撞上一个坚硬的东西。

“卡德摩斯！”一双熟悉的大手紧紧抱住他，并且在他尖叫着扭动身体想要挣脱时把他抱得更紧了。“小心点，小家伙，你这样会撞到头的。”

“我不在乎！”他在查理的怀里高声尖叫，把所有的怒气不管不顾发泄出来。“我没有魔法，我是个哑炮！”

“或许吧。”他听到查理的声音里头一次少了那种令他感到安心的暖意，而是变得异常冰冷。“或许你的确没有魔法，或许你有，但现在在我看来，你只是个对着其他人乱发脾气的讨厌鬼。”

“我不是讨厌鬼！”这是他除了哑炮与私生子之外最讨厌的词，因为这个头衔明明属于泰迪。“放开我！”

“除非你安静下来，然后给你爸爸道歉。”查理把他举到空中，任凭他在自己身上乱踢乱踹，抱住他的胳膊却没有半点动摇。“你知道在罗马尼亚我们怎么训练不听话袭击他人的龙吗？我们会把它们关起来，然后三天里不给它们任何食物，直到它们耗尽所有体力，最终不得不屈服。”

“查理，他只是个孩子——”身后传来比尔的轻声呼喊，但查理显然不打算理会，依旧紧紧盯着卡德摩斯，眼神凶狠。

“告诉我，卡德摩斯，你愿意当个乖孩子，不再大喊大叫，向你爸爸道歉，还是想和那些龙一样饿上三天？”

卡德摩斯依然很想尖叫——愤怒，羞愧，外加恐惧，这些在他不足六岁的人生中很少感受过的情绪此刻一起涌入他的胸口，堵得他必须发泄出来才能顺利喘气。他想说比尔绝对不会不让他吃饭，他爸爸不会这么对待他，但现在紧紧盯着自己的人并不是比尔，而是查理，而他敏锐察觉到这个自己昨天才头一次见到的叔叔虽然非常热情友好，但绝对能说到做到。他很怕自己因为没有魔法而被丢出去，可此时此刻三天没有东西吃似乎更让他感到恐惧。

“我……我知道了。”他啜泣着小声回答，“我是个乖孩子。别不让我吃饭。”

查理继续认真打量了他一阵子，然后长长叹了口气，把他又举高了一点抱在肩膀上。虽然刚被这个浑身硬梆梆的人训了一顿，但查理的怀抱依旧温暖无比，让卡德摩斯立刻伸出手紧紧搂住对方的脖子，把湿漉漉的脸颊埋了上去。

他哭得昏天黑地，浑身颤抖，过了好一阵子才察觉到比尔温柔的手把他从查理怀里接了过去，他的爸爸抱着他慢慢走上陋居的木质楼梯，带他走进一间小卫生间，把他安放在洗脸池上。他睁开模糊的眼睛，看到镜子里有个头发蓬乱的小男孩，脸上左一道又一道满是脏兮兮的泪痕，两只眼睛也肿得老高。他只看了一眼就羞愧地转过脸，因为他一向被比尔打理得安静整洁，从没见过自己这么邋遢的样子。

比尔一直什么都没说，从旁边的架子上取下一块毛巾，打湿后为他小心翼翼地擦脸。毛巾热乎乎的非常舒服，比尔的手法又很温柔，这一切慢慢平息了卡德摩斯心底的愤怒。

“爸……爸爸。”他小声抽噎着，拨开脸上的毛巾。“对、对不起……”

“没关系的，卡德摩斯。”比尔放下毛巾，然后抬手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。卡德摩斯一眼就看到比尔的手背上有一道显眼的红痕，正是刚才自己发脾气时留下来的。这让他好不容易平息的眼泪与愧疚再一次被勾了起来，他摇晃着身体从洗脸池上站起身，然后笔直看向自己的爸爸苍白伤感的脸。

“别、别生我的气。”他轻声恳求，“别把我丢出去。”

“怎么会呢，卡德摩斯？”比尔凑过来轻轻吻了一下他的面颊。“你是我的儿子，我……我一个人把你养到这么大。而且——而且这都是我的错，是我的自私导致了这一切，所以我永远不可能因为这件事对你生气。”

卡德摩斯并不明白为什么比尔会说这是他的错，但眼下他只知道爸爸不会对他生气就足够了。于是他顺势搂住比尔的脖子，在他耳边小声但急切地问：“我们能回家吗？”他不想再让其他任何人看到自己发脾气，或者提起他是个哑炮这件事了。

“好。”比尔立刻答应，稳稳搂住他，把他从洗脸池上抱下来。当父子二人下楼回到餐厅时，卡德摩斯看到楼下不仅有查理，韦斯莱家绝大多数人都围坐在餐桌旁，原本嘈杂的交谈声在他们进门时突然停顿了几秒。卡德摩斯把脸紧紧藏在比尔的肩头，不愿看到其他人是否都在用查理刚才那种眼光看着自己。

“比尔，卡迪，”莫丽从不远处叫道，“来得正好，快坐下来吃早饭吧。”

“不了，妈。”比尔平静回绝。“我准备带卡德摩斯回贝壳小屋。”

“可是——”

“让他们回去吧。”亚瑟插进来打断莫丽的质疑。“有什么事日后再说，也不急这一时半会。”

“那我们先回去了。”比尔抱着他走到壁炉边，抓起一把飞路粉，却没有立刻离开，而是犹豫片刻后回身问了一句：“查理，你……什么时候回罗马尼亚？”

“明天。”餐桌那边传来一声低沉的回应。

“好。”比尔没再说什么，但卡德摩斯感觉到他深深吸了一口气。紧接着，绿色火光包围了他们，卡德摩斯在离开前鼓起勇气抬起头，最后看了一眼陋居的餐厅，唯一入眼的却只有泰迪那双又大又圆、正笔直望向他的眼睛。一向只会傻乎乎对他笑的男孩此刻看起来不知为何有些难过，可卡德摩斯已经没有机会去问对方为什么了，因为几秒钟后他回到了自己无比熟悉的家，回到属于他与比尔温馨的独处，把其他一切不相干的人与事全部丢在脑后。

***

然而在这之后，卡德摩斯也一直没能找到机会询问泰迪，那天他为什么看起来如此不开心。他在接下来的几周里尽量避免去陋居，每次比尔在周末提出要不要去陋居吃饭都会哼哼唧唧地表示不愿意，而比尔也随他去，并没有强迫他。

生活几乎回到了罗恩结婚之前的样子，平静而静默，比尔白天在书房忙自己的工作，卡德摩斯则在他旁边那张小小的桌子上画画或者看图画书，实在坐不住了就吵着要出去玩。可恐惧总会在夜幕降临之后来袭，每当比尔把他送上床，为他讲完睡前故事，并且在他额头上轻轻一吻时，卡德摩斯总会不由自主紧紧抓住盖在身上的被子，在比尔关灯离开许久后依旧无法入睡，心里想着的只有一个问题：等他明天早上睁开眼睛，会不会已经不躺在这张床上了？他会不会已经被比尔丢掉了？他会不会再也见不到自己的爸爸？

而在那些他不得不去陋居的日子，像是他的六岁生日，他几乎能感觉到每个人都在用审慎的目光盯着他看，仿佛想从他身上看出一丝半缕的魔法痕迹。比尔和他出现在同一个房间时，这样的目光会减少很多，尽管莫丽有好几次在饭桌上话到嘴边才勉强咽下去，但卡德摩斯却能看得出所有人都在想什么。

当所有人吃过晚饭，一起坐在起居室消遣，卡德摩斯窝在罗恩叔叔的身边和他下棋的时候，他敏锐发现屋子里只有两个人不见踪影：比尔，以及亚瑟。他立刻借口要去厕所，从沙发上溜了下去，蹑手蹑脚来到餐厅，站在门口把头探了进去。他的个头正好能被餐桌挡住，因此站在壁炉旁的两个人都没有发现他的到来。

“比尔，你究竟是怎么想的？”亚瑟一向温和的语气此刻有些急躁。“卡迪眼看着已经六岁了，我知道有些孩子魔法能力展现的时间比较晚，但通常不会这么晚。”

他们果然在谈自己没有魔法——卡德摩斯紧紧咬住嘴唇，扶住门框的手捏成拳头，决心不让自己哭出来，而是一定要听完比尔究竟是怎么想的。别人的想法他统统不在乎，只在乎比尔一个人。

然而他的爸爸却沉默了很久才慢慢回答：“我什么都不想，爸。我只希望卡德摩斯能健康快乐地成长，这就够了。”

“当然，我也希望如此——我知道隆巴顿夫人当时那些话让你不高兴了，但是比尔，她说得没错，我们必须尽早替卡迪考虑。假如……假如他真的是个哑炮，那么等到十一岁再考虑就太迟了。”

“你建议我做什么？”

“你知道我，比尔，我一点也不在意血统或者能力这种事，只要他长大之后有一技之长，能养过自己就可以了。所以我当然建议你试试看能不能送卡迪去麻瓜世界上学。”

什么？麻瓜世界？亚瑟为什么会建议比尔做这种事？他——他真的要被丢出去了吗？

“爸，我知道你很喜欢麻瓜，但你有没有想过那会有多难。”比尔叹了口气。“卡德摩斯从小就是在巫师界长大的，我们没给他灌输过任何麻瓜有关的知识，突然把他送进一所全是麻瓜孩子的学校……他怎么受得了？”

“可还有什么办法？巫师界除了霍格沃茨压根不存在其他任何能让小孩子学习的地方，而假如他真的没有魔法，我们也不可能教给他任何有用的东西。你难道忍心他长大之后只能去开骑士公交，或者给霍格沃茨当守门人吗？”

“当然不！”比尔猛地扭头看向亚瑟，扬起嗓门。“我绝对不会让自己的孩子沦落到那种境地！”

“但你必须承认哑炮在巫师界就是二等公民。”亚瑟深深叹了一口气。“我知道一切都在朝好的方向发展，尤其在战后哈利还有赫敏这些孩子的努力下，哑炮的未来或许没有之前那么糟糕。可是——”

“可是我们说的是卡德摩斯的未来。”比尔苦笑一声。

“是啊，如果是他，那么真的什么都不够好。”

“可是，我们又怎么知道把他送到麻瓜世界是正确的选择？”卡德摩斯从没听过自己的爸爸如此迟疑，就好像每个从他嘴里钻出来的字都让他痛苦。“我——我觉得我没法这么轻易为他做出这种决定一生的选择。我……我不想他长大后恨我。”

比尔用一声哽噎结束最后那句话，而卡德摩斯差一点就从门后冲了过去，紧紧抱住爸爸的腿，告诉他自己绝对、绝对不会恨他。可有一只手突然落在他的肩上，他被吓了一跳，抬起头时看到站在他身后的人竟然是罗恩。对方对上他的目光，什么都没说，只举起手来在嘴边做了个噤声的手势，于是卡德摩斯点点头，接着听了下去。

“我不觉得他会恨你，比尔。”亚瑟也把一只手搭在比尔的肩头，轻轻拍了拍。“你这么爱他，为他付出了那么多，芙蓉，你的工作，甚至一个真正的家庭……他长大后会理解的，无论你为他做出怎样的选择。”

“芙蓉和他没关系。”比尔猛地摇了摇头。“而且请你别再说我没有真正的家庭，我有。”

“好吧。”亚瑟叹了口气。“但你的工作是真的，还有其他各种各样的事——比尔，虽然你已经有儿子了，但别忘了你也是我的儿子。你觉得我会看不出你自从卡迪出生后这些年的变化吗？”

“过去了这么多年，还有一场战争，每个人都或多或少改变了。”比尔只这样回答，“不止我一个人。”

“没错，但大家都在尽量朝好的方向发展，包括乔治在内——你知道他在弗雷德死后有多痛苦，可他也没有像你这样把自己完全封闭起来。然而你——你却像是忘记了自己究竟是谁，把一切都给了卡德摩斯。”

“这不就是为人父母的意义吗？你和妈难道不是这样做的吗？”

“我们尽全力爱你们，照顾你们，但同时并没有让自己彻底消失在父母这一职责的下面。我们至少拥有彼此，而你……”亚瑟摇了摇头。“你只有卡德摩斯。”

“这就够了。”比尔的声音轻得几乎难以分辨。“对我来说这就足够了。卡德摩斯他——他是我当初过于自私的决定，因此也是我必须承担起来的责任。”

“梅林啊。”亚瑟揉了揉额头。“这么多年过去了，我已经不在乎了，但是比尔，我真希望你终有一天能够告诉我——”

“不。”比尔立刻出声打断这个问题。“爸，请原谅我，但我永远也不会告诉任何人。”

卡德摩斯并不明白这两个大人究竟在说什么——他知道他们谈论的话题和自己有关，可比尔与亚瑟口中的话听起来简直像是在猜谜。他朝身后仰起脸，想看看罗恩是不是也没听懂，却看到自己脾气最好的这个小叔叔脸色意外凝重，双眼紧紧盯在壁炉前两个人的身上，过了好久才意识到卡德摩斯的注视，颤抖着呼出一口气，勉强咧起嘴角。

“走吧，小家伙。”他牵起卡德摩斯的手。“我们那盘棋还没下完呢。”

“可是——”

“我知道你在担心比尔会为你选择什么。”罗恩把他带到起居室的门口时才停下来，跪在他面前对他轻声开口：“但我觉得你最好给你爸爸一点时间，让他好好考虑一下。”

“所以我真的要去麻瓜学校吗？”卡德摩斯皱起脸。“我不想去，罗恩。我……我害怕。”

“我也不知道，小家伙。”罗恩摸了摸他的头发。“但假如你之后真的要去那种地方，也完全用不着怕。你的哈利姑父还有赫敏婶婶都上过麻瓜学校，而且过得很好——我有没有给你讲过赫敏哪怕在麻瓜学校也一直考全班第一？聪明的人到哪里都很聪明，无论在霍格沃茨还是在麻瓜学校，我相信你肯定也行。”

“可是……”卡德摩斯还是很害怕。“我完全不了解麻瓜。我只知道他们都不会魔法，也不知道我们的存在。而现在——”而现在他要变成他们之中的一员了，蠢笨、一无所知、不懂魔法的麻瓜。比尔要把他丢进那个糟糕的世界了。

“我了解啊。”罗恩却对他用力眨了眨眼睛，做了个有点夸张的表情。“还有赫敏，她就是在麻瓜世界长大的万事通。我向你保证，只要你和她在一起待一段时间，她绝对能把你的耳朵讲出茧子来。到时候你会比麻瓜还了解麻瓜。”

“真的？”

“我什么时候骗过你？”罗恩揉了揉他的头发。“你要是想的话，可以改天到我们家来玩。我和赫敏的家里就有很多麻瓜物件——我发誓你绝对会非常爱电视机，还有电话，唔，汽车也真的很有意思，陋居其实曾经有过一辆，只不过那是另一个故事了，有机会以后我再讲给你听。”

卡德摩斯虽然之前没有那么喜欢罗恩这个叔叔，可今晚他对自己说的话却让他异常安心。或许他用不着孤独一人离开这里，前往麻瓜世界；或许他不会像比尔担心的那样一无所知；而或许……或许大家的担心都是多余的，他只不过和那个隆巴顿夫人的孙子一样，魔法能力出现得比较晚而已，等他到了十一岁，猫头鹰会准时把霍格沃茨的通知书送到贝壳小屋，而到时候他就会是韦斯莱家头一个拥有魔杖、去学校的孩子。

“好。”于是他把眼泪眨了回去，被罗恩乖乖牵回起居室继续下棋。过了几分钟后比尔和亚瑟也回来了，他爸爸在旁边的沙发上坐下来，把他抱在自己的腿上，沉默地凝视他和罗恩在巫师棋盘上厮杀得火热，整晚没有多说一个字。

***

接下来的几天里卡德摩斯一直在强忍自己的情绪，没有向比尔主动提起这件事。想要给比尔时间好好考虑是一方面，但另一方面无论罗恩给了他怎样的保证，他依然一想起自己要去麻瓜学校就会感到无限恐惧。他每天都暗自希望，说不定过段时间比尔就会彻底忘记这件事，或者他的爸爸最终决定他还是留在这里为好。虽然比不上傲罗，但开骑士公交和给霍格沃茨当守门人听起来都是很有趣的职业，卡德摩斯不明白比尔为什么会如此强烈地反对。

然而他早该想到比尔做事一向那么有条理，肯定不会只靠想象就解决问题。又过了几天，比尔睡前突然询问卡德摩斯明天是否能在陋居单独待一个小时，他有一件非常重要的事不得不去做。卡德摩斯的心一下就悬到了嗓子眼，紧紧抓住被子角，希望爸爸能看出他的抗拒。比尔当然看到了，可他的神情却是那样坚定，不容拒绝。

“抱歉，卡德摩斯，但是这件事我必须要去做。给我两个小时，好吗？我发誓两个小时之后我绝对会去陋居接你回家。”

卡德摩斯知道这样的比尔不可撼动，无论他用什么办法，尖叫或者眼泪只会让他的爸爸看起来无比感伤，就好像卡德摩斯这般不可理喻的样子全是自己的错。因此他含着泪，点了点头，然后转过身把脸藏在枕头里。身后坐在床边的比尔迟迟未离开，长叹一口气后俯下身亲了一下他的头顶。

“我发誓一切都会好起来的，卡德摩斯。”

比尔从未向他说过谎，但卡德摩斯完全想象不到一切怎么能够好起来。他抱着枕头在黑暗里一个人偷偷哭了好久才迷迷糊糊地睡过去，中途偶然醒过来的时候感觉比尔的气息正在身边将他温柔环绕。他几乎以为自己又是个小孩子了，从三岁开始比尔就训练他单独入睡，但海边气候复杂多变，经常在半夜电闪雷鸣，卡德摩斯总会在被雷惊醒后跑到比尔的卧室，哭着挤在爸爸怀里才能再次入睡。随着年岁渐长，他觉得自己是个大孩子了，不能再动不动跑过去和比尔一起睡，可他真的很怀念爸爸柔软温暖的怀抱。

“对不起……”他在朦胧间听到比尔这样轻声呢喃，“都是我的错。要是我——我太自私了，真的不应该……”他啜泣一声，轻轻抚摸卡德摩斯的头发。“一转眼你已经这么大了，很快就到了懂事的年纪，而到时候……你会恨我的，卡德摩斯，你绝对会恨我。”

“……爸爸？”他嘟囔一句，朝比尔的方向扭动身体。呢喃立刻停了下来，比尔的手颤抖了一下，然后帮他把被子拉到胸口。

“没事，卡德摩斯。睡吧。”柔软湿润的嘴唇吻了吻他的面颊，但温柔的气息直至他再次陷入梦境也一直没有离开他的身边。

第二天一早他就被比尔叫醒，匆匆吃过早饭后父子二人通过飞路网来到陋居。今天是星期三，除了莫丽之外通常不会有任何人来，但卡德摩斯瞪大眼睛，有些惊讶地看到餐桌旁坐着另一个小小的身体，正一边伸腿踹桌板一边吃盘子里的果酱三明治。

“泰迪，早上好。”比尔牵着卡德摩斯的手，带他一起走到餐桌旁，先和男孩打了个招呼。“你怎么今天来了？”

“达达有事。”泰迪来得次数多了，大家都知道“达达”是他对自己的外祖母安多米达·唐克斯的称呼——泰迪是个很讨人喜欢的小男孩，但在语言表达上似乎稍逊于自己的同龄人，说不清楚有些饶舌的词。卡德摩斯和他比起来在语言方面可以算得上有天赋了，这也是卡德摩斯在面对泰迪的魔法能力时少数能让自己感到安慰的优点，因此他很喜欢故意对泰迪说一些自己从大人那里学来的不怎么有礼貌的话，“讨饭鬼”就是其中之一。

“安多米达今天早上要去圣芒戈一趟。”莫丽从灶台旁转过来，分别给了比尔以及卡德摩斯一个吻，先弯腰又踮脚，看起来非常辛苦。

“所以你就给她免费看孩子了？”比尔微笑着问。

“看一个是看，两个也是看。”她转头看向卡德摩斯。“卡迪，亲爱的，你也想来块三明治吗？”

“不了，谢谢，我早上已经吃饱了。”

“在奶奶这里真的用不着客气。”莫丽不由分说，往他手里塞了一块和泰迪一模一样的三明治，而卡德摩斯小心翼翼瞥了比尔一眼，看到爸爸点头同意后才咬了一口。通常他并不会这么谨慎，可最近这几天他尽可能不惹比尔生气，生怕自己被他丢出去。

“那我把卡德摩斯放在这里，先走了。”比尔在卡德摩斯还没咽下这口面包时已经提出离开。“最多两个小时。”

“不用着急，我还希望卡迪能多待一会呢。”莫丽习惯性给比尔拍了拍衣服上不存在的灰，然后向后退了一步仔细打量。“不过你今天穿了这么一身，是要去做什么？”

卡德摩斯早就习惯了比尔只有在正式场合才会穿巫师袍，在家永远是麻瓜式的衣服裤子，因此他直到现在才意识到比尔的穿着有点奇怪，上衣外套与裤子都是深灰，领口里面是白色的，脖子上还挂着一根细长的黑色布条，整个人看起来和陋居温馨老旧的餐厅格格不入。

“有点事要处理。”比尔含糊回答，从口袋里抽出魔杖。“总之，妈，我先走了。午饭之前肯定会回来。”

随着一声轻嘭，他的身体扭曲着消失在空气之中，把站在旁边嘴里塞满面包的卡德摩斯吓了一跳。“比尔！”他尖叫了一声，然后立刻被呛住了，顿时开始大声咳嗽。莫丽连忙抽出魔杖帮他缓解了咳嗽，又给他倒了一杯水帮他慢慢喝下去，而过了好几分钟，卡德摩斯的脸颊已经烧得通红，他才觉得自己终于能正常呼吸了。

“傻孩子，有什么好怕的？”莫丽蹲在他旁边，怜惜地为他擦了擦嘴。“那是幻影移形，可以让巫师快速前往某个地点的咒语，你之前不知道吗？”

卡德摩斯用力摇了摇头。比尔从来没在他面前使用过这个咒语，他之前一直以为巫师必须要靠飞路网才能去其他地方。“那为什么他没带我一起过？”

“你还太小了，身体承受不住幻影移形。等你过了十七岁，通过魔法部的测试之后就可以了。”

莫丽又给他擦了擦嘴，用咒语弹掉他身上所有面包残渣，顺便帮他整理了一下头发，这才送他以及泰迪去起居室玩。自从有了上次一起睡了一晚的经历，卡德摩斯决定泰迪并没有那么没用，至少抱起来很舒服，所以今天的态度稍微友好了一些。

“你想玩什么？”他从角落里取出大人们为自己准备的各种玩具。“高布石？巫师棋？还是说你和哪些小宝宝一样喜欢玩偶？”

“巫师棋！”泰迪立刻从中挑选出卡德摩斯同样最喜欢的一项游戏，胖乎乎的小手紧紧握住棋盘一角。

“好啊，不过你知道规则吗？”

事实证明，泰迪并不知道巫师棋的规则，他连双方有多少棋子以及走棋的规则都不清楚，一顿瞎指挥，而韦斯莱家这盘历史悠久的巫师棋在听到他管骑士叫独角兽之后立刻炸了锅，属于泰迪那边的白棋纷纷罢工，和黑棋隔着棋盘七嘴八舌吵了起来。

“好了，都闭嘴！”卡德摩斯被他们吵得头大，干脆伸手啪的一声把棋盘合死。他虽然自己也才刚开始学习下棋，但他的老师是罗恩——据说是韦斯莱家棋艺最好的一个，卡德摩斯也因此受益匪浅，才学了短短半年已经可以和罗恩有模有样下几局了，当然也就对泰迪愈发没有耐心。“我们还是玩别的吧。”

“玩霍格霍斯分院！”泰迪倒也不生气，再次兴奋地叫了起来，而卡德摩斯愣了好半天才听明白他在说什么。

“霍格沃茨……分院？那是什么？”

“那是每个去霍格沃茨上学的孩子必须要经历的第一场考验。”莫丽正好端着茶杯走进来，在他们对面的扶手椅上坐下来，笑眯眯回答：“霍格沃茨一共有四个学院，分别要求学生不同的天赋和本质，于是有一定被施过魔法的分院帽会决定学生去哪个学院。”

“哈夫噗夫！”泰迪咯咯笑着叫道，而莫丽慈爱地看他一眼。

“泰迪说的应该是赫奇帕奇，其中一个学院，他的妈妈唐克斯以及祖父都是这个学院的。”

“为什么你们从来没给我讲过这些？”卡德摩斯感到很不满，自己竟然比只有五岁的泰迪知道的东西还少。“比尔是哪个学院的？”

“比尔没给你讲过？或许因为我们家所有人——包括你的哈利姑父以及赫敏婶婶在内——全都是格兰芬多的。”莫丽轻笑几声。“所以很容易就会忽略其他三个学院的存在。”

“格兰芬多代表了什么？”卡德摩斯想起刚才莫丽对分院的介绍，好奇地问，“赫奇帕奇呢？还有其他两个学院都是什么？”

于是游戏时间成了对霍格沃茨校史的短暂讲解，卡德摩斯终于知道四所学院都是什么样子，更青睐怎样的学生。他同样惊讶地发现泰迪对赫奇帕奇相当了解——或许他的外祖母经常给他讲述逝去亲人的故事——而每当莫丽提到赫奇帕奇，他那双大大的棕色眼睛总会闪闪发光。

“我看泰迪很可能会像唐克斯那样，也被分到赫奇帕奇去。”莫丽对着坐在自己脚下的小男孩微笑着说，“不过他说不定更像莱姆斯，是个勇敢正义的格兰芬多。”

“那……那我呢？”卡德摩斯犹豫再三，还是试探着问了出来。他的眼睛一直牢牢盯在莫丽脸上，因此并没有错过她表情中一闪而过的僵硬，于是无论她接下来的笑容有多灿烂，语气有多诚恳，卡德摩斯连半个字都不信。

“你肯定也是个彻彻底底的格兰芬多——哦，不过你真的非常聪明，继承了比尔的脑子，所以说不定分院帽会觉得你更适合拉文克劳呢。”

“那哑炮呢？他们会被分到那里？”他捏紧拳头，在莫丽再次变得僵硬的神情中大声问道：“没有魔法的人也能被分院吗？”

“卡迪，亲爱的——”莫丽放下茶杯，有些慌乱地想要安慰他，“你、你肯定不是哑炮，再等等，等到——”

“比尔从来不对我说谎。”他一把推开身旁泰迪拉住自己胳膊的小手，从地板上站起来，严肃地抬头看向莫丽。“他说他不知道我有没有魔法能力，查理也说在十一岁之前没人知道。而那个隆巴顿夫人——”

“亲爱的，比尔肯定告诉过你，不要听那个老女人的话。”

“可是她说得很对！”他高声尖叫起来，在看到莫丽猛地颤抖了一下时心里一阵满足。“你们什么都不准备做，不为我测试，只让我等——我不想等！”

高声尖叫着发泄完最后一句话，他抬腿用最快的速度冲出起居室，推开厨房后门跑了出去，一直跑到池塘边才气喘吁吁地停了下来。莫丽并没有追在身后，或许已经对他失望透顶——那更好，反正她本来就更喜欢泰迪，说不定巴不得卡德摩斯被丢去麻瓜世界。

他站在池塘边那棵大树下，双手紧紧握成拳，牙齿用力咬住嘴唇，决心不让自己哭出来——他再也不想让任何人看到自己的眼泪了，尤其是那个讨人厌的泰迪。因此，当他听到身后传来咚咚响的脚步时，卡德摩斯并没有转过身，而是继续盯着池塘水面上的一片落叶，粗声粗气地开口：

“别烦我！”

“卡、卡迪。”泰迪的声音同样气喘吁吁从身后传来，在离自己只有几步远的地方停了下来。“别……别生气。”

“你别烦我，我就不生气。”

身后传来一阵窸窣，然后泰迪怯生生戳了戳他的胳膊。“给。”

卡德摩斯深吸一口气，回过头去看看这个讨厌鬼究竟要给他什么。他最先看到的是对方那头鸟窝一样乱糟糟的棕色头发——对方其实很少会让自己的头发恢复原本的颜色——然后才目光下移，看到了泰迪手里抓着的东西。

“你为什么要给我一个巧克力蛙？”

“这是达达今天早上给我的。”泰迪露出一个缺了门牙的笑。“给你，很好吃的。吃了就不生气了。”

“你留着吧，我不喜欢。”卡德摩斯其实很喜欢甜食，尤其巧克力，但他并不想要泰迪给他的。

“可是我想给你。”泰迪的手依旧高高举在他的面前，面上显出之前从未见过的坚定。卡德摩斯瞥他一眼，板着脸点点头，从他手里一把拿过巧克力蛙，撕开了包装纸。但他并没有把巧克力蛙送进嘴里，而是平平摊开掌心，在泰迪的惊叫声中满足地注视着巧克力蛙后腿一蹬，像只真正的青蛙一样跳进池塘里不见了。

“卡迪，你为什么要放它走！”泰迪再次紧紧抓住他的胳膊，声音里带上泪腔。”达达只允许我每天吃一个巧克力蛙，这是我唯一一个……”

看着泰迪眼底晶莹的泪意，卡德摩斯难得心里有些愧疚，连忙把包装纸里的卡片塞进他手里。“抱歉。”他小声道歉，“卡片给你，行了吧？”

泰迪吸了吸鼻子，用手背抹掉眼角的泪，然后把手里的卡片举到眼前。卡德摩斯并没来得及瞥到卡片上的人物究竟是谁，就听到泰迪发出一声无比兴奋的尖叫，紧接着一个热乎乎的身体突然冲进他的怀里，一双有力的小手紧紧搂住他的脖子。

“是爸爸！”泰迪依旧在他耳边激动地尖叫着，“是爸爸！我一直都想要！”他在卡德摩斯快被勒断气的时候终于撤开胳膊，双手小心翼翼捧着那张对他来说无比珍贵的卡片，艰难地阅读上面的字：

“莱姆斯·约翰·卢平，前任霍格沃茨黑魔法……嗯……第一个……”

“给我吧。”卡德摩斯伸手准备接过卡片，但泰迪依旧很宝贵地不愿放手，于是他们在池塘边坐下来，头并头一起研究上面自己看得懂的词。“前任黑魔法……课教授，梅林骑士团一级勋章获得者，……社成员，第一位登上巧克力蛙卡片的……呃……”

“狼人。”泰迪的声音很轻，贴着卡德摩斯的耳朵。“爸爸是个狼人。”

“好吧，如果你这么说的话。”卡德摩斯转头打量了一番泰迪，完全没从他身上看到任何和狼有关的迹象。“一九九八年五月二日……于霍格沃茨之战。生前为……狼人……做出……呃，就这些了。”他挠了挠头。“剩下的词我也不认识。”

泰迪嗯了一声，然后把卡片重新翻回正面。卡德摩斯看到画框里是一个看起来非常温和的中年男人，一头有些花白的浅棕色头发以及看起来有些疲惫的棕色眼睛，冲他们微微露出笑容。泰迪的喉咙里发出一声哽噎，一滴硕大的眼泪啪嗒一声落在两人身前的草地上。

“这是我的爸爸，卡迪。”他悄声说，手指轻轻捻住卡片的一角，显然不想把它弄坏了。“谢谢你。”他虽然眼睛里还含着一泡泪，但已经再次露出灿烂笑容，头发的颜色也逐渐变浅，变成池塘水面反光一般晃眼的金色。

“……不客气？”卡德摩斯实在不知道该说什么，他从来没想象过自己竟然会用这种方式知道泰迪的爸爸长什么样子——他头一次感觉到泰迪其实很可怜，无论他的头发能变成多少种不同的颜色，可他的爸爸却只是一张小小的卡片。

“谢谢你，卡迪。”泰迪又重复了一遍，大眼睛一眨不眨看着卡德摩斯，然后再次用两根胳膊一起紧紧搂住他的脖子。卡德摩斯在原地愣了片刻，不知道该如何是好，但在感觉到脖子上热乎乎的眼泪时慢慢抬起手，学着比尔的样子拍了拍泰迪的后背。怀里的小男孩发出一声响亮的啜泣，把他抱得更紧了。而直到十多分钟后，返回陋居的比尔在池塘边找到他时，卡德摩斯依旧被泰迪紧紧抱着，脸蛋胀得通红，对着爸爸惊讶的神情无奈地撇了撇嘴。

***

“比尔，亲爱的——”

“不，妈，请你不要再说了。”卡德摩斯缩在餐桌一角，仰起头安静聆听旁边比尔与莫丽的争执。“我已经决定了。”

“可是……”莫丽迟疑地朝卡德摩斯的方向瞥了一眼，他立刻低下头，假装正对盘子里的午饭感兴趣。“现在就下决定会不会太早了？卡迪毕竟才刚六岁，我们还有好几年的时间来——”

“来做什么？”比尔虽然面上带着礼貌的笑，但卡德摩斯能看出他神情中很难令人察觉的细微嘲讽。他不知道莫丽是否也能看得出，但她的表情的确有些受伤。“我绝对不会对卡德摩斯尝试隆巴顿夫人曾经对纳威做过的事。”

“我当然不是让你做这些，但是，比尔，说不定……说不定再过几年卡迪的魔法能力突然显现出来了呢？就和纳威一样，他不过是稍微晚了点而已。”

“妈，你难道不觉得这只是自欺欺人吗？”比尔叹了口气。“这个世界上有多少个纳威，又有多少个哑炮？我不愿意为了一个小到微乎其微的可能白白浪费我儿子生命力最宝贵的几年。”

“但……但那些麻瓜又能教他什么？卡迪以后根本用不上那些知识。”

“麻瓜可以教他算数、科学、怎样捣鼓那些爸最喜欢的小机器；麻瓜可以教给他一技之长，让他以后足以在麻瓜世界安身立命，而不是因为没有魔法而遭受别人的白眼。”

“麻瓜世界？”莫丽惊呼一声，看起来更焦虑了。“比尔， 你难道是在说——你不仅打算把卡德摩斯送去麻瓜学校读书，更打算……打算带着他在麻瓜世界生活了？”

“是。”比尔严肃点头，然后转过身来看向卡德摩斯。“当然，这要由卡德摩斯自己决定，但我已经做了各种准备。赫敏帮我在伦敦合适的地区找到了几所可以租住的公寓，周围也有不错的学校。我今天早上就是去亲自见了房东。”

“这么快！”莫丽满脸不敢置信。“可你为什么之前完全没和我们提过这件事？”

“我在一周前和爸提过，这也是他的建议。此外赫敏和罗恩也都知道。”

“你们唯独瞒着我。”莫丽的脸色沉了下来。“生怕我反对，是吗？”

比尔轻笑一声，耸耸肩。“但你的确在反对，不是吗，妈？你一直很排斥爸捣鼓那些麻瓜物件，也从来没主动了解过和麻瓜有关的任何事。我们都知道你肯定会反对，所以不如等一切都办妥了之后再告诉你。”

“我只是不觉得麻瓜有什么好的。”莫丽显然非常心烦意乱，一只手下意识拽住自己袍子的衣襟。“汽车，在天上飞的更大的东西，电，还有……还有那些糟糕的历史——他们一直都是那么暴力的种族，比尔，我真的不觉得和他们一起生活是正确的选择。”

“麻瓜和我们一样，有好人，有坏人，你不能这样一棍子打死。况且难道我们就不是暴力的种族了吗？”比尔摇了摇头。“想想我们是怎么对待妖精、狼人还有家养小精灵的——就连我们彼此之间也一直非常暴力，麻瓜可没有随便就能夺走性命的咒语。”

“可是……可是……”

“没什么可是了，妈。我已经决定好了，我认为卡德摩斯在麻瓜世界能更好成长。”比尔再次把头转过来，严肃认真地看向卡德摩斯：“但最终选择权在你，卡德摩斯。无论你选择哪一个，去麻瓜世界还是留在这里，我都完全尊重你的选择。”

“比尔，他才六岁。”莫丽小声嘀咕一句。“我不觉得他——”

“麻瓜世界。”卡德摩斯放在膝盖上的双手紧紧攥成拳，凝视着自己的爸爸清晰回答：“我选择去麻瓜世界。”

莫丽再次发出一声惊呼，但比尔却仿若未闻，依旧笔直看向他，目光凝重，过了很久之后轻轻点了一下头：“我尊重你的选择，卡德摩斯，但我同样希望你一旦下了决定日后就不要再变卦——当然，假如几年后你收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知书，我们再讨论之后的事，但如果你现在选择去麻瓜学校上学，那我会期待你无论遇到怎样的困难都能坚持自己今天的决定。你能做到吗？”

卡德摩斯咬住嘴唇，感觉比尔落在自己身上的目光是那样沉重。“能……”从他嘴里冒出来的第一声回答非常轻，像是一声胆怯的耳语，但比尔的表情让他立刻挺直后背，大声重复了一遍：我能。我一定会坚持今天的决定。”

“好孩子。”比尔的目光柔和下来，对他露出微笑。“我真为你感到骄傲。”

于是改变了卡德摩斯一生的选择就这样在陋居的餐桌旁被决定下来。莫丽的抱怨与泪水不必细说，但至少家里其他人都非常支持父子二人的决定，亚瑟头一个表示赞同，赫敏与度完蜜月回到英国的哈利在之后也给予他们非常多的帮助。

“我们必须在两个月以内搞定一切。”赫敏在那个周末来到贝壳小屋，从手袋里掏出一摞又一摞的书本与资料放在他们的餐桌上。“所以你们有非常、非常多需要学习的东西。”

根据她的描述，麻瓜们年满五岁就要开始上一年级了，卡德摩斯已经晚了一年，如果再等到明年的话会让人过分起疑。“我们可以说你之前身体不好，所以不得不推迟一年上学。”比尔耸了耸肩。“大概也可以解释为什么你很多东西都没有学过。”

然而即便如此，比尔还是决定让他尽可能为麻瓜世界做好准备。赫敏带来的那些书里很大一部分都是麻瓜孩子们从小阅读的故事书，于是卡德摩斯的睡前故事从诗翁彼豆变成了格林兄弟，从兔子巴蒂变成了小熊维尼。让他和比尔一同感到很惊讶的是，麻瓜童话故事里同样充满各种魔法，仙子与咒语比比皆是，还有非常多会说话的小动物。

“看来我们之间也没有那么不同，对吧？”比尔给他讲完《灰姑娘》之后揉了揉他的头发，“麻瓜也相信一个咒语就能把破衣服变得崭新漂亮。”

“但是她的两个姐姐为什么会想要把自己的脚趾头切下来？那个王子无论如何都会看出她们是假货。”

“我只能说有时候人会拼尽一切，想要拥有原本不属于自己的某件东西。”比尔收起童话书，轻轻叹了口气。“是的，那样做很蠢，可是并不是每个人都能抵得住诱惑。”

除了每晚的童话故事，卡德摩斯在这个夏天还要每周去罗恩和赫敏的家里待一段时间，接触那些自己之前从来没见识过的麻瓜事物。电视机的确是个很奇妙的东西，他第一次见到就上了瘾，比尔也同意他们的新家需要一台——赫敏告诉他为了能更好融入麻瓜社会，比尔最好也开始自己的功课补习。

“我相信其他那些你肯定能够自己去了解，你毕竟拿过12个O.W.L.优秀。”卡德摩斯这位满头蓬乱棕发的婶婶说起这句话时不知为何口气有些酸溜溜的，但比尔只是对她露出无辜微笑。“不过有一点我要提醒你：如果你想和其他学生家长以及邻居打好关系的话，别忘了多了解麻瓜的球赛。”

“球赛？”

“足球。”赫敏长长叹了口气。“相信我，我也不知道为什么他们那么喜欢足球——不过我对魁地奇也没什么兴趣，不对劲的人大概是我，而不是他们。不过说真的，比尔，多看看球赛，哪怕只是为了能和邻居攀谈一句。”

看球并不是比尔需要做的唯一一件事，接下来的这两个月是卡德摩斯见过的比尔最忙碌的一段时间，他不得不在陋居或者罗恩的家里度过大段时光，而比尔则忙着租房子，搬家，去魔法部为他们办理麻瓜身份证件，还有处理他的入学手续。卡德摩斯最初对这些变化抱着无比的兴奋感，他终于可以远离其他人落在自己身上的担忧目光，远离莫丽的眼泪与絮叨，甚至远离这个让自己感觉到如此渺小卑微的世界。他原本唯一的担忧就是比尔会因为自己没有魔法能力而不要他，把他一个人丢去麻瓜世界，可比尔显然不顾莫丽的反对决定抛弃一切陪他一起前往那个新世界，所以这一切对他来说简直像是一场最最有趣的冒险。

然而现实却最终以最为残酷的方式落下来，将当时只有六岁的他砸得头晕眼花。距离九月初开学还有两周的时候，卡德摩斯突然意识到贝壳小屋里很多装饰与家具都不见了踪影，而一楼墙角开始堆积起大大小小的箱子。

“比尔，查理叔叔送给我的龙去哪里了？”他踮起脚望向橱柜顶端，那里却空空如也。“还有我们壁炉上的那些照片呢？”

比尔正站在餐厅一角，手持魔杖，抽屉里的餐具逐一飞出落在他脚边另一个箱子里。他似乎被卡德摩斯吓了一跳，猛地转过身来，脸上带着有些愧疚的神情。

“卡德摩斯……”他把另一只手插进头发里捋了几下，深深叹了口气。“你难道不记得我们要搬去伦敦了吗？”

“我当然记得。可为什么要把这里收拾得这么干净呢？我们周末还是可以回来啊。”

比尔的嘴唇扭曲了一下，然后他停止咒语，放下魔杖，来到卡德摩斯面前，把手搭在他的肩膀上。“不，卡德摩斯，我们以后周末不能再回这里来了。”

“为什么？”卡德摩斯立刻急切追问。“你的花园，还有我的秋千怎么办？”

“因为……我已经把这里卖掉了。”比尔垂下眼睛，轻声回答。“伦敦的房价非常贵，我也没有多少积蓄，想要租一个足够好的房子的话必须把这里卖掉。”

“可是……可是……”卡德摩斯仰起头，紧紧拽住爸爸的衣襟，吭哧半天却憋不出一个字。“——这是我们的家啊！”

“我知道，卡德摩斯。”比尔抬手轻轻抚摸他的头发。“我也很舍不得这里，可我不得不这么做。我真的很抱歉我们必须离开。”

“那接下来会是谁住进来呢？”卡德摩斯想象着那种他在对角巷的街道上见到的胖墩墩的妇人或者干瘪的男巫大摇大摆走进他和比尔的家，把这里搅成一团糟，只觉得一阵难过。“他们会像你一样好好对待这里吗？”

“这个你不用担心。”比尔的嘴唇上勉强浮现出一抹微笑。“我把这里卖给你的哈利姑父了。他有不少积蓄，知道我们有难处，于是提出借给我一点钱。但我不想欠他太多人情，所以最终他接受了我把贝壳小屋卖给他，并且答应帮我们好好保管，暂时不转卖出去。”

“那为什么我们不能继续住在这里？哈利姑父肯定不会介意的！”

“是，他并不会介意，但交易已经完成了，所以继续住在这里是非常不道德的事，我们不应该占这样的便宜。”比尔落在他肩膀上的手微微收紧，像是希望他能深深记住自己所说的话。“卡德摩斯，你要记住，虽然我们很穷，但更重要的是我们的尊严。”

尊严——卡德摩斯或许当时还不足以全然理解这个词对他来说究竟有多重要，但他其实早已切身体会过自尊受损是多么可怕的事，嘲笑，讥讽，失望，这些都曾明晃晃利箭一般刺在他的后背上，让他一次又一次捏紧拳头，眼里蓄满泪水。而同时他也亲眼见到过比尔苍白的面颊与时刻挺直的后背，无论面对什么，他的爸爸总是那样平静自持，不为任何事情动摇折服。他想要变成那个样子，他想要让别人在面对自己时拿出面对比尔那样的尊重。

“我知道了，爸爸。”他扬起头，低声承诺。“我不会再提这件事了。”

“好孩子。”比尔俯下身，在他的面颊上轻轻一吻。“那么，你愿意帮我打包家具吗？你肯定很想自己把玩具还有书装起来，到时候再自己布置你在新家的房间。”

为了比尔脸上能露出些许笑容，卡德摩斯只好装出非常高兴的样子，抱着箱子跑到楼上卧室，把他的各种玩具与故事书一件件装在里面。他的床头柜逐渐空了，橱子也逐渐露出米黄色的挡板，而当他蹲在地上，从木头的空隙里捡出一个他以为早在几年前就丢掉了的小木雕玩偶时，他突然感觉到胸口发闷，一阵酸涩的泪意冲进他的眼睛，让他一屁股坐在满是灰尘的地板上，紧紧攥着手里的玩偶低声啜泣起来。

“哦，卡德摩斯……”不知过了多久，他感觉到比尔将他从身后温柔地抱在怀里。“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”

“比……比尔。”他朝后面扭过身，扑进爸爸的怀抱。“我们真的、真的必须离开这里吗？”他断断续续地问：“我真的不想走……这里是我们的家！”

“我知道，亲爱的，我知道。”比尔紧紧搂住他，从头顶传过来的声音同样沉默、颤抖。“我也不想离开这里。要知道，你就是在这里出生的，然后我看着你从那么小的一点点长到现在这样大。”

“真的？”卡德摩斯吸了吸鼻子。“我在这里出生的？”

“是啊。”比尔轻声叹了口气，然后一用力把他从地上抱了起来，带着他离开房间，走进旁边自己的卧室。“你就在这张床上出生的。”他用下巴指了指屋子中间那张铺着简单浅灰色被单的双人床。“梅林啊，真的已经过去六年了吗？我总感觉那好像就发生在几个月之前。当时真的是……太痛了，痛得我觉得自己已经死了，而且到处都是血……”

“血？”卡德摩斯紧紧抓住比尔的衬衣。“为什么会有血？”

“因为那是我为了得到你而付出的代价。我必须用自己最珍贵的东西来换取你的出生，于是我选择了痛苦，还有我的血。”比尔亲了亲他的头顶。“你就是我的血脉，卡德摩斯，你是我在这个世界上生命的延续。”

“哇，听起来很吓人。”

“是啊，但最终你来到了这个世界上，所以一切都是值得的。”他们离开那间承载了他降生的卧室，顺着楼梯慢慢走到一楼。墙壁上同样挂满照片，有些卡德摩斯完全没有印象，有些他却能够清晰回忆起拍照的时间地点，而每张照片里他都在露出灿烂的笑，要么对着镜头后面的比尔，要么对着和他一起出现在照片里的比尔。

他虽然很喜欢贝壳小屋，但一直以来只觉得这里是个很普通的小屋子，和陋居还有他去过的罗恩叔叔的家比起来都要小。可是现在，望着他与比尔在这里留下的点滴印记，他却突然意识到这个世界上再也没有任何一个地方能够让他如此喜欢，如此思念，甚至还没有真正离开就已经难过得止不住眼泪。

“我们什么时候才能再回来？”他抱着比尔的脖子，一边啜泣一边问。“你还会把这里再买回来吗？”

“我不知道，卡德摩斯。”他们此刻正站在一楼起居室的落地窗前，透过明亮的窗户能够看到屋外悬崖上齐膝高的野草与清澈碧蓝的天空。有很多年卡德摩斯一直以为全英国都应该是这副样子，清爽明朗，带着微微海水的咸味，直到他见识了伦敦灰暗糟糕的雨天。“我希望我很快就能攒够钱，把这里重新买回来，但我真的不知道我们在麻瓜世界的生活会是什么样子。”

“我会很想很想这里的。”

“我也会。”比尔把脸埋在他的头发里，过了好一会才问：“所以，想出去再荡一会秋千吗？其他的家具我们都能带走，但我的花园还有你的秋千必须要留在这里了。”

那我们之后该在哪里消遣周末的午后时光呢？卡德摩斯在心里难过地想。伦敦也有秋千和滑梯吗？有可以捡贝壳、垒城堡的沙滩吗？有那种特别漂亮的紫花匙叶草可以让他们插在花瓶里吗？然而他却一直一声不吭，因为他知道比尔的心里肯定也很难过，任凭爸爸和自己一起坐在秋千上，两人一同沉默地在海风里将秋千高高荡在空中。

几天后，卡德摩斯告别了贝壳小屋，他的秋千，悬崖，海滩，尖声鸣叫的海鸥，与大海时刻不歇的汹涌澎湃，离开了他童年的家，和比尔一起搬去了伦敦。


	2. 17岁，伦敦

“卡德摩斯？”没关紧的房门里传来一声呼喊，“是你回来了吗？”

他坐在门厅的地板上，书包扔在一旁，把头深深埋在双腿之间，对着那块只属于自己的阴暗空间慢慢吸气再呼出来。他知道自己迟早要站起身，脱下鞋子，拎着书包走进公寓，回应比尔的呼喊，可他只希望时间能过得慢一点，再慢一点，因为他不想就这样面对自己的爸爸——他需要在面对学校与比尔之间这段无比珍惜的缓冲，把那些痛苦复杂的情绪从脸上尽数抹去，就好像从身上撕掉一层尚未愈合的血痂，露出下面新鲜嫩红的皮肤。

“卡德摩斯？”比尔又喊了一声，他听到电脑椅的滚轮滑过地板的声音，知道比尔肯定已经担忧地站起身，想看看自己究竟怎么了。这让他极不情愿地睁开眼睛，从地板上手脚并用爬起来，一只手拎起书包，另一只随便梳理了几下乱糟糟的头发。

“是——是我。”他回了一声，然后清了清嗓子。“今天放学比较早。”

“毕竟是圣诞假期。”他的爸爸终于从书房门内走出来，长发在后脑勺扎了个发髻，一身随意的休闲服，但无论从奶白色的衬衣还是卡其色的裤子都让人半点看不出他其实是个巫师。不知是否日夜相处的缘故，在卡德摩斯眼中他爸爸近十年里几乎没有任何变化，只有眼角多了几条细纹，送他去学校时总有人会误以为他们并非父子，而是兄弟。

的确，随着卡德摩斯年龄渐增，脸庞慢慢摆脱童年的稚气，他们两个也愈发相像了，都是一模一样的瘦高身材，红发绿眼，不同的只有气质——截然不同。比尔有多自信坦然，卡德摩斯就有多自卑尴尬，过长的手脚，细麻杆一样的身材，瘦弱肩膀上顶着一颗过大的脑袋，再加上一头颜色鲜艳的红发，他永远是人群里最突出的那个。无论在课上被老师点名，还是课下被其他同学欺负，他的外貌就像是最显眼的靶子，主动竖起来欢迎所有人的拳头与谩骂。

这在过去几年里对他来说已经习以为常，因此直到比尔原本带着微笑的神情猛地一沉，变为探究与担忧，他才突然记起自己脸颊上的那道淤青。

“卡德摩斯——”

“没事。”他扭过头，躲开比尔的手。“不是什么大事，不小心撞了一下。”

“撞在了哪里？用你的脸？”比尔叹了口气。“卡德摩斯，拜托，让我看一眼。”

他垂下眼睛，点了点头，虽然没主动把脸递过去，但也在比尔的手覆上来时没有躲开。比尔手指轻柔，温度比他的面颊略低，凉丝丝落在淤青肿胀的边缘，试探着碰触想要弄清有没有伤到骨头。这同样是父子二人过去几年里早已习惯的流程——或许习惯的只有卡德摩斯自己，因为比尔在看到他身上的伤时眼睛里永远会弥漫无法吐露的深切自责，而那是比落在脸上的拳头还要令卡德摩斯痛苦的东西。

“我没事，爸，真的没事。”他等了几秒，向后撤开一步。比尔的手半举在空中，依旧眉头紧皱，表情痛苦。

“还是上次那几个人吗？”他低声问，“上次把你从楼梯上推下去的那几个？”

“还能有谁？”卡德摩斯夸张地耸了耸肩，装出一副无所谓的样子，但他真的希望比尔不要再提那件事了。那是他十六岁的人生中最屈辱的一天，不仅因为自己被人从楼梯上猛推下去，滚了十几节才停下来，脚腕肿得不得不去医院，最后戴了一个月固定器，更因为推他的那几个人其实比他年纪还小，只是一群正在读九年级的小孩子，但他们非常懂得如何从学生中挑选出无法还手的弱者——瘦弱、戴着牙套、没有朋友因此总是落单的人是最好的霸凌对象，哪怕比他们高了两个年级也不被放在眼里。

“看来我必须再去找一趟你们的校长，他们不应该就这样放任——”

“没用的，爸。”他立刻打断比尔，使劲摇了摇头。“校长也做不了什么，那帮人一直都是这个样子，我不是唯一一个被他们欺负的。”

“可是——”

“再说了，我还有两个学期就毕业了，到时候就能彻底远离他们，没必要在这件事上浪费时间。”他抬手戳了戳自己面颊上的伤，强忍着没倒抽冷气。“这次真的没什么，我真的是想躲开他们才不小心撞在了墙上。”

“如果你这么说的话。”比尔长长叹了口气。“我只是——我真的不希望你在学校里过得这么不快乐。”

“哪有什么办法呢？”卡德摩斯又耸了耸肩。“谁叫我长得不好看，成绩不出色，体育也很差，没有一项拿得出手的，甚至没有女生愿意和我去迪斯科舞会。”

“别这么说，卡德摩斯。”他的爸爸再次叹了口气，“你有非常多很优秀的地方，只不过你……你不愿展现出来而已。”

是啊，他的确不愿展现出来。事实上他不仅相貌上遗传了比尔，也和他的爸爸一样聪明，课上老师无论讲什么题目他总能一听就会。可是，那又有什么用呢？期末多答对一个题或者毕业时多考一个A不会给他的生活带来任何变化，也不会让他多一个不对他挥拳头的朋友——他并非不愿交朋友，他甚至在刚刚来到麻瓜世界的前几年试图找到朋友，可无论赫敏给他补习了多少功课，他依旧和那些在麻瓜世界长大的孩子有微妙不同，而孩子总是最敏感的。几次出错之后，他就成了班上那个什么都不懂的乡巴佬，满脑子诡异东西的怪胎，从小学到中学，从一年级到十一年级，一直如此。

于是，无论在哪个世界，他永远都是那个最格格不入的人，感觉自己被夹在两个截然不同的世界之间，只能眼睁睁注视墙壁两侧的人肆意生活，却找不到属于自己的容身之处。

在这一点上比尔再次和他截然不同，他的爸爸虽然人生前三十年一直生活在巫师界，对麻瓜世界可以说一无所知，但在搬来的短短几年后立刻站稳脚跟，开始为想要在麻瓜世界投资做生意的巫师们提供咨询服务——同样身处两个世界之中，比尔却能做到来去自由，甚至把自己在两边的长处结合起来，这无法不让卡德摩斯感到自惭形秽。

或许，父子二人的差别纯粹源于他们是否心甘情愿选择了这样的生活。卡德摩斯从来别无选择，他并没有像自己以及韦斯莱家其他所有人期待的那样，在十一岁之前的某天突然冒出魔法能力，并且收到那张心心念念的霍格沃茨通知书。那的确是只属于别人的故事，他不是伟大的哈利·波特，也不是纳威·隆巴顿，没有任何人为他带来奇迹。他的十一岁生日像是一句缓缓到期的诅咒，他能看出虽然其他人都替他难过，但也着实为他们能终于摆脱折磨而松了一口气。从此没人需要再关心可怜的卡德摩斯是否真的有魔法，他们终于可以光明正大把心思花在韦斯莱家其他那些孩子身上了。

“我饿了，爸。”他撇开眼睛，不愿再继续这个话题。“有什么可以吃的吗？”

“烤箱里有饼干。”比尔回答，“我今天中午专门烤了一点，毕竟要过节了。”

圣诞节——这是巫师与麻瓜少有的相似之处，但对于他们父子二人来说，圣诞节意味着独处，要么一起去瑞士或者奥地利滑雪，要么安安静静待在家里休息，一起看看电影，读几本书。自从十一岁生日之后卡德摩斯就不怎么再回陋居过节了，他嘴上说是不习惯生活在人人都用魔法的地方，担心自己回学校后会说漏嘴，但事实上他纯粹不想再见到韦斯莱家任何人——莫丽的担忧，亚瑟的关切，还有他那些叔叔阿姨的同情在他眼里不知觉间统统变为虚情假意，他不愿再陪那些人演一出自己深恶痛绝的戏。

比尔作为他的爸爸以及这么多年唯一陪在他身边的人，当然知道他的心思，但他从来没有说破过，只是每年圣诞节前都会貌似随意地问一句他想不想去陋居过节，被拒绝了也不会显出任何不愉快。他不知道自己的爸爸是否私下里和家人保持联系——他甚至因此有些愧疚，因为他知道比尔同样没什么朋友，但与此同时他却不由自主感到莫名的如释重负：还好，至少他还有比尔，而对方和他一样孤独。

他把书包扔在咖啡桌旁边，准备一会再过来收拾，转身朝厨房走去。比尔烤的姜饼就躺在仍有余温的烤箱里，他随便抓起一个塞进嘴里，在咀嚼时听到身后慢慢靠近的脚步。

“卡德摩斯……”比尔靠在旁边的料理台上，抱起胳膊，一只手心不在焉把弄衬衣袖口上的扣子。卡德摩斯知道自己的爸爸肯定有什么烦心事，正在犹豫是否对他说出口。于是他挑了挑眉毛，示意自己在听，而比尔深深看了他一眼，又纠结了一会才深吸一口气。

“今年……我们能回陋居过圣诞吗？”

“——为什么？”卡德摩斯费了好大的功夫才把嘴里的姜饼努力咽下去，喉头一阵火辣辣的疼。“你明明知道我不想去那个地方！”

“我当然知道。”比尔声音低哑，垂下眼睛。“但是……你的查理叔叔今年会回家过圣诞，你难道不想见他一面吗？”

查理——这个名字因为太久没有出现，几乎要被卡德摩斯彻底遗忘了。哪怕已经十六岁了，可他还是能瞬间回想起十年前的那场婚礼以及将他紧紧搂住的温暖怀抱。那之后查理依旧隔上好几年才回一次家，上次两人见面大概是五年前，他十一岁生日那一年，可那是卡德摩斯人生里最黑暗的一段日子，他拼尽全力希望自己能忘记一切，自然也把和查理有关的记忆全都从脑海里推了出去。他只隐约记得一只落在自己后背上火热的手以及几句喃喃鼓励，而在那之后这个人仿佛从他和比尔的生命中彻底消失了，直至今天。

“你已经有几年没提过他了。”他的好奇暂时战胜了愤怒。“他怎么今年突然回家来了？”

“我也不知道。”比尔耸耸肩，但卡德摩斯能看出他的爸爸正在强迫自己放松下来，不显示出异样。他不明白为什么每次有人在比尔面前提到查理，他总是这副样子，就好像他很不愿听到和自己年纪最相近的弟弟有关的任何事。“他几天前给你奶奶写了信，然后莫丽今天给我寄了一封信，通知我他会回来过圣诞，然后……然后问我们回不回去。”

“我不想回去。”他的确对这个查理叔叔有些好奇，但那绝对抵不过自己对魔法世界的厌恶。卡德摩斯无法想象必须在一幢满是魔法的屋子里度过整个圣诞假期会让他多痛苦——他说不定会精神失常的。

比尔的嘴唇颤抖了一下，似乎想说什么，但在最后一秒吞了下去，勉强点了点头。“我知道了。”他的嗓子哑得厉害，仿佛刚刚嘶声尖叫过。“如果你不想回去，那我们就不回去，今年还是我们两个一起过节。我一会就去给你奶奶写信。”

卡德摩斯也点了点头，抓起第二块饼干，目送他的爸爸把手插进裤子口袋里，脚步缓慢朝他的办公室走去。比尔的个头很高，脊背也一向挺得笔直，身姿本该相当赏心悦目，可此刻他在卡德摩斯的眼中却是那样疲惫，彷徨，仿佛踏出的每一步都让他感到无尽的痛苦，仿佛他正穿行于地狱熊熊火焰之中。

“……爸。”他脑子一热，在比尔即将进门前叫住对方。

“怎么？”他的爸爸回过身来，面颊苍白地望向他，“还有什么事？”

“没什么，就是……”他咬了咬嘴唇，空闲的那只手攥成拳头。“我觉得——我可以回陋居过节，但只待半天，圣诞节当天过去吃一顿午饭。”

比尔的表情半晌没有任何回应，就好像他根本不相信自己的耳朵方才听到了什么。过了许久，许久，卡德摩斯才看到他眨了眨眼睛，慢慢张开嘴：“你是说……真的？”

“真的。”卡德摩斯点点头。“只有半天的话我应该没问题。”

“好。”比尔也缓缓点头，动作迟疑僵硬，似乎依旧在处理自己刚刚听到的信息。“半天就已经足够好了。”他咧了咧嘴角，扯出一个极为勉强的笑容，转回身慢慢走进办公室，轻轻关上了门。卡德摩斯则站在烤箱前面安静地恐慌了好一阵子，低下头深吸气再呼气，过了足足十分钟才终于冷静下来。

不过是去陋居待半天时间——他摊开掌心，注视着被自己捏成碎渣的姜饼透过指缝落在地板上——见一见曾经认识的人，被他们追问几句自己目前的生活，挤出礼貌的笑容点点头而已。他能做得到。他一定能。

***

“准备好了吗？”比尔轻声问他。

“老天啊，赶紧进去吧，外面真的太冷了。”卡德摩斯把手插在羽绒服口袋里，一个劲地摩挲手指，但他不幸露在外面的耳朵已经基本没有知觉了——但他觉得这不能怪任何人，因为出门前比尔提醒过他戴帽子，但卡德摩斯对帽子向来深恶痛绝，因为他的头肩比本身已经够夸张了，头发也足够乱，他不需要任何东西让自己的脑袋看起来再大一圈。

“我只想说……”比尔叹了口气，“我们可以不去，如果你不愿意的话。”

“我说过了，我愿意。”卡德摩斯咬了咬牙。在成长的过程中他虽然很庆幸比尔是那种特别民主开明的家长，从来不会独断专横，凡事无论大小都会遵循自己的意见，但有的时候比尔的再三确认也会让他感到颇为不爽，就好像对方在时刻等待自己变卦。

比尔最后看了他一眼。“好吧。”他点点头，然后率先跨进那家狭小肮脏的酒吧。卡德摩斯紧跟随后，在进门时下意识打量了一眼周围。街道上一反常态，非常冷清，绝大多数人必定都在温暖的火炉边享受圣诞日，但每次不得不踏进这家只有巫师才看得见的酒吧，卡德摩斯心里总会升起一阵不安，生怕自己在学校的熟人看到他走进这种怪地方。

“圣诞快乐，汤姆。”比尔步子迈得很大，已经走到吧台旁边，对着后面一个满脸褶子的男巫亲切问候。

“你也圣诞快乐，比尔。”尽管他们几年才来一次，这家酒吧的酒保竟然还记得比尔的名字，卡德摩斯努力不去想自己的爸爸曾经来过这里多少次。而紧接着，对方的小眼睛一转，落在了他身上。“这是你的儿子吗？梅林啊，我还以为你偷偷喝了瓶减龄魔药，和我开玩笑呢。”

“是啊，大家都说我们两个长得很像。”比尔站在壁炉边，冲卡德摩斯招了招手。“快来吧，你先——还记得怎么操作吗？”

“当然。”他粗声粗气回答一句，伸手在壁炉上面那个破碗里抓了一把粉末，慢吞吞爬进壁炉里，把粉末洒进火焰后眼睛立刻被飘起来的绿光晃了一下。

“陋居。”

几秒钟后，他从陋居厨房的壁炉里跌跌撞撞爬了出来，头晕眼花，双腿发软——自从他长到七八岁，比尔决定他可以自己使用飞路网之后，卡德摩斯就再也不喜欢这种无比快捷的移动方式了，他想念在整个世界天旋地转的同时被比尔紧紧抱在怀里的感觉，而再之后，一切和魔法世界有关的东西都被他打上厌恶的标签，若是可以他宁愿挤几个小时的地铁，只可惜飞路网是目前他来陋居的唯一途径。

他用手扶着被各种圣诞挂花装饰一新的壁炉，低头咳嗽了两声，正打算掸去羽绒服衣角沾上的灰，身后突然响起一阵清脆的动静，就好像有人把盘子失手打碎在地板上，而还没等他转身去看，沉重的脚步声便已急匆匆冲到他身后。

“比——比尔？”身后那人声音颤抖地开口，“是你吗？”

卡德摩斯知道自己和比尔看起来很相像，但他毕竟比爸爸稍矮了半个头，两个人的发型也完全不同，这让他皱起眉头，回过身，然后对上一张几乎快被他彻底遗忘的脸。几年不见的查理正站在他身后两步远的地方，一脸失神地望着他，右手微微抬在半空，仿佛想要碰触什么。

“是我，查理叔叔，卡德摩斯。”

“哦——哦！”查理终于眨了一下眼睛，表情像是被人迎头一棍，从某种卡德摩斯不得而知的梦境中猛然惊醒。“抱歉，卡迪，你和你爸爸实在太像了——说起来，比尔呢？”

卡德摩斯没来得及回答，因为下一秒他们身旁的壁炉再次嘭地一下燃起绿火，话题的主角从里面弯腰走了出来，站直身体后立刻愣在原地。卡德摩斯看到他爸爸两腮的肌肉一下子绷紧了，眼睛牢牢落在查理脸上，而查理也一直一言不发，用某种过于深沉的眼神望向自己的哥哥，过了许久比尔才轻轻咳嗽一声。

“你好啊，查理，好久不见。”

“的确，好久不见。”查理嘴唇扭曲成一个类似笑容的弧度，但他的眼神没有任何变化，依旧直勾勾盯着比尔。不知道为什么，卡德摩斯总有种感觉，这两个人压根不是多年未见的亲兄弟，因为他们完全没有要拥抱的意思，看起来更像是下一秒就要用拳头迎接对方的脸。“你的脸……？”

“啊，麻瓜的外科整形。”比尔抬手摸了摸自己做过手术后变得平滑很多的脸颊。“我受够了讲那个‘年轻的时候在森林野营结果被狼群袭击’的故事了。”

“哦。”查理轻轻点了点头。“你看上去——很好。”

“多谢。”比尔挤出这样一句，没再说什么。卡德摩斯皱起眉头，实在不知道这对兄弟之间究竟发生过什么才让他们如此冷漠，却深知比尔对这件事讳莫如深，甚至从不在自己面前主动查理，问了也是白问。

最终，帮这种怪异气氛解围的是从起居室那边传来的一声惊呼：“卡迪！比尔！——梅林啊你们两个真的来了！”

“妈，”比尔在莫丽一头扎进自己怀里之后弯下腰，在她背后轻轻拍了几下，“圣诞快乐。”

“我从今天早上一起来就在想你们两个什么时候才到。”莫丽又紧紧抱了一会自己的大儿子才松开怀抱，向后撤了一步，抬手擦了擦眼睛。“每隔几分钟看一下表，就怕突然接到你写来的信，或者任何口信，说你们来不了了——梅林啊，卡迪，你长得这么高了！”

“奶奶。”卡德摩斯在莫丽突然朝自己扭过头来时勉强笑了一下，“圣诞快乐。”

“你真的和你爸爸年轻的时候一模一样——是不是，查理？我刚才还以为自己眼花了。”

“我刚才也被吓了一跳。”查理的声音有点哑，“还以为你们一直在瞒着我，比尔其实有个双胞胎。”

“双胞胎家里有一对就够了——来吧，卡迪，把外衣脱下来，我去给你挂好。”

莫丽并不是在征求他的意见，而是直接走上来伸手想把他的羽绒服拽下来，可是巫师界不存在拉链这种东西，最后卡德摩斯不得不亲自动手把外套脱下来交给她。紧接着比尔也遭受同等待遇，莫丽心满意足抱着两件外套，大步朝餐厅外走的时候还满口催促：“快去起居室暖和暖和吧，大家都在，等你们好久了。”

大家——卡德摩斯重重吞咽了一下，只觉得嗓子一阵干痒。无论他来之前嘴上有多满不在乎，可如今到了临行前的最后一刻，想象着那些几秒钟后就要齐刷刷落在自己身上的目光，他依旧控制不住自己双腿发软，忍不住想要倒退逃回壁炉里。可就算他能飞路回那家酒吧，他现在身无分文，他的牡蛎卡在羽绒服口袋里，走路回家绝对会被冻死。

“来吧，卡德摩斯。”比尔的手轻轻放在他的肩膀上，将他带往起居室的方向。“没关系的，有我在。”

卡德摩斯点点头，没开口回答，生怕比尔听出自己声音里的紧张。随着他们逐渐接近起居室门口，里面的喧嚣与音乐声也愈发清晰传至耳中。他能听到里面至少有八九个人在同时开口讲话，声音杂乱得像是一团蜜蜂，但在所有交谈之上，最容易分辨的是一个有点沙哑磁性的声音，听起来年纪和自己差不多，大概刚过变声期，此刻正兴致勃勃地讲述着什么：

“——于是我对他说：‘你知道我是谁吗？’他冲我吐了一口吐沫，回答说：‘你不就是那个狼人的儿子吗？怎么，准备用你的肮脏爪子把我的脸划花？’”

“你是怎么回答他的？”另一个听起来年幼得多的男孩急切地追问，而讲述者大笑了一声。

“我说：‘对，我爸爸是狼人，但我想说的是，我是赫奇帕奇的级长，所以斯莱特林扣二十分，因为你破坏公物，欺负同学，并且羞辱一位梅林骑士团一级勋章的获得者。’”

“哇，太帅了！”

卡德摩斯恰好在一片不属于自己的掌声响起时踏进灯火通明的起居室，他甚至用不着费力寻找，一眼就看到那个被众人围在中间，懒洋洋坐在火炉旁一把扶手椅上的蓝头发男孩——泰迪·卢平，他至今依旧清晰记得自己第一次听到这个名字是一副怎样的情景，那时候那个头发颜色绚丽的小男孩同样像此刻这般饱受喜爱，而他自己永远是那个缩在角落里被众人遗忘的存在。

他们的目光隔着半个起居室与整整五年的时光，再次在半空交错。泰迪脸上原本那个得意洋洋的表情在他们四目相对的瞬间突然凝固，巧克力色的双眼逐渐瞪圆，嘴巴也微微张开，一副像是见了鬼的表情。他周围的其他人似乎察觉到他的异样，也纷纷扭头看过来，起居室内顿时响起一片惊呼，卡德摩斯听到有人在用不敢置信的口气叫自己的名字，可他却站在门口一动不动，一直望向泰迪。

实话说，他的确在过去五年里想象过泰迪会变成什么样子。他们最后一次相遇是在他十一岁生日之前的某个周末，那时候他们都只有十岁，恰恰是从儿童转变为青少年的尴尬时期，虽然认识了大半辈子，却依旧不知道该怎么和对方相处。那个时候卡德摩斯已经意识到自己是个彻彻底底的哑炮，这辈子都不可能拥有任何魔法，泰迪能去霍格沃茨却早已是板上钉钉的事，在陋居大人们无论有多努力不碰触卡德摩斯的敏感点，却总会不小心提到等泰迪上学后会如何如何。

正因如此，卡德摩斯对待泰迪越来越冷淡，不尖叫着把所有的愤怒与沮丧发泄在对方脸上已经是他的极限。他知道泰迪很受伤，因为对方和他相处时很小心翼翼，也一直在尽全力向他释放友善，可卡德摩斯不是什么圣人，他知道泰迪是无辜的，却完全不在乎。面对那样一个事事优秀、天生就能显露强大魔法能力的男孩比面对学校里那些在盥洗室的镜子上写他是个娘炮的同学更让他难以忍受。

然而，等他过了十一岁生日，并且在那个暑假之后决定再也不要回陋居之后，他才逐渐意识到泰迪是自己这辈子唯一拥有过的朋友——或许他们算不上朋友，只是因为年纪相仿不得不一起长大，但泰迪确实唯一一个和他分享过糖果、和他一起下过巫师棋、甚至愿意和他相处的人。他一直都知道卡德摩斯是一个多么糟糕的存在，却依旧一次次主动靠近他。

而现在，当年那个脸蛋总是胖嘟嘟的男孩也长大了。泰迪的面部轮廓算不上多么英俊，但他有点打卷的蓝色头发以及圆润的巧克力色眼睛却非常惹眼，再加上笑起来时脸颊上深深凹陷下去的酒窝，让他看起来有种可以令人心情顿时愉悦起来的魅力。他在学校一定有很多倾慕者——这是最先跃入卡德摩斯脑海的想法，让他心底因嫉妒而酸涩。在学校从来没有女生会和他主动讲话，卡德摩斯听到最多的不过是走廊上擦肩而过时一句“滚远点，红毛娘炮”。

他一直都知道泰迪小时候很可爱，长大后也不会难看到哪里去，可对比如此残酷的现实却让他猛地扯开眼睛，再也不想往那个方向多看一眼。

“卡——卡迪！”然而他却听到那里在几秒后传来一声又惊又喜的呼喊，紧接着一道蓝影在面前模糊闪过，他躲了一下后背却磕在门框上，而分神的半秒让他被一对非常有劲儿的胳膊紧紧搂住，带着月桂与苹果味道的温热呼吸喷在他的脸上。

“卡迪。”紧紧抱住他的人又喊了一声，头发蹭在他的脖子上，而卡德摩斯垂下眼睛，刻意不去看屋子里的任何人，却依旧能感觉到他们好奇的目光像是要把他的皮肤撕扯下来。他抬起手来想要推开对方，却不料泰迪正好在这一刻向后微微撤开一步，因此他的手恰巧落在对方的肩膀上，仿佛是他主动抬手搂了回去。

“梅林啊，真的是你！”那双又大又圆的巧克力色眼睛比他矮了一截，卡德摩斯微微低头，注视着里面闪闪发光的喜悦。“莫丽刚才说你今天可能会来，可我不太敢信，因为你前几年一直——你怎么长得这么高？”

“基因遗传。”卡德摩斯故意用了一个对方绝对不懂的词，并在泰迪困惑的表情中撤开手，往旁边跨了一步。“你好，泰迪。”

“呃……你好。”泰迪似乎直到现在才终于意识到卡德摩斯依旧很冷淡，神情中再次显出受伤，却依旧努力扯出笑容。“这么久不见，你还好吗？”

“还可以。”

“麻瓜学校怎么样？——哈利说你今年应该就要中学毕业了？我其实一直都想知道麻瓜学什么东西，还有你毕业之后要做什么？找什么工作？”

“麻瓜学校没什么好说的。”卡德摩斯嘟囔一句，目光下移，看到对方身上穿了一件黑黄相间的毛衣，中间一个大大的字母T，一看就是莫丽的手笔——事实上，这间挤满了人的起居室里所有人都穿着韦斯莱家特有的圣诞毛衣，就连从他们身边一声不吭挤进来的查理身上有一件深绿色的毛衣，胸口绣着一个字母C。唯独他和比尔没有穿——他还记得比尔出门前穿了一件灰色毛衣，至少看起来能融进去——可他身上却是一件黑色帽衫，胸口一个显眼的红色耐克商标，就好像他从头到脚的打扮还不够麻瓜似的。

“可是我真的很好奇嘛——”泰迪的声音被莫丽打断了，一时间他被自己多年未见的奶奶拖在身前，和起居室内一个又一个或熟悉或陌生的人打招呼。除了查理之外，卡德摩斯唯独对罗恩印象最深，其余两个叔叔已经基本忘记他们长什么样子了，更别提他们各自的妻子；至于小的一辈，卡德摩斯决定与巫师世界彻底决裂时大多只有四五岁，他甚至连名字都没记清楚。和他比起来，被一群小家伙围在中间描述自己在学校里伟大壮举的泰迪更像是他们的堂兄。

几分钟后，他被莫丽强硬按在一张单人扶手椅上，手里捧着一杯热可可，而比尔则和他隔了半个房间，不知道在和亚瑟聊什么。从其他人的反应来看，比尔过去五年里也完全没和他们私下有过联系——这让卡德摩斯既内疚，又心安，但他真的需要知道他的爸爸真的一直在遵循他的想法，照顾他的感受，而不是趁他不注意偷偷溜回来享受自己充满魔法的人生。

“卡迪——卡迪！”身旁却有个人一直扰得他不得安宁。泰迪靠在扶手上，动不动就戳他肩膀，或者碰碰他的膝盖，想引起他的注意。

“怎么了？”他朝后扭过头，对上泰迪毫无愧疚的眼睛。“你到底想问我什么？”

“我就是想知道你最近这几年过得好不好。”泰迪的表情里满是真诚。“在哈利告诉我你和比尔不准备再回巫师界之后，我真的问过他你们的地址，想给你写信，但哈利说我不能这么做，要是经常有猫头鹰去找你们的话，麻瓜会起疑的。”

“要知道，这个世界上不只有猫头鹰这么一种通讯方式——事实上我觉得你们在这件事上过于落后了，你知道手机是什么吗？”卡德摩斯并没有手机，那玩意太贵了，而且他也没有可以联系的人，但比尔允诺过等他明年夏天毕业就给他买一部。但这并不会阻止他抱起双臂，对泰迪挑了挑眉毛：“非常先进的设备，只有手掌这么大，可以随时放在口袋里，想和任何人联系只需要按下一个键。效率胜过猫头鹰一万倍。”

“哇。”泰迪的惊讶看起来货真价实，让卡德摩斯心里稍微好受了一点。“我只知道有电话机这种东西，还是第一次听到手机。所以说，如果我也有一台手机，就可以随时和你联系了？”

“你确定你们那里有信号吗？”卡德摩斯接二连三把只属于麻瓜的名词甩在泰迪脸上，就好像那是一颗颗从枪口射出去的子弹，用来保卫自己的尊严。“或者你会用吗？我以为你只知道怎么在羊皮纸上用羽毛笔写字。”

泰迪脸上的笑意终于黯淡片刻，他咬了咬嘴唇。“我不知道怎么用手机，卡迪，但我愿意学，只要你肯教我。”

“我干嘛要教你这个？”卡德摩斯真的很诧异泰迪为什么会说这种话。“相信我，你一辈子都用不着和手机还有其他一切麻瓜物品打交道，所以为什么不继续用你们的猫头鹰，飞天扫帚，魔杖，把手机和汽车留给像我这样没有魔法的人？”

泰迪动了动嘴唇，但没能说出任何一句反驳，和方才卡德摩斯在门外听到的滔滔不绝判若两人。卡德摩斯的嘴角同样抽动了一下，在他控制不住自己的表情之前把头扭了回来。几分钟后，当莫丽从餐厅喊他们午饭马上就做好，大家可以落座时，他听到不知道哪个小孩凑到泰迪身边，对他悄悄说了一句：

“我不喜欢这个新来的表哥，他看起来真的很讨厌。”

“他只是太久没回来了，对我们有些陌生。”泰迪语气轻柔，可这副正义凛然的说教样子却只让他感到一阵不快——不，他并非对这些人感到陌生，他是真心实意痛恨这里，痛恨这群明明和自己有血缘关系却不能更遥远的亲戚，痛恨这个轻而易举拥有一切不属于自己东西的男孩，痛恨用脆弱疲惫的表情说服他来陋居过节的比尔，痛恨……

痛恨已经过去那么久了，他明明早该放弃一切无谓的期待，安心做一个普普通通的麻瓜，可他却从踏入破釜酒吧的瞬间再次感受到那种深入骨髓的渴望；痛恨自己竟会在心底卑微地乞求他不只是一个哑炮，魔法能力能够奇迹般出现在自己身上，而霍格沃茨会意识到自己犯了个多么大的错误，用最隆重的通知书接他去上学。

他低下头，用手死死攥住帽衫领口的抽绳，低头凝视着自己胸口在巫师世界没有任何意义的鲜红色标志，就好像那是一滩从他心底缓缓渗出的鲜血——一半来自比尔，另一半来自一个不知名的女人，混合起来令他如此平凡渺小，没有任何能力，任何作用。

他最痛恨的，其实是他自己。

***

如果他真的能够拥有魔法——卡德摩斯在心底想——那么他此时此刻最需要的就是挥挥手让所有人立刻闭上嘴。

陋居的众人聚餐和他记忆中一模一样，嘈杂忙乱，不同的人挤在一起聊不同的话题，桌子上餐具乱飞，时而传来一声婴儿尖锐的哭泣。他坐在长条桌一角，垂下头沉默地用叉子戳自己盘子里的土豆泥与烤鸡，努力把周身一切想象成学校同样乱哄哄的餐厅。但是，不，在他的学校不会突然有盐瓶从桌子一端飞到另一端，食物也不会从厨房灶台自动飞上桌，而他对面更不会坐着一个随便就能改变自己五官长相的人——泰迪正对着自己身边哈利与金妮的小女儿做鬼脸，突然冒出来的猪鼻子逗得她咯咯直笑，也让哈利露出有些惆怅的怀念神情。

“他妈妈曾经就是这个样子，”坐在他旁边的罗恩戳了戳他的胳膊，对他低声说，“想方设法变出怪模样逗其他人笑。”

卡德摩斯随意嘟囔了一句回复，把眼睛撤回自己的盘子上，他真的不需要再看到泰迪究竟有多么善良热情，遗传了他那对无比伟大的父母。在他另一边坐着的是比尔以及查理，两个人的气氛感觉起来没之前那么怪了，听起来正在有一波没一波地闲聊：

“你和你的男友现在怎么样了？”比尔貌似随意地问。卡德摩斯从很久之前就知道查理独特的取向——事实上，全家最有男子汉气概的人是个基佬这件事有种莫名的滑稽感，他真希望学校里那些拿他身材外貌开涮的人能够亲眼见识一下查理是什么样子。

“呃，你指的是哪一个？”

“叫什么来着……罗德里克？”

“哦，他啊。”查理的语气听起来有些尴尬。“我和他早就散伙了，得有……我都记不得有多久了。他现在也不在罗马尼亚了，临走前说火龙和我都不值得他把一辈子搭进去。”

“我很抱歉，查理。”比尔听起来很真诚，“那……你现在呢？”

“没有特别认真的对象，遇到合适的就试一试，但通常不怎么长久，反而有点像我刚毕业那阵了。”查理轻笑了几声。“你也知道那是怎么回事。”

比尔“嗯”了一声，而卡德摩斯完全能猜到像查理这种性格的人刚从学校毕业会有多狂野。在这件事上他无比羡慕这个叔叔——不仅因为对方哪怕对于普通巫师来说也过于神奇的职业，更因为他是自己见过的最自由、最无拘无束的人，仿佛无论做什么事都随心所欲，不让自己有任何束缚与遗憾。冷静自持的比尔和查理比起来简直像是两个极端，或许这也是为什么这两个兄弟之间的相处总有些冷淡。

至于卡德摩斯自己——他既没有比尔的冷静，也没有查理的随性，摆在他面前的似乎只有无穷无尽的困惑迷茫。他感觉哪怕上天把机会递在自己面前，给予他像查理那样的人生，他照样能把一切搞得一团糟。

“那……那你呢？”在他身边对话还在继续，查理的语气有些迟疑。“这些年有让你心动的对象吗？”

“没有。”比尔沉声回答，“我已经很久没考虑过这件事了。”

查理似乎想说什么，但坐在他们不远处的乔治突然插进话来，大笑着问：“梅林啊，比尔，心如止水了这么多年？说真的，我不觉得你是那种痴情的类型，是不是芙蓉给你留下了一个太高的标准，导致你看其他任何人都觉得配不上你？”

他的声音非常响，因此一时间桌上所有人的注意力都被吸引了过来。卡德摩斯发现自己下意识屏住呼吸，紧紧攥住手里的刀叉，带着些许饥渴侧耳倾听这些大人们的对话。这对他来说也是全新的知识，比尔向来对自己的感情生活闭口不谈，私生活比那种修道院里的苦行僧更寡淡。而这个……芙蓉？——这是人名吗？听起来不像英语——又是谁？

“说起来，我上个月还碰巧在出差的时候见了芙蓉一次。”桌子对面的哈利微笑着说了一句，“显然比尔也给她留下了一个很高的标准，她甚至还问我你过得怎么样呢。”

“哇，”乔治夸张地喊道，“这么多年了依旧念念不忘？比尔，要不你干脆还是再把她追回来吧，我们家里真的可以有一个媚娃。”

比尔长叹一口气，放下手里的刀叉。“哈利，拜托告诉我她已经结婚生子了。”

“这个当然。”哈利侧过头，朝乔治挑了挑眉毛。“她早就结婚了，孩子都生了三个，两个女孩一个男孩，所以比尔大概没戏了。”

“说起来，我当年一直以为芙蓉其实是卡迪的——”乔治话说了一半，猛地闭上嘴，从吃痛的表情来看大概是被人用外力打断。卡德摩斯抬眼瞥向坐在对方身边的人，毫无疑问看到亚瑟把手从桌子下面伸了出来。祖孙二人的目光隔着餐桌撞在一起，亚瑟微微皱起眉头，目光里满是担忧，而他的样子和五年前那个夏天在陋居度过的每次午餐一模一样——仿佛卡德摩斯是一枚随时要引爆的炸弹，而他准备扑上来为其他人挡住冲击。

“——芙蓉是谁？”于是，在他意识到自己出声之前，这个疑问已经从他嘴里跑了出来。他觉得自己的声音并不大，但长条桌旁瞬间安静下来，还在吵闹的只有几个不懂事的孩子。所有人都在面面相觑，互相张望，不知道该由谁来回答这个问题。最终，开口的是比尔。

“芙蓉是我很多年前的一任女友。”比尔朝他侧过头，用那种此刻让卡德摩斯有些厌恶的平静语气讲述道，“她是法国人，我们在一起一年多的时间，但后来因为一些事情分开了，之后也再没见过面。”

“因为什么？”

比尔眉头微蹙，绿眼睛里罕见闪过些许犹豫，卡德摩斯知道自己必定戳到了他的痛点。“因为……”比尔轻轻叹了口气，“因为你，卡德摩斯。”

“不可能。”刀叉的棱角在他掌心硌得生疼，他感觉自己的手臂正因为过度用力而轻微颤抖。“我知道你这么多年从来没有过什么女朋友，所以不可能是因为我。”

“那是战前的事了，在你出生之前。”比尔轻声解释，“拜托，卡德摩斯，如果你想知道的话，我们可以回家慢慢谈这件事，但现在——”

卡德摩斯知道自己现在该理智一点，别让脾气搅坏所有人的好心情，毕竟看在上帝的份上，今天是圣诞日，而这张桌子旁边坐着世界上所有和他有血缘关系的人——唯独缺了一个。唯独缺了那个像影子一样无名无姓、没有面孔的人，时时刻刻挂在他的身后提醒所有人，他，卡德摩斯·韦斯莱，是一个……一个私生子，一个没有妈妈的可怜虫。

他当然想象过自己的母亲会是怎样的身份，而自己身边某些家庭同样支离破碎的同学告诉他，像他们这样的私生子都是失败婚姻或者感情的产物，对方不愿对一个突然冒出来的婴儿负责，干脆拍屁股走人，消失在茫茫世界。唯独有一点不同，那些单亲家庭的同学大多和母亲生活，只有他很罕见地被父亲抚养长大。然而在学校受到的羞辱却不会减少分毫，他那个从来没有存在过的母亲成了其他人口中的浪荡女人，生下他之后立刻被更英俊多金的男人勾跑——他甚至怀疑比尔主动去整容的原因之一就是为了让他在学校至少过得好一点，不必因为自己脸上的伤疤而被同学嘲笑，可他行动得太迟了，伤害已经造成，无法逆转。

在他眼里比尔当然是世界上最好的人，因此他想象不到会有任何人生下自己之后主动离开，无论其他同学怎么说。在今天之前，他一直以为比尔不得不亲自抚养他长大，是因为自己正好出生在巫师界最动荡的那段时间，或许他的母亲死在了战争中——他甚至在遇到泰迪之后开始想象，或许他的母亲也是个足以获得梅林骑士团勋章的英雄，只不过没人知道她的英勇事迹；就算不是，退一万步讲，他的母亲只是一个不足为道的无名人士，他的出生源自一段秘密恋情，两人最终选择不在一起，至少比尔承担起全部责任，是个足够负责、足够令人敬佩的父亲。

然而，就在几秒钟前，比尔却亲口告诉他，自己的出生导致了比尔与前任女友的分手——那也意味着，在自己被比尔通过精子与卵子的结合带到这个世界的那一瞬间，比尔其实还和另一个人处于一段感情关系之中。他的母亲不仅身份不被人所知，更是彻彻底底的不可见人，甚至不正当，不道德，一个或许在醉酒后本不该犯的错。

卡德摩斯并不信教，但在这一刻，凝视着比尔满是愧疚与恳求的绿色眼睛，他却不得不想：这难道就是上帝对罪行的惩罚吗？比尔犯了错，出了轨，最终接受惩罚的却是他？不仅没有母亲，更没有魔法能力？——真相其实是这样吗？他其实是一个彻头彻尾的错误，本就不该出现在这个世界上，因此才在不到二十年的生命里经受了这么多痛苦折磨？

“卡德——”

“不！”他猛地从桌边站起身，被撞开的叉子哐当一声砸在地板上。在他面前比尔无比显眼地瑟缩了一下，不知是因为撞击声，还是因为卡德摩斯的举动。“省省吧，我不想听！”

“卡迪——”餐桌旁不知是谁惊讶地喊了一句，而这个他一直以来深恶痛绝的昵称在此刻终于释放了内心深处所有积蓄起来的怒火，让他扭转过头，在因极端愤怒而赤红模糊的视线里对所有人高声咆哮：

“你们所有人都省省吧，我知道你们根本没人关心我！我只不过是一个让你们蒙羞的私生子，一个没有半点魔法的废物，我猜你们巴不得我死在麻瓜世界才好！”

整个餐厅一片寂静，在他扯着嗓子嘶声喊出最后一个字，不得不停下来剧烈喘息的时候，他甚至能听到墙壁上那口挂钟的滴答作响。他为什么会在这里？——他麻木空白的脑子也像钟表齿轮一样缓慢转动——他宁愿缩在学校肮脏阴暗的盥洗室，和几百年没人刷过的马桶作伴，也不想待在这里，装饰温馨，温情脉脉，其实全他妈是狗屁。

于是他的身体率先作出反应，把身后的椅子往旁边狠狠一推，在木头刺耳的撞击声中大步走出餐厅，完全没有任何前进的方向，步子却越迈越快。直到细小的雪花突然打在面颊上，脖子里灌满冰冷的寒风，他才突然意识到自己不知不觉间已经穿过雪地，走到后院结冰的池塘边——和他小时候那次从屋子里冲出来时选择的地点一模一样。十年过去了，他依旧是那个满腹愤怒自卑的男孩，唯一能拿来面对世界的只有尖叫与逃避。

因此，当他听到身后传来的脚步声时，他满心以为跑来安慰他的同样也是那个蓝色头发的男孩。但是，不，他感觉自己被一双强健有力的手按住肩膀，强迫他朝后转过身来。

“卡迪——”

“别叫我卡迪！”他对着查理冷硬的表情再次尖叫。“那不是我的名字！”

“我他妈完全不在乎你叫什么。”查理眯起眼睛，声音低沉，充满威胁。卡德摩斯个头长得很高，已经可以和自己这位叔叔平视，可他依旧能感觉到从对方身上传出的压力感。“我只知道你刚刚的所作所为让我们所有人都很伤心。”

“那你他妈又有什么好在乎的？”卡德摩斯不愿示弱，也同样用上诅咒的字眼，换来查理更冰冷的凝视。“你总是这个样子，四五年才回家一次，见了面就只知道训斥我不听话。怎么，现在还准备用三天不让我吃饭来威胁我，让我回去给所有人道歉？”

“要是可以，我更想揍你一顿，让你好好清醒一下。”

“那就请便吧。”卡德摩斯侧过脸，露出他颧骨上还留有浅淡痕迹的淤青。“只不过你估计要下手重一点才有效果，因为我早就习惯别人揍我了。”

查理眼里的冰冷略微消融，脸上显出些许挫败。“卡德摩斯……”他叹了口气，“我知道你在麻瓜世界过得不开心，可那不代表你应该——”

“不该大喊大叫，搅坏所有人在圣诞日的好心情？哦，所以我应该什么？应该好好坐在餐桌旁边，像个傻子一样看你们使用魔法，还是满脸崇拜听泰迪讲他在学校里的英勇壮举？要真是这样，你们本该在我进门的时候就告诉我什么时候鼓掌喝彩。”

“别这样，卡德摩斯，你明明知道我们都很关心你——没人想让你做那些事，你和比尔只是太久没回家了，大家都不知道该怎么对待你们。”

“这话从你嘴里说出来真的特别有意思，因为我和比尔绝对不是唯一五年没回家的人。说真的，我完全不知道你为什么这么在意我怎么样，甚至还专门追出来。”

“因为你是我哥哥的儿子。”查理只是这样回答。

“啊，对，比尔，我其实觉得你也完全不在乎他。”卡德摩斯冷笑一声，“因为我从来没见过五年里没有半点联系的兄弟，你好像也巴不得他死在麻瓜世界。”

“闭嘴！”查理喉头沙哑，低声咆哮，手指紧紧按进他的肩头，卡德摩斯毫不怀疑那里已经留下了一对清晰的手印：“你根本不知道我和比尔是什么关系！”

“是啊，我不知道，因为你压根没给我过机会——不过说起来，假如你和比尔关系很好，那你知道他究竟上了谁的床才导致我的出生吗？”

卡德摩斯只是随口一问，想表达的更多是嘲讽，甚至伤害查理的感情，可对方原本眯起来的眼睛却在瞬间瞪大了，冷硬的表情也变为某种失神的恍然，就好像他突然被痛苦回忆拖入深渊。卡德摩斯敏锐地意识到查理肯定知道什么，甚至很可能是那段往事最终导致他和比尔现在如此冷淡的关系，但就在他能开口询问之前，查理从喉头哽出一声颤抖的笑，轻轻放开卡德摩斯的肩膀。

“抱歉，小家伙，我也不知道。”他再次自嘲一笑，摇了摇头，“或许正如你所说，我和比尔的关系的确没有那么近。”

“所以这个世界上究竟有人知道当年他妈的究竟发生了什么吗？”卡德摩斯沮丧地踢飞脚下松软的积雪，雪沫溅得查理裤子上到处都是，可对方却一动不动，仿佛压根没看见。“我妈妈到底是谁？”

“只有比尔知道，你必须去问他。”查理嗓音沙哑，有些伤感地凝视他。“但是，卡德摩斯，你好好想想，那真的重要吗？自从你出生比尔就一直亲自照顾你，从来没休息过一天，为你放弃了那么多——他太爱你了，愿意为你付出一切，所以你刚才的话绝对会让他非常受伤。”

出生——查理的话立刻让卡德摩斯回想起十年前他们最后在贝壳小屋度过的那几天，比尔曾抱着他，对他亲口说他就是在那里出生的。那段记忆现如今已经模糊，他记不得比尔具体说了什么，可那时候比尔的确没提过任何一个女人的名字，甚至除了他之外的任何人。

“我只希望——”他越过查理的头顶，遥望陋居落雪的屋顶与烟囱里淡淡飘出的一缕白烟。这一切看起来都那么平凡美好，可为什么却注定不属于他？“我只希望我是个再普通不过的孩子，拥有普通的父母，普通的童年，然后和其他所有孩子一样到了年龄去霍格沃茨上学。我宁愿比尔没那么爱我，我宁愿——”

他宁愿比尔是一张从巧克力蛙里抽出来的卡片，只有几行简单的字描述他伟大的一生；他宁愿用那些早就习以为常的拥抱、亲吻与微笑去交换属于自己的魔法能力以及在学校里受人尊敬喜爱。

他紧紧闭上眼睛，努力将涌入鼻腔的酸涩咽回去。他不想哭。他已经太久、太久没有在外人面前流过眼泪了。

“别，卡德摩斯，千万别这么想。”他感觉自己的肩膀再次被查理紧紧按住，他不知道自己是不是把刚才心中所想真的说出了口，但此刻站在他对面的人听起来是那样慌乱，苦苦哀求。“求你了，卡迪，你不能这么对待比尔——他太爱你了，你是他的一切，他绝对受不了你这么想，他会发疯的。”

“就好像我现在没疯似的。你不知道我过的是怎样的生活，查理——没人知道，连比尔也不知道。”

“是，我的确不知道。但我知道你还有比尔，而那还不够吗？”

他轻笑一声，满是嘲讽。“除非比尔能时时刻刻陪在我身边，替我挡掉学校里那些拳头，帮我在被人羞辱的时候骂回去——除非比尔能告诉我，我的妈妈究竟是谁，为什么我是一个该死的私生子。”

“我能。”

他猛地睁开眼睛，看到比尔站在几步开外，一只手插在裤子口袋里，哀伤而平静地望向他，红发上落着一层薄薄的雪，不知道已经站在那里听了多久。

“比尔——”查理发出一声低呼，立刻放开卡德摩斯的肩膀，从父子之间撤开，可比尔没有动，卡德摩斯也没有动。两双形状与颜色都一模一样的眼睛深深注视彼此，卡德摩斯看到自己爸爸的眼中蓄起晶莹的泪光，可他同样没有让眼泪流出来。

“我刚才说了，卡德摩斯，关于这件事，无论你想问什么，我都可以告诉你。但不是在这里，我们现在就回家——”

“不。”卡德摩斯轻轻摇头。“我想去我们真正的家。我想去贝壳小屋。”

***

那种感觉很奇妙，踏入陋居厨房的壁炉，在燃起绿火中高声喊出“贝壳小屋”，就好像他依旧是曾经那个只有五岁的小男孩，迫不及待想要远离这里的喧嚣，回到那间被隆隆海浪声包裹却又如此安静的小屋。他已经和比尔在伦敦生活了十多年，两人从最先那间狭小便宜的出租公寓房逐渐换至现在这间有独立办公室与阳台的大公寓，窗外的景色也从垃圾堆与长条椅变为相对幽静的小花园，可卡德摩斯从来没把伦敦当成过自己的家。对他来说家只意味着一个地方。

然而在他十年后再次回家的瞬间，他便被壁炉里积攒了足足十年的灰尘毫不留情地呛住了。他的嗓子像是有人往里面强迫塞了一把粉笔灰，剧烈的咳嗽让他涕泪横流，压根看不清眼前的任何东西，只顾扶着旁边的墙壁弯腰猛咳。他甚至不知道比尔是什么时候飞路过来的，直到片刻后一张柔软的手帕被递到他的手中，卡德摩斯立刻抓起来狠狠擦了一把脸，又擤了擤鼻子，这才勉强睁开依旧泪水模糊的双眼望向面前的人影。

“好点了吗？”比尔轻声问他。“抱歉，我本该考虑到这点，先过来打扫一下就好了。”

“用——咳，用什么打扫？”卡德摩斯用手背抹掉又一滴流出来的眼泪。“我可没看到你随身携带吸尘器。”

比尔耸了耸肩。自从开始在麻瓜世界生活，比尔便尽量不使用魔法或者任何施过魔法的东西，他的魔杖早就被好好藏了起来，锁在抽屉的最底层。但卡德摩斯心里深知比尔依旧能够不通过魔杖使用些许魔法，他还记得自己脚腕扭伤最严重的那几晚，比尔总会在他床边坐下，用手轻轻摩挲他肿胀的脚腕，嘴里默念着什么。最终他的康复速度比医生预计的快了两周，但父子二人心照不宣，谁都没有在明面上提过这件事。

“好吧。”卡德摩斯把脏兮兮的手帕塞进裤子口袋，终于开始转头打量贝壳小屋的起居室。十年后再次归来，这里感觉起来比他记忆中要小了许多——或许因为曾经他的个头还没有壁炉高，而现在他却已经可以轻松抬起手来够到旁边空橱柜最上面的一格。除此之外，搬空了家具的起居室也并没有让他觉得有多宽敞，他怀疑这里甚至没有自己现在的卧室大，可他却记得自己小时候会在天气糟糕透顶的时候在这里和比尔玩扔球、捉迷藏、巨龙打架，还有许许多多数不清的游戏。他的目光长久停留在壁炉前的那块空地上，他们曾经那张旧沙发在上面留下一个清晰的四方形痕迹，他感觉自己几乎可以看到十年前的自己在玩耍时从沙发后面小心翼翼探出头来，被比尔一把抱住后发出兴奋的尖叫声。

梅林啊，那时候他是多么期待自己能尽快长大，可如今他却希望时间可以倒流，倒流回哈利以及罗恩的婚礼之前，让他永远只做那个被比尔抱在怀里、对外界事物一无所知的小男孩。

“所以，”他下意识把手插在口袋里，模仿比尔的姿势，但他却永远学不来对方那种自在的气质，“我是在这里出生的？”

比尔沉默地点了点头，神情逐渐变得凝重，略带些许伤感。“是啊……”片刻后他轻声感叹，“就是在这里，十七年前的六月底，恰好在天亮之前，夜色最浓的那段时间。”

“我还记得……你说当时只有你一个人在，你并没有提到其他任何人。”

“你竟然还记得？”比尔看上去有些吃惊，“我还以为你当时年纪太小，肯定不记得我对你说了什么。”

“拜托，比尔，那是你第一次提到我的出生，我怎么可能忘？”卡德摩斯沮丧地皱起眉头。“别再把我当小孩子了，告诉我当时究竟发生了什么吧。”

“我说过，无论你想知道什么，我都可以告诉你。”比尔换了个姿势，靠在壁炉上，用手轻轻拂去挂在自己袖口的一张蜘蛛网。“而且你的确已经不是小孩子了——按照巫师世界的规矩，你在今年夏天已经成年了。”

卡德摩斯眨了眨眼睛。他知道巫师十七岁就成年，比麻瓜提前一年，但他早就把这件事彻底忘在脑后，天天和学校里的同学相处，他甚至总会忘记自己因为晚入学一年，其实比其他同学都要年长。难怪今年夏天他过生日的时候比尔特意询问他要不要回陋居，说亚瑟还有莫丽都希望能够和他一起庆祝，可当时他不觉得自己的生日有什么大不了的，毫不留情地拒绝了。即便如此，他还是从陋居收到了一份生日礼物——一枚款式老旧的手表，而他收到后就塞在抽屉里，从没戴过一天。

“好，那么我想知道——”他深吸一口气，对上比尔的眼睛，“我的妈妈究竟是谁？为什么你从没告诉过任何人她的身份，就好像这是什么天大的秘密？”

比尔的面颊微微抽动，牙关紧咬，仿佛在本能地将这个秘密吞咽下肚，但他们对视片刻后，卡德摩斯看到他的爸爸轻轻叹了一口气。“我可以告诉你，卡德摩斯，但我希望你能先向我保证，在你听到真相后不会有太过激的反应——或者至少听我解释，讲完整件事的前因后果。”

“我保证。”卡德摩斯努力扳住脸，但他的在裤子口袋里紧紧握成拳，心脏因为紧张与期待而砰砰乱跳。比尔又看了他一眼，依旧满脸犹豫，但他知道自己的爸爸从来不会食言，于是他安静地等下去，等待这个自己生命中最大的秘密慢慢揭晓。

“好吧。”比尔侧靠在壁炉上，一只手紧紧抓着上方布满灰尘的台板，仿佛在借以稳定自己的身体。“你的妈妈……你其实从来没有过妈妈，卡德摩斯，是我生下了你。”

这绝对是个玩笑。卡德摩斯瞪大眼睛，笔直看向自己面前比尔那张无比熟悉的脸，想要从上面分辨出任何踪迹，但比尔看起来却是那么坚定，那么哀伤，微微留着胡茬的嘴角向下显出苦涩的弧度。所以——所以这不是玩笑，至少对比尔来说并不是，难道是卡德摩斯的耳朵出现幻听了吗？因为——

“这怎么——不可能！”他发现自己的嗓子彻底哑了，错乱的词句从里面慌不择路，飞奔而出：“你怎么会是——我学过生物，比尔，我知道受孕和怀孕是怎么回事！你是个……你是个男人，你不可能——”

“我或许看上去是个男人，心理上也一直是，但我的身体在很多年前就已经被彻底改变了。”

“什么？！”卡德摩斯依旧不敢相信自己的耳朵，他甚至开始怀疑这一切是不是只是一场噩梦，他其实因为要去陋居过圣诞太过紧张，于是不肯安分的大脑给他上演了这样一幕荒诞剧。“你是去做了变性手术还是……？”

“咒语。”比尔轻声回答，“准确来说，是诅咒。那是很多年前的事了，我当时比你现在稍微大一点，只有二十岁，在工作的时候不幸遭到一个非常恶毒的诅咒，将我的身体彻底转换了性别。”

啊，对，咒语，诅咒，一切和他无关的乱七八糟——他的脑子被麻瓜改造得过于成功，已经彻底忘记了巫师世界那些千奇百怪的东西。“那你……你就没想过变回来吗？或者如果你不想变回来，那为什么你要一直保持男性身份？我猜爷爷奶奶他们都不知道吧？”

“我变不回来。”比尔耸了耸肩。“那个诅咒太过强烈，想要解除的代价只有死亡。不过你想的没错，我的确没有告诉过其他任何人——除了你的罗恩叔叔，但那也是很多年前的事了，他这些年里也从来没说出去过。”

难怪罗恩是和比尔关系最亲近的兄弟，卡德摩斯一直感觉罗恩对待比尔和对待其他几个哥哥略有不同，更——亲昵？信赖？甚至有点像他和莫丽的相处。“这听起来简直——简直太像是在开玩笑了，比尔。”

“我知道。”比尔面上一片平静。“最开始我也一直觉得这是个非常滑稽的玩笑，一度让我觉得我是不是做错了什么事必须接受惩罚，但最终我选择接受这样的命运。”

“你怎么能就这么……接受了？”卡德摩斯依旧觉得匪夷所思。“而且还一直没让别人撞破？老天啊，要是我们学校有像你这样的人——”他打了个哆嗦。他们学校的确有一个很古怪的男孩子，用麻瓜的词叫做“异装癖”，他只不过选择穿女生的校服，再加上有时候化点妆，就已经成为几乎所有人的欺负对象，很多人都把在他上厕所的时候把他反锁在马桶间当成自己最大的乐子。他没法想象如果这种事情落在自己身上——他又打了个哆嗦。

“情况没你想的那么糟。我当时已经成年了，独自一人在外工作，并不住在家里，和同事关系也没那么近。再加上我可以使用变形咒蒙蔽其他人的眼睛，所以一直以来都没被人发现。”比尔微微一笑。“不然你以为我在怀孕的几个月里一直躲在这里谁也没见吗？当时恰好是战前最紧要的一段时间，我必须天天去霍格沃茨巡逻或者替凤凰社做任务，幸好我的变形咒一直非常出色。”

“那你的脸……？”卡德摩斯突然想起另一件事，亚瑟曾说过比尔在他出生几天后遭受了袭击，他差一点点就成为无父无母的孤儿。“和——和我有关吗？”

比尔眼神沉重地看了他片刻，轻轻点头。“当时我刚生下你没几天，身体还非常虚弱。袭击我的是一个狼人，我猜他闻到了我身上的血腥味，这才对我发动袭击。但是，卡德摩斯，你同样也拯救了我，如果不是你，如果我没有一直想着你，那我当时说不定就放弃抵抗，让他彻底杀掉我了。”

卡德摩斯知道就在几十分钟前他还在希望比尔只是一张巧克力蛙卡片，可当他真正听到比尔对当初险境语气平淡的描述，他却忍不住感到后背发冷。“那……那如果我给你带来这么多的麻烦，你为什么当初还选择生下我？——还有那个芙蓉，这一切到底是怎么回事？”

“芙蓉是我犯的一个错，我不该当初同意和她交往。”比尔轻轻叹了口气。“她是个非常好的女孩，如果……如果我没有被诅咒转变性别，那我很可能会和她继续走下去，结婚生子，但是——”他的目光温柔落在卡德摩斯的身上，里面凝聚着无声但沉重的爱，“我永远都不会后悔生下你。你是我这辈子做过最自私但也最不后悔的选择。”

“自私——”他不知道比尔用这个词想表达什么，可听起来却是那么刺耳。“你——你究竟是和谁……比尔，我不是屁都不懂的巫师小孩，我接受了整整十年麻瓜教育，你不可能仅靠自己就能怀孕。究竟谁才是我的……”他喉咙干哑，努力吞咽了一下才终于说出最后那个最让他难受的词：“爸爸？”

比尔面颊上的肌肉在最后那个词出口的瞬间猛地抽搐了一下，目光里的神情从温柔变为痛苦。“我是你的爸爸，卡德摩斯，你永远也不用怀疑这个。”

“不，别用这个来搪塞我！”卡德摩斯的指甲深深陷入掌心，明明眼睁睁看着比尔的脸色越来越铁青，却忍不住扯着嗓子叫喊起来。“你知道我在问什么！谁是我生理意义上的爸爸？谁给我提供了另一条染色体？谁——你究竟跟谁睡过才生下了我，比尔？”

“卡德摩斯……”比尔深吸一口气，眼眶在瞬间通红，他从来没见过自己的爸爸这般脆弱受伤的模样。“卡德摩斯，求你，别问我这个。”

“你说过我想知道什么你都会告诉我！”

“唯独这个不行。”比尔的声音微弱但坚定。“我发过誓，卡德摩斯，绝对不会把这个秘密告诉任何人，而是要带进我的坟墓。”

“为什么？！”他猛地上前一步，几乎和比尔的鼻尖撞在一起，伸手紧紧揪住对方的灰毛衣。“你为什么要这么做？不是说我已经是成年人了吗，但为什么仍然不告诉我？你难道就这么怕我为了另外一个男人把你丢下吗？——老天啊，比尔，我只是想有个完整的家，让我知道我双亲中的另一个究竟是谁有那么困难吗？！”

在这样近的距离，他能清晰看到比尔的瞳孔微微扩散，睫毛正不断颤抖，一滴硕大的泪珠正从他的睫毛根下面慢慢溢出来，顺着眼角打在高耸的颧骨上。那里虽然经过几次整形手术，依旧留有些许无法彻底移除的疤痕，这几乎让卡德摩斯动摇，想要放开手，让比尔别再这么痛苦——然而只是几乎，因为他同样因积攒了十几年的渴求而内心煎熬。

他太想知道把自己带到这个世界上的另一个人究竟是谁了，他再也不想只当一个私生子。他甚至在这一瞬间已经想象到之后一幕幕画面，当他终于站在另一个面目陌生的男人面前，向对方展示他所错过的一切——他当然不会把比尔抛下，无论比尔对他而言是怎样的存在，可他需要知道自己的生命里至少有一样东西是完整的。

他们保持这个姿势，对视许久，久到卡德摩斯揪住毛衣的手开始因为用力过猛而发抖，比尔终于深吸一口气，垂下眼睛，眨掉眼底的泪。“不，卡德摩斯，我做不到。”泪水接二连三从他眼眶中落下，可他却一直保持和卡德摩斯目光交错，带着鼻音开口时吐字清晰无比。“我知道你想要什么，但我给不了你，因为真相只会让你更痛苦。”

“让我自己选择！”卡德摩斯急切地喊，“我已经是成年人了，我有权为自己做选择。”

“我知道，”比尔颤抖着轻笑一声，“我也一直都给你选择任何事情的机会，无论你是不是成年人，但唯独这件事——让我再自私一回吧，卡德摩斯，身为你的父亲，这件事我必须为你做选择。”

“那你——你就不是我的父亲。”这句话带给他的震撼远比他想象中要大。他的手从比尔身前无力垂下，绵软的双腿向后跌撞地退后一步，又一步。然而，当他终于鼓足勇气抬眼看向比尔，他却觉得自己早已伤痕累累的心再次碎成千百块尖利的残片，把他扎得鲜血淋漓。

比尔依旧靠在壁炉旁，眼眶通红含泪，可他的面颊却是那样苍白，仿佛浑身上下的血都在刚才那瞬离开了他的身体——他看起来像是已经死了，现在站在原地的不过是一具行尸走肉。

“卡——卡德摩斯……”他的声音已经全然哑了，断断续续仿佛濒死之人突出的最后一口气，令人不忍卒听。“你——你怎么能这么说……”

“因为我认识的比尔从来不会做这种事。”卡德摩斯知道从自己嘴里吐出来的每个字还在继续伤害他们，仿佛一柄两端锋利、将他们一起贯穿的长矛，可他却控制不住自己的嘴——他什么都控制不住了。“我的父亲——他永远都会征求我的意见，绝对不会打着对我好的名头替我做任何选择。如果你做不到这个，那你……你就不是我的比尔。”

“我……我当然是你的比尔。”他的爸爸从壁炉上把自己撑起来，摇晃着向前走了一步，仿佛想要抓住他，把他抱在怀里，但卡德摩斯却只是再一次猛地向后退了一步，使劲摇了摇头。

“不，除非你告诉我真相。我——我不在乎那有多糟糕，会不会让我痛苦一辈子，那是以后的事。我现在只想知道我生理意义上的父亲究竟是谁。”

“不行。”比尔也摇了摇头，抬手狠狠抹掉面颊上的泪痕——他们此刻大概看起来一模一样，仿佛一张镜子相对的两面，同样的倔强，固执，痛苦。“你不在乎自己以后如何，但我在乎，卡德摩斯。不管你——你认不认我这个父亲，你永远都是我的儿子，我必须要替你考虑。”

“到底……他到底是多么糟糕的存在？”卡德摩斯忍不住沮丧地喊。“你用不着担心我会把你的秘密公布出去，如果你不允许我见他，那我也就当他不存在。但我就只想知道他是谁而已，比尔，我想知道究竟是谁给了我一半的基因，让我——让我变成现在这个样子。”他突然想到小时候在陋居听到的那些故事。“老天啊，不会是……那群杀人不眨眼的疯子吧？我天生是这副样子，难道是因为——”

“不。”比尔再次猛地摇了摇头，死死握住壁炉的手背青筋暴起。“你的……另一个父亲是个非常好的人，也是我这辈子唯一爱过的人。别把他想象成那副样子。”

“那为什么你不肯告诉我？！”卡德摩斯的嗓子同样也喊哑了，喉咙火辣辣得疼。“如果他是你此生挚爱，那我真的不明白你有什么好藏着掖着的！”

“因为……”比尔轻轻呼出一口气，一滴眼泪从面颊上滚落下来，打在他的嘴角上。“那是我必须一个人背负的责任。你们是我这辈子最爱的两个人，所以我必须要保护你们。”

“所以，他还活着？”

比尔脸色迟疑，但最终点点头。

“那好。”卡德摩斯从口袋里猛地掏出那包为回程准备的飞路粉，大步冲回壁炉前，在比尔试图抓住他的胳膊时将他用力甩开。“既然你不愿意告诉我，那我就去找——哪怕找一辈子，我也要找到我真正的父亲。”

“卡德摩斯，别——”比尔被甩开的手停留在空中，手指苍白无力，虚虚抓住一团空气。“别冲动，求你了，卡德摩斯，这件事我们总能找到解决办法。”

“你知道该怎样解决。”他站在壁炉里，尽量让自己弯腰时依旧严肃地直视比尔。

“我做不到。”这是比尔唯一给出的回应，听起来虚弱且心碎，而卡德摩斯点了点头，扬手把飞路粉撒在壁炉里。在绿色火焰将他再一次包围时他最后看了一眼比尔，看向那张沾满泪痕的脸与失神的眼睛，看向这个在过去十七年里是他的整个世界、却也在短短十几分钟内彻底撕碎了他整个世界的男人，看向他的爸爸。

当他高声喊出罗恩家的地址，被飞路网传送走之前的最后一刻，他仿佛听到比尔啜泣着喊了一声”别走“，但他只是紧紧闭上双眼，终于任凭泪水从刺痛的眼角滚落而出。几秒钟后，他从壁炉里跌落出来，砰地一声跪在干净冰冷的木地板上，捂着脸不管不顾，嚎啕痛哭。

***

“卡德摩斯？”房门被人在外面小心翼翼地敲了两下，罗恩的声音随之响起，“有人来看你了。”

“我说过了，我绝对不会见他！”他尖叫了一句，然后在床上翻了个身，把头紧紧蒙在被子里。室内空气因为他过去几天一直没开窗而浑浊不堪，被子里面更是如此，他被憋得难受，却无论如何都不想离开。此时此刻被子与房门仿佛是一道道铠甲，将他与那个他最不想见到的人层层隔开。

门外很久都没有动静，卡德摩斯以为罗恩终于走了，但就在他把头从被子下面钻出来换气的时候，罗恩的声音却再一次响起：“来的人不是比尔，卡迪，你完全可以放心大胆地出来。”

“那是谁？”他问了一句，“谁他妈还知道我在这里？”

“要知道，虽然你已经成年了，但那不代表你可以满口脏话。”罗恩顿了顿，甚至隔着一道门卡德摩斯都能感受到他的叹气。“来看你的人是泰迪。”

“他——他来干什么？”卡德摩斯及时吞下另一句脱口而出的脏话，从床上慢吞吞坐起身。“来看我笑话？”

“我也不知道。他只说自己明天就要回学校了，又听说你最近住在我这里，所以来看看你。你想见他吗？如果不想，我这就打发他回去。”

卡德摩斯咬住嘴唇。他当然可以拒绝，并且已经拒绝了很多次了——过去几天里有各种各样的人前来这里探望他，亚瑟，莫丽，甚至查理，但全都被他强硬关在门的另一侧。他谁都不想见，不想从那些人脸上看到虚情假意的关心，然而几天后愤怒逐渐变为羞耻与愧疚，他明明已经成年了，却依旧只是个在几天后必须要回学校上课的学生，此时的他身无分文，没有学历，也没有一技之长，说什么自己一个人去茫茫人海中寻找亲生父亲简直就是一句屁话。

但不知为什么，他并不排斥见一见泰迪。或许——或许对方能够明白自己为什么会这样做，毕竟泰迪也从来没见过自己的父母，假如有个机会，对方也肯定会不顾一切扑过去紧紧抓住，无论付出什么代价。

“好——好吧。”他清了清嗓子，“让他进来吧。”

罗恩有些惊讶地哼了一声，门外脚步渐远。卡德摩斯借机从床上爬起来，用手捋了捋比鸟窝还乱的头发，然后揉了揉眼睛。还没等他来得及开窗通风，或者整理一下凌乱的床铺，门外就再次响起一阵奇怪的嘈杂，紧接着房间门被人从外猛地推开，走廊上明亮的光泄进来让他双眼微微刺痛。

“梅林啊，卡迪。”站在门口的男孩依旧一头蓝色卷发，穿着属于他的那件圣诞毛衣，而他一只手里拖着一个很眼熟的旅行箱——比尔之前带他去瑞士滑雪时专门买的那个。“这里闻起来比我们草药课的温室味道还怪。”

“那是什么？”他没理会对方嘴里的感叹，立刻指向旅行箱，而泰迪做了个鬼脸，把箱子一用力朝他推了过来。

“亚瑟知道我要过来看你，所以拜托我转交这些东西。我猜大概是比尔不久前送到陋居去的。”

比尔这个名字落在耳朵里让他浑身一跳，仿佛有人用针扎了他一下，于是他假装自己什么都没听到，把箱子放倒后拉开拉链。他只看了一眼就知道这绝对是比尔的手笔，因为里面整齐摆放着他所有的课本、文具、课余时看的书、叠起来的校服、几套日常穿的衣服，以及各种他可能会需要的生活用品。最后，他在校服下面摸到一个坚硬的小盒子，拿出来放在光线下之后发现那是——

“那是什么？”泰迪好奇地问。

“手机。”卡德摩斯低头盯着自己手里扁平的小盒子，他当然认得出这是时下最流行也最昂贵的那一款，他的同学之中只有几个人才有，每次拿出来用都会引得周围人的羡慕。比尔的确答应过给他买手机，但——他猛地扯开眼睛，把小盒子往身旁的床上随手一扔。

“你不打算打开看看吗？”泰迪问他，“我还想见识一下手机是什么呢。”

“你究竟来找我干什么？”卡德摩斯不想回答他，干脆转移话题，“别告诉我你只是来专门给我送东西？”

泰迪眨了眨眼睛，略微皱起眉头。“不。”他倚在门框上，抱起双臂。“我想来看看你，关心一下你到底怎么样，不行吗？明天我就要回霍格沃茨了，还没决定要不要回家过复活节，所以等我们下次再见面很可能已经是暑假了。今年你就要毕业了，对吗？”

卡德摩斯点点头。“对，但我不明白这和你有什么关系。”

“梅林啊，卡迪，你为什么这么难搞？”泰迪沮丧地呼出一口气，将他额头上的刘海吹得微微弹动。“你是我这辈子第一个朋友，而你前几天在陋居——”他在卡德摩斯陡然变得冰冷的眼神中咽下后半句话，“我只想看看你现在怎么样了，作为朋友。”

“如果你真的觉得自己是我的朋友，那至少把我的名字念对。我不叫卡迪，我叫卡德摩斯。”

“卡德摩斯，卡迪，又有什么区别？”泰迪再次皱起眉头，“也从来没人叫我爱德华啊。”

“我很乐意这么叫你，爱德华。”

“别。”泰迪立刻举起手表示拒绝。“这辈子从来没人这么叫我——况且我很喜欢泰迪这个名字，也很喜欢卡迪。”

“为什么？”卡德摩斯用脚把摊开的箱子推到书桌下面，然后转身半躺回床上，把胳膊垫在脑袋下面。他依旧穿着当天那件黑色帽衫，帽子硌在后背上让他很不舒服，但他连半根手指也不想移动。

“因为——”他听到泰迪朝他走来，然后床垫微微一沉，对方在他身边坐了下来。“因为泰迪和卡迪听起来就像是兄弟一样。”

“你——你把我当成兄弟？”卡德摩斯啼笑皆非，朝他扬起脑袋。“我可不想当你的哥哥。”

“我知道。”蓝头发男孩的声音有些低落。“但是我真的太想有热热闹闹的一家人了。我爸妈都不在，其他的亲戚也基本都死在了那场战争里，家里只有我还有外祖母。所以我从小就希望自己真的是你们家的一员，每次在陋居吃饭，餐桌旁总能坐满了人——你真的想象不到我有多羡慕你，卡迪，羡慕你是韦斯莱家最受宠爱的那个孩子。”

“最受宠爱？我真不知道你从小就视力不好。”卡德摩斯把头重新躺了回去，从鼻子里喷出一声笑。“你哪只眼睛看到我最受宠爱了？别忘了我是个来历不明的哑炮。”

“这就是我不明白的地方——所有人都看得出你是最受宠爱的那个，除了你自己。你真的不知道圣诞日那天吃午饭的时候，在你吼完那些话跑出去之后其他人有多受伤，莫丽一直在哭，而亚瑟——”

“够了！”卡德摩斯猛地从床上坐起身，要不是泰迪躲得快，两个人的头保准会撞在一起。“我不想听你也来给我说教一通！如果你没有别的可说，那就滚。”

“可这是事实。”泰迪全然没被他的怒吼吓到，巧克力色的双眼亮得吓人，像是同样有火焰在里面燃烧。“如果你连这个都意识不到，那么，卡德摩斯，”他着重念出卡德摩斯的名字，一字一顿，仿佛那是一句嘲讽，一句谴责，“你绝对比我印象里那个动不动就哭鼻子发脾气的小孩子更蠢。”

“你他妈——”

“比尔那么爱你，就差把自己的胸口剖开，让你把他的心脏抓出来当玩具；还有查理，罗恩……你们家里所有人都那么宠你，爱你，而你却压根不珍惜。你知不知道那是——那是许多人梦寐以求的东西，可你却仿佛垃圾一样随手丢掉。我真的没见过比你更蠢、更瞎的人。”

最近这段时间卡德摩斯的身体似乎总是先于他的大脑行动，因此当他反应过来时，他已经把泰迪按倒在床上，双手死死抓住他的肩膀，一边膝盖抵在男孩的小腹上。泰迪仰面朝天瞪向他，一双眼睛又圆又亮，嘴角依旧挂着嘲讽的笑，好像压根不在意自己已经被卡德摩斯完全控制住——他或许也的确有这样的资本——卡德摩斯在想起对方其实是个有魔法能力的巫师时怒吼一声，俯下身去和他鼻尖相贴。

“梦寐以求——说的就是你自己，不是吗？”他从牙缝里挤出同样刺耳的嘲讽，全然不顾泰迪脸上越来越愤怒的神情。“总是把自己摆得那么高高在上，一会给你的弟弟妹妹讲那些英勇无敌的故事，一会又跑过来指责我，谁知道你的内心里却一直在哭泣，哭着喊爸爸妈妈——是啊，你的确想要一个热闹的大家庭，那不如我们交换，好吗？你把你的爸妈换给我，让我成为救世主的教子，去霍格沃茨当级长，然后你来尝尝一个身为私生子的哑炮在麻瓜学校被人欺负的滋味如何？”

他本以为泰迪会被自己这番话彻底激怒，他甚至在暗自期待朝自己脸颊上飞来的拳头——他需要这个，需要和别人好好打一架，把那些郁结在心底的不快全部发泄出来，用皮肉的疼痛掩盖内心折磨。然而泰迪却一直躺在他的身下，纵然呼吸急促，神情扭曲，却完全没有抬手，纹丝不动。他们四目相对，卡德摩斯逐渐意识到那双巧克力色的眼睛头一次不再那么明亮，而是被一层雾气遮掩住了。

看到他这副样子，卡德摩斯反而没了打架的兴致。他感觉此刻的泰迪像极了在学校被欺负的自己，敢怒不敢言，只能把委屈含着眼泪咽下去。他正准备从对方身上撤开，却听到泰迪吸了吸鼻子，终于哑着嗓子闷声回答：

“你以为我不想要吗？”男孩眨了眨眼睛，晶莹的泪水正在眼眶里打转。“我向梅林发誓，卡迪，假如——假如真的有某种咒语，能够允许我用自己的魔法能力来交换我爸妈的性命，让他们能够好好活着，我绝对会立刻同意，连眼睛都不会眨一下。”

“泰、泰迪——”

”可是那样的咒语并不存在，哪怕世界上最伟大的巫师也不可能做到起死回生。”终于有一道眼泪冲破眼眶的束缚，顺着眼角落入泰迪蓝色的发际线里——不，现在他的头发不再是那种鲜艳的蓝色了，而是慢慢变回那种最普通却也最自然的棕色，卡德摩斯其实一直以来都觉得那是最适合他的颜色。“所以你真的不知道我有多羡慕你，羡慕你有比尔，有韦斯莱家那么多爱你的人。你……你还记得在我们还很小的时候，我总会想让比尔抱我吗？”

卡德摩斯不相信自己的声音，只点了点头。

“其实，那是我故意的。”泰迪扯了扯嘴角。“我太羡慕你了，能够被爸爸紧紧抱在怀里，所以我总想把你拽出来，好让那个怀抱里的人是我。最开始我甚至会想象比尔就是我的爸爸，但是……在哈利婚礼之后的那个早上，我们一起从沙发上醒过来那次，明明你脾气那么坏，一直在大喊大叫，比尔眼里却只有你。所有人都追着你跑了出去，把我一个人忘在沙发上，过了好久好久才终于有人想起我来。”

“泰迪……”卡德摩斯咬住嘴唇，实在不知道自己该说什么。他当然记得那个早晨——自己不仅对着比尔发脾气，还打了他一巴掌，可最后比尔却那样温柔地为他擦脸，把他紧紧搂在怀里，告诉他无论变成什么样子，卡德摩斯永远都是他的儿子。

“从那以后我就知道了，无论比尔以及你的家人对我有多好，他们都不是我的爸爸——哪怕哈利也不是。这个世界上没有任何人会像比尔对你那样无条件地爱我，因为……因为我的爸爸早就不在了。所以，你真的以为我会不愿意和你交换人生吗？我愿意付出一切，哪怕只能和我的爸爸还有妈妈相处一分钟。”

“对不起。”这句道歉再一次在卡德摩斯意识到之前从嘴里跑了出来，让他彻底愣住了。泰迪似乎也愣了一下，片刻后突然抬起胳膊，紧紧搂住卡德摩斯的脖子，把脸颊上的泪全都擦在他身上，身体因抽泣而微微打颤。卡德摩斯想再安慰他几句，却压根不知道该说什么，因此只是沉默地抱着他，把重量全都压在泰迪身上，直到男孩叹了口气，伸手推了推他。

“你看着挺瘦，怎么这么沉？”

“我怎么知道？”卡德摩斯把自己从泰迪身上撑起来，滚到旁边的空位上。两个男孩头并头躺了一会，沉默地想着自己的事情。过了好久，泰迪才清清嗓子，再次开口：

“所以……你今年夏天就要从麻瓜学校毕业了？”

“对。”

“有什么打算吗？麻瓜学校毕业之后是什么样子？你准备做什么？”

“实话说，我之前从来没想过这件事。”卡德摩斯耸了耸肩。“我总觉得时间还早，我还有半年来考虑，但是……或许我会再上两年学，然后申请一个远一点的大学。美国，或者澳大利亚，我也不知道。”

“远一点？美国？”卡德摩斯能想象到泰迪发问时瞪圆的眼睛。“你……你还在生比尔的气吗？”

“……我不知道。”这是卡德摩斯这几天以来头一次能够心平气和思考这件事。他把手枕在后脑勺下面，凝视着昏暗的天花板。“我不知道该怎么面对他。他——我知道他是我的爸爸，我依旧很爱他，但是……但是他不肯告诉我一件对我非常重要的事，而且我不明白为什么。”

“但那不至于让你想要离家这么远吧？比尔会难过死的。”

“我知道。”他低声回答，感到鼻腔里一片酸涩。“但是我现在只想离开这里，离开这些乱七八糟的事。我没办法在你们这么多人围着我团团转的时候清楚思考。再说了，我想要从新开始自己的人生，在一个没有任何人知道我是谁的地方。”

“所以你……你又要突然跑去某个地方，然后四五年都不回来了？”泰迪的声音里透着失望与不舍。“我们下次见面又会是什么时候？”

“我也不知道，泰迪，但你是个巫师，你们不是能够随便去自己想去的任何地方吗？”

“那不一样，卡迪。幻影移形对距离有限制。假如你在英国，那我至少可以去找你，但美国或者澳大利亚太远了，我做不到一下子幻影移形那么远。”

“哦。”卡德摩斯并不了解那是怎么回事，他一直以为幻影移形就像科幻电影里的传送，无论想去哪里都可以——而这突然让他意识到，假如他真的去了其他国家上学，那么即便比尔也无法随时来看他。他不知道这该让他感到庆幸，痛苦，或者两者兼备。

“所以，你真的不能找个近一点的地方上大学吗？麻瓜在英国应该也有大学吧？”

“再说吧。”他挥了挥手，不再想继续聊这个话题。“还有两年半呢。”

“两年半——到时候我也要从霍格沃茨毕业了。你明明比我大了快一岁，可我们两个却像是同级生。”

“是啊，只要你别把我当成你哥哥，一切都好说。”

这句调侃终于让泰迪轻笑出声。他在床上翻了个身，侧过来用手撑住头，微笑着望向卡德摩斯。“当我的哥哥就这么让你无法接受吗？”

“我不是比尔，我的体内天生没有那么多身为兄长的责任感。再说你为什么想多一个压在你头顶上的哥哥？”

“我也不知道。”泰迪耸了耸肩。“不过你要是不想当，那就算了，只要你还愿做我的朋友。”

他真的完全不想当泰迪的哥哥，一丁点都不想，但朋友似乎是个不错的选择。于是他迎上那双巧克力色的眼睛，这辈子头一次对泰迪露出诚挚友好的笑容。

***

等泰迪走后，卡德摩斯躺在再次静默下来的昏暗房间内，摸索着打开之前被自己扔在床头的小盒子。包装外面的塑料薄膜已经被撕掉了，因此他毫不意外地在里面找到一张对折起来的单薄纸片，打开后比尔熟悉的瘦长字迹映入眼帘：

**卡德摩斯，这是我承诺给你的礼物，原本该在下一个生日给你，但鉴于你可能不愿意再和我一起过生日，就当是我今年送给你的另一份有点迟的圣诞礼物吧。你知道我的手机号码，所以什么时候打给我都可以，我一直都在。以及，我很抱歉我仍然不能告诉你那件事，但我可以告诉你的是，我永远爱你，无论你是否还把我当做你的爸爸，你都是我的儿子。我不会强硬要求你回家，也不会主动去打扰你，但我会永远等你愿意回来的那天。比尔**

他最初的反应是将纸条猛地扔在床下，翻了个身后把头蒙在被子里。但仅仅过去几秒钟他就后悔了，立刻将上半身翻过床沿，小心翼翼地在地板上摸索，找到那张纸条后用两根手指拎起来捧在掌心。这只是一张普通的白纸，大概是比尔从某份空白文档上撕下来的，捧在手里格外单薄脆弱。他凝视着纸片上爸爸的字迹看了许久，最终按照原先的痕迹轻轻折了回去，然后跳下床，把纸片夹在自己最喜欢的一本小说里。

等他回到床边后，盒子里崭新的手机正明晃晃躺在枕头上，似乎在询问他是否要拨出那个烂熟于心的号码。他从盒子里取出手机，握在手里犹豫了许久，但最终还是把它放了回去，连带盒子一起塞在箱子里。他需要时间思考——而且他的确想要找个地方从新开始自己的人生，远离这里的一切，甚至……甚至远离比尔。

于是，几天后，当赫敏在饭桌上谨慎询问他中学毕业后的打算时，卡德摩斯沉默片刻，然后将自己对未来的计划对着她与罗恩略显震惊的神情和盘托出。


	3. 25岁，纽约-伦敦

卡德摩斯对天发誓，今天绝对是他二十五岁人生中最糟糕的一天。

首先，最愚蠢低级的错误：他昨晚睡前忘记给手机充电了。过量的酒精与情绪低沉让他头晕脑胀，直接翻身上床，连裤子都没脱。于是等到第二天早上他被窗外汽车鸣笛吵醒时已然早上八点，而他浑身上下皱皱巴巴，头发油腻，嘴巴还有一股野猫尿在里面的味道——更别提宿醉之后的头疼，老天啊，每周里总有那么一两天让他想把自己的脑袋从肩膀上扯下来。

这之后，最让他厌烦的事情之一再次发生：他的室友死在了浴室里。当然，不是字面意义上的死——虽然他很乐意亲自动手——但他的现任室友和浴室实在有太过亲密的关系，每天必定要在里面待两个小时以上，无论他在外面怎么敲门都雷打不动，而且里面悄无声息，听不到水声也没有其他可疑的声音，让人完全猜不透这个人在里面做什么。但愿对方不是在里面用肥皂在镜子上画画，不然他早晚有一天会被逼上犯罪道路。

而接下来，可以想象到的一连串糟糕琐事，他完全不知道该用“墨菲定律”还是“蝴蝶效应”来形容：他错过了能让他不迟到的那班地铁，并且在匆匆冲下楼梯时往自己身上泼了半杯咖啡；公司大楼的电梯恰好满员，而他是最后一个踏进电梯间的人，不得不在所有人无声的瞪视下悻悻退出；他的上司今天脾气出奇地糟糕——他怀疑对方昨晚又和自己的妻子吵架了——但他们这些可怜的员工成了出气筒，而不幸迟到了二十分钟的他承受了绝大部分火力。

“你他妈还想不想留住这份工作了，韦斯莱？！”这个五十多岁超重谢顶的老男人咆哮着把唾沫喷在他的脸上，“你自己看看你他妈写的都是什么狗屎？我随便找个刚从监狱里出来的假释犯都比你有文采！”

卡德摩斯咬紧牙关，慢慢蹲下身，从地上捡起自己花了几天时间辛苦写出来的新闻稿，太阳穴一跳一跳地抽痛，像是有人在里面打保龄球。打印纸上黑白分明的单词在他眼中逐渐脱离原有形态，在纸面上扭曲旋转，拼凑出句句嘲笑与戏弄。这份报道纽约贫民区儿童肥胖问题的新闻稿虽然不是什么能获普利策奖的惊天大作，但至少也是他过去一个多月的心血积聚。为此他并不单单在网上随意查了点资料就信口开河，而是切身实地去做了调查，挨个敲开门记下在像贝德-斯泰与和布什维克这种社区的人们真实的生活。那种地方很少有人会欢迎记者，更别提一个口音奇怪的英国人，他最终能写出这篇新闻稿所经历的困难可想而知。然而——

“韦斯莱，你他妈还在磨蹭什么？！”他的上司再次咆哮一声，“带着你的废纸给我滚回工位去！我再给你一次机会，如果三天之内我看不到满意的稿子，那你立刻给我卷铺盖走人！”

操你的——这是卡德摩斯拖着沉甸甸的双腿走回自己的位置时脑子里仅剩的一句话——操，操，操。

坐在他旁边那张桌子上的同事是一位四十多岁的中年女性，对他扬起脸来露出同情。卡德摩斯还算喜欢这位同事，对方人很和蔼，但他们并不亲近。事实上，来美国已经整整七年了，他依旧没交到任何一位称得上亲近的朋友——他的大学室友和他的性格水火不容，并且还经常在屋里抽大麻，他不得不在第三个学期就躲出去自己租房住；他同专业的同学全都忙着自己的事，试图用各种奖项、实习与社区活动丰富自己的履历表，能在某些研讨课上找到共同完成小组作业的搭档已经谢天谢地；他迄今为止一共换过四任室友，很不幸每位都有令他最多能够忍受一年的奇怪癖好，他要么自己主动搬出去，要么用同样糟糕的脾气把对方逼走；至于感情生活……

他重重摔在椅子上，长叹了一口气。如果前面几项可以说是运气不佳，没有遇到对的人，在感情这件事上他只能用注定单身来形容。美国人虽然说英语，文化背景也差不多，但他们和英国人对比起来实在是太、太、太不同了，有时候在他眼里比外星人还可怕。大学期间的确有过几个女生对他表示过好感，但通常在派对上，所有人都喝得意识模糊，他被刚刚认识不到五分钟只知道名字的女生拽进外面某辆车的后排座上，然后——呃，然后发生了什么最好别提，他只能庆幸对方喝得太醉，之后两人再碰面时压根没认出他是谁。

而除此之外……他抬起手来使劲捏了捏鼻梁，又揉了一把脸，伸手去拿桌上装着阿斯匹林的药瓶时才发现里面已经空了——见鬼，又一桩糟心事。除此之外，他不确定自己是否真的对女性感兴趣——他盯着手里轻飘飘的瓶子，有些凄惨地想。上中学的时候他从来没考虑过这些，那时候的他与其说是在上学，不如说在一群荷尔蒙泛滥的青少年之中努力生存下去。他不知道是不是中学那几个女子帮派给他留下了过于深刻的印象，以至于让他对普通女生退避三舍，一点想要主动交往的想法都没有。当然啦，世界上不只有一个性别，还可以有很多种——政治正确的意义上来讲——但他似乎已经发展为对人类整个物种都没有任何兴趣。如果可以，他只想攒够钱之后单独租一间公寓，然后养两只猫和自己作伴。

“韦斯莱？”同事的声音让他猛然惊醒，回到残酷现实，“对了，我忘记告诉你了，刚才你被头儿叫进办公室的时候你的手机一直在震，应该是有人在打电话找你。”

“谢了。”他伸长胳膊，从充电线上把手机拽下来。因为早上实在来不及了，他来到办公室之后才找到机会充电，但也只是刚刚开机，还没来得及看有没有错过的短信就被上司叫过去挨骂了。大概又是保险公司，或者房东突然找他有什么事，他漫不经心划开手机屏幕，然后——

十个未接来电，全都来自一个未知的号码，但前面的国际区号是+44——英国的区号。

而突然之间，他的心脏像是被一只看不见的利爪狠狠攥住，令他血液不再畅流，大脑一片空白，能听到的只有耳朵里心跳飙升的嘈杂轰鸣。已经七年了，整整七年，他还从来没有突然接到这么多从英国打来的电话，而那只能代表一件事——

嗡——他设置在震动上的手机又一次响了起来，在他的手心里仿佛一枚即将引爆的炸弹。他在座位上愣了几秒，猛地起身冲出办公室，大步越过走廊推开通向安全楼梯的门，然后用不住颤抖的手按下屏幕上的通话键。

“……喂？”

“卡德摩斯？”大概是信号问题，听筒里传来的声音有些失真，让他完全分辨不出另一端是谁在讲话。“梅林啊，谢天谢地，终于打通了。”

梅林啊——这个同样七年没有听过的感叹词让他控制不住深吸一口气。他以为自己已经离开得够远、够久，可仅仅这样一个简单的词却能将他瞬间拉扯回那个永远也无法彻底逃离的世界，将那些深藏在心底不可见人的东西尽数勾出来暴露在日光下。他甚至在这一瞬忍不住嘲讽地想，要是他把自己的成长经历写成一篇新闻稿交给上司，对方究竟是会当成本世纪最大的惊天新闻爆料出去，还是立刻给精神病院打电话。

“卡德摩斯？”对面又问了一句，语气急躁，“你能听到吗？怎么没有声音，我是不是又搞错了什么——”

“我能。”他终于开口回应，清了清嗓子。“你是哪位？”

“……我是罗恩。”一张总是笑嘻嘻的面庞立刻跃入他的脑海——他们最后一次见面也是七年前了，在希思罗机场，罗恩亲自开车将他送过去，然后站在海关外面，目送他独自一人越过检查口。而当卡德摩斯收好自己的护照，在即将走出检查口之前下意识回头看过去时，他只能看到刺目灯光下一个红色头发的瘦高人影，面容因投下的阴影而模糊，让他几乎以为站在那里的人是——

“罗恩。”他轻轻呼出一口气，“有什么事？”

电话另一端沉默了片刻，不知是否震惊于他如此不懂礼貌，没有半句问候。但很快对方就再次开口，语气凝重：“卡德摩斯，我有个……很不好的消息要告诉你。”

卡德摩斯屏住了呼吸。他在等，等待即将从罗恩嘴里冒出来的话；可与此同时，他却觉得整个世界正在迅速崩塌，溃烂，灰飞烟灭。他几乎能想象到自己即将会听到什么，而他从来没有像现在这样希望自己的判断是错误的。

“比尔出事了，他现在正在医院，你必须赶紧回来。”

“……出了什么事？”地球是不是真的已经毁灭了？他现在是不是正漂浮在真空之中？因为他完全听不到自己的声音，唯一能感觉到的只有牙齿与嘴唇的摩擦，本能地吐出几个貌似逻辑的词。

“车祸。”罗恩沉声告诉他，“具体细节等你回来之后再说，但他现在的情况很糟糕，医生也不肯告诉我们他是否能好起来，而且还……还说假如有其他想要最后见他一面的亲人，最好——”

“车祸？怎么会？”卡德摩斯从内到外依旧一片麻木，不仅忘记了呼吸，连心脏都仿佛在宣告罢工，眼前一片发黑。“他——他是个巫师，他用不着——”

“具体的等你回来我们再说。”他从没听过罗恩如此斩钉截铁、不容拒绝的语气。“别再浪费时间了。”

“好……好。我——我这就买回伦敦的机票。”

“不用，那样太慢了。赫敏已经和美国那边的魔法部门联系过了，他们为你准备了一个可以直接回伦敦的门钥匙。”

“美……美国魔法部？”卡德摩斯完全没有想过美国也有一个魔法部——但是，当然了，怎么可能没有。“在哪里？”

“就在纽约。具体地址以及进入的方法我等打完电话之后通过短信发给你——赫敏说手机上有张照片，并且教会我怎么发送了，上面交代得很详细，如果你有没搞懂的地方，再打给我。”

“好。”他的词汇表里似乎只剩下了这一个字。“好。”

“门钥匙会把你直接送到比尔所在的医院一个无人使用的杂物间里，我现在就站在门外等你。”罗恩嘱咐完这些，最后又加上一句，声音里泪意明显：“快点回来吧，卡迪，真的别再让比尔等你了。”

卡德摩斯对着空无一人的安全楼梯间点了点头，把发烫的手机从耳朵旁拿下来，紧紧攥在手里。半分钟后，屏幕再次亮起，罗恩如约把前往美国魔法部的路线图发给了他——那里其实离卡德摩斯的工作地点并不远，打车过去只要半个小时，乘地铁的话会更快。可是……这却会是他生命中最漫长的半个小时，而从这一刻起流逝的每分每秒都有可能——

不。他猛地摇了摇头，几乎要把手机的屏幕捏碎。不可能，绝对不会，比尔——比尔已经等了他这么久，他绝对能再坚持一会，哪怕只是半小时。而且……而且他答应过的，他答应过自己他会一直等卡德摩斯回家。

他在楼梯间里慢慢挺直上半身，强迫自己用鼻子深深吸气，呼出来，再吸气。他的手机就在自己手里，钱包也塞在裤子口袋里，虽然包括平板电脑还有公寓钥匙在内的一些贵重东西都丢在办公桌上，但是……那些真的重要吗？不，一点也不。他在美国生活整整七年的点滴时光在此刻感受起来是那样遥远，仿佛隔着电视屏幕收看一部一点也不好笑的廉价肥皂剧，而现在剧集被迫停播，戛然而止，他终于要回到属于自己的真实生活了。

他最后一次深吸气，呼气，然后甚至顾不上回去乘电梯，飞奔着大步跨下安全楼梯的台阶。

***

历经七年海外漂泊，卡德摩斯在重返英国之后看到的第一件东西，是一副黄色的塑胶手套。而下一秒，他就因为无法抗拒的地心引力朝那双手套重重摔去，中途还被一把横斜的拖把杆绊住了腿。他本以为自己会头朝下栽在地上，或者撞在柜子上，在完成自己该做的事情之前先搞得头破血流，但杂物间的房门突然被人从外打开，一只有力的手扶住他的肩膀，让他避免了跌倒的厄运。

“没事，慢慢来。”罗恩比电话里听起来要低沉多了的声音在他耳边响起。“第一次使用门钥匙都是这样，一会就好了。”

“罗——罗恩。”他慢慢站直身体，感觉终于能喘上气了。“比尔在哪儿？”

“跟我来。”罗恩也没再多说其他的话，只深深看了他一眼，神情欣慰的同时又带着些许责备，或许还有一丁点惊讶，紧接着他一把拽过卡德摩斯的胳膊，半拖着他走过这条灯光惨白的狭窄走廊。卡德摩斯在过去几年里非常幸运，从来没出过需要去急诊的大毛病，因此上次来医院还是……还是他十六岁的时候被同学推下楼梯扭伤脚腕那次了。当时他因疼痛与羞耻而脑子里一片混乱，只记得比尔的手一直紧紧搂在他的肩头上，对他轻声安慰，但那股一直萦绕鼻端的消毒水味却深深刻在他的记忆之中，并在此刻将那些情绪与恐惧紧紧捆绑在一起，让他忍不住浑身颤抖起来。

“嘿，卡迪，别太着急。”在他们等电梯的时候，罗恩的手绕过他的肩头，紧紧抱了他一下。“比尔暂时还好，金妮一直守在他旁边呢，如果……如果出了什么状况肯定会第一时间告诉我。所以你可以暂时放轻松一点。”

卡德摩斯的嘴唇哆嗦了一下，但没能发出任何声音。罗恩侧过脸来看了他一眼，深深叹了口气。“但我真的——卡迪，我不想在这种时候对你说这个，但你真的太让我们失望了。这么多年……该死的这么多年。”

“我……我知道。”

罗恩还想说什么，但电梯叮的一声示意以及抵达他们所在的楼层，于是他们沉默地走进去，和里面同样忧心忡忡的人站在一起。卡德摩斯盯着电梯门镜面一般光滑的反光涂层，只觉得每个人的面孔都是那样苍白模糊，仿佛一张张被苦难肆意涂抹的画布——他也能清楚看到自己的脸，颧骨高耸，眼圈发黑，冒油的红发紧紧贴在头皮上，整个人看起来离晕倒在地只有一步之遥。

电梯速度很快，他们要去的楼层也并不远，半分钟后便走出电梯。卡德摩斯一直被罗恩紧紧抓住一边手臂，从电梯间转弯走向左手边的楼道。ICU这三个显眼的字母挂在门口，他只瞥了一眼就再一次忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“我们是比尔·韦斯莱的家人，”罗恩带他走到护士站，轻声询问：“请问现在可以探望吗？”

坐在柜台后面的护士看了一眼桌子上某种监视器一样的东西，点了点头：“可以，但请保证不要带任何食物与鲜花进去，手机也务必调为静音。如果病人的状况突然出现任何问题，不要慌乱或者擅自作主，我们会立刻处理的。”

这些叮嘱像是从卡德摩斯耳边吹过的一阵风，他感觉自己接受到了语音，却完全无法理解其中的含义。重症监护病房比楼下感觉起来要更压抑，虽然走廊宽敞了许多，灯光也足够明亮，可他在这一层楼上见到的所有人全都面色凝重，脸带泪痕，就连护士看起来也万分疲惫，时而有仪器滴滴的电子音随着走廊上某扇门的开合传到他们面前，单调地记录着垂死的心跳声，一个人活在这个世界上最后一份记录。而那个人很可能就是——就是比尔。

“来吧，卡迪。”罗恩的手落在他的后背上，将他推向其中一扇门。他的双脚像是突然生出扎进地面几英尺的钉子，每次抬起来向前迈步时都异常艰难，而等他好不容易终于走到病房门前，用颤抖的手握住门把手时，他突然深深弯下腰去大口吸气，一声比一声急促。

“嘿，卡迪，嘿……”在一片慌乱之中他只能感觉到罗恩正在轻轻拍他的背，他努力张了张嘴，却完全听不到自己是否能从喉咙里挤出声音，因为他耳朵里的心跳声此刻响得像是防火警报。

“我——我做不到，罗恩，我没办法——”

“你无论如何都必须做到。”罗恩的身体牢牢挡住他的退路，坚硬得像一堵砖墙。“他是你的爸爸——看在梅林的份上，这是你的责任，卡德摩斯。”

“我……我只是……我太害怕了，罗恩，我——”他抬手抹去眼角的生理性泪水，“假如——假如——”

“没有什么假如。”罗恩的手覆在他的手背上，不由分说替他按下门把手，把他用力推了进去。

他踉跄了一下，因为双腿发软而差点跌倒，但接下来的整个世界——无论是床头一圈滴滴作响的复杂仪器与管子，还是那个背对着他们站在床边的红色长发女性，甚至是罗恩再次扶住他的双手——全都在他抬眼的瞬间不复存在。

他的世界在经过了那样漫长的岁月之后，再次只剩下比尔。

而比尔看起来……糟透了。他不知道自己还能用怎样的词来形容此刻平躺在病床上的那个人影。他当然见过比尔不那么健康的样子，因流感病倒在床，头发蓬乱鼻头发红，或者在几天几夜的高强度工作后疲惫不堪，甚至……甚至在那段他最不愿回首的记忆中比尔那张苍白失神的脸。可没有任何一份记忆中的比尔像现在这样令他身心俱震，因为这是他头一次从自己的爸爸身上深切感受到死亡的阴影。

他的双腿机械地带着他一步步朝病床的方向走过去，而他的眼睛一直没有离开过比尔的脸——那对颧骨和他的一样高耸，尖锐，上面零星散布细小的血口与淤青，眼下则有一道深入皮肉的划伤，几乎和他曾经被狼人留下的抓痕一样深。除此之外，他前额的头皮上被剃掉了宽而长的一道头发，而雪白的头皮被外科手术线缝合出一道暗红色的疤痕，像条丑陋的蜈蚣一样趴在那里。

“比尔——”他的双腿再也支撑不住整个身体的重量，让他身体一歪摔在床头那张空椅子里。比尔的一只手垂在身体一侧，手背上同样有几道划伤，但看起来骨头没有出问题，于是卡德摩斯颤抖着托起那只手，哽咽着用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰。比尔的皮肤正如他记忆中一般温热，可是那些修长的手指却并没有想他期待的那样抬起来替他擦去眼泪，而是毫无知觉地躺在他的手心里，苍白，静默，再也没了能令他瞬间安下心来的神奇魔力。

“比尔。”他又哽咽着喊了一声，在视线彻底被眼泪模糊之后闭上眼睛，感到眼泪顺着下巴低落的同时紧紧握着比尔的手，只希望这是一场噩梦，下一秒他的手机闹钟就会骤然响起。然而从他身后响起的却只是脚步声，片刻后罗恩的手再一次落在他的后背上，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“他——他为什么会出车祸？”他咳嗽一声，嗓音因泪水而沙哑。但在罗恩能回答之前，从稍远一点的地方率先响起一个冷冰冰的女声。

“你又为什么在意？”卡德摩斯早就忘记了金妮的声音是什么样子，但无论如何都绝对不会是现在这样冰冷沙哑，带着十足的恨意。“九年了，卡德摩斯，你从来没回去看过比尔一眼，所以现在跑回来哭成这副样子又是演给谁看的？”

“金妮……”罗恩叹了口气，“别再为难他了。卡迪当然不会希望比尔出这种事。”

“是，谁都不会希望比尔变成现在这样，但他对比尔这么多年不闻不问，从来没回过家，跟死在了美国一样，就因为现在回来关心比尔了，你就准备原谅他了？反正我不会。”

“我准不准备原谅他没有任何意义。”罗恩的声音异常苦涩，“重要的是，这一定是比尔想要的。他会希望在自己最后……他会希望卡迪能回家。”

“你这么说就好像比尔真的知道他回来了一样。”金妮冷哼了一声。“还记得那个麻瓜医生说了什么吗？比尔现在处于重度昏迷，对外界事物没有任何感知。”

“抱歉，你们想怎么对我发火都行，但你们究竟能不能告诉我，我爸爸为什么会出车祸？！”若不是还勉强记得这里是病房，卡德摩斯一定会扯着嗓子喊起来。房间里瞬间安静下来，只有旁边心脏监控器平板的电子音刺耳回响，而过了足足半分钟，罗恩才深吸一口气，缓缓开口：

“他在开车的时候不巧遇到了几个喝高了的大学生。我们其实不是特别清楚当时究竟发生了什么，但撞上他的那辆车里同样有两个受伤很重的人，事实上其中一个就在隔壁病房。”罗恩从鼻子哼了一声，但听起来完全不觉得这有多好笑，卡德摩斯深有同感。“麻瓜警察给我们短暂说明了当时的情况，说比尔在正常驾驶过路口，没能来得及躲避，被他们径直撞上了副驾驶那一侧。他的身体没有遭受太多撞击，但是——但是他的头受伤非常严重。”

“他为什么会开车？”卡德摩斯猛地睁开眼睛，透过模糊的泪眼凝视那张熟悉的面孔，不敢置信地问：“他……他是个巫师，他用不着开车。而且我还以为——”他还以为在他离开英国后比尔会回到巫师世界，过他之前熟悉的那种生活。他知道自己的爸爸骨子里一直是个很有冒险精神的人，所以他满心以为比尔会毫不犹豫和令他束手束脚的麻瓜生活彻底告别。可是——

“因为比尔在你离开后选择留在麻瓜世界。”罗恩仿佛看穿他的心声。“他比之前你在的时候活得更像个麻瓜，并且在几年前和我一起去考了驾照。”

“他需要驾照做什么？”卡德摩斯更不解了。伦敦地铁非常发达，再加上比尔本就在家办公，完全没有开车的需要。

“我考驾照是为了能够送罗丝还有雨果上学，所以我猜比尔是为了——”罗恩苦笑一声，“你还用我说吗，卡迪？他当然是为了你。”

他为了终有一日能够亲自开车去机场接你回家——罗恩这句没有说出口却再清晰不过的话在他耳边炸响。滴——滴——滴，一瞬间病房内再次被比尔心跳的声音灌满，而卡德摩斯麻木地数着频率，随之一起吸气，再呼出来，吸气，再呼出来。

“你还有什么想知道的吗？”罗恩轻声问他。

“这一切……发生在什么时候？”

“昨天晚上，不过我们也是半天之前才知道。比尔的紧急联络人里填写的是赫敏——我猜他特意选了我们家里对麻瓜世界最熟悉的人。等我们接到医院打来的电话，匆匆赶过来时，他正好刚从手术室里出来。医生建议我们通知他所有的亲人，于是我开始给你打电话，但一直到刚刚才打通。”

“我的手机昨晚没电了。”卡德摩斯哑着嗓子回答。“操——我真的对不起，罗恩，但是我——”他回想起昨晚他在公寓附近那家昏暗肮脏的小酒吧里，试图用酒精麻痹自己的痛苦。而在他一杯又一杯往喉咙里灌酒的时候，比尔正在接受手术，挣扎在生死线上，很可能差一点就——

“操。”他从牙缝挤出这个词，再次死死闭上眼睛，可眼泪依旧在不停流淌。“他——他不是个巫师吗？为什么他当时没有给自己施个咒语之类的？——我他妈完全不在乎麻瓜会不会看到，可他为什么没那么做？”

“比尔已经很久没有使用过魔法了。”罗恩按在他肩头的手微微用力。“我们不知道为什么，但他选择了这样的生活。那种可以保护他的咒语非常强大，必须要用魔杖，所以他在那个时候哪怕意识到了也无计可施。”

“那……那现在呢？魔法能帮助他痊愈吗？巫师不是有各种各样的咒语吗？”他努力从已然褪色模糊的回忆中搜刮与之相关的点滴。“那个巫师的医院叫什么来着……？你们不能把他送过去治疗吗？”

“恐怕不能，卡迪。巫师通常受的伤和麻瓜完全不同，那些治疗师并不擅长治疗这种伤。况且比尔现在的情况太严重了，哪怕使用咒语也不可能把他安全转到圣芒戈去。”罗恩叹了口气。“这件事我们已经和亚瑟还有莫丽商量过了，他们同意让比尔继续留在这里，但眼下他们正在圣芒戈，试图寻找愿意来这里帮我们看看比尔情况的治疗师。或许会有某些可以帮他恢复意识的咒语。”

提到亚瑟和莫丽，卡德摩斯立刻忍不住瑟缩了一下。随着年龄增长，世事变迁，他对那两位老人的感情逐渐从憎恨变为愧疚，甚至羞耻，他为自己当时会以那样扭曲的心态去理解对方向自己释放的爱与善意而无尽羞愧，而那最终也成为拴在他双脚上的一道枷锁，让他坚持留在美国，远离所有爱过他的人。他真的不想知道亚瑟和莫丽现在看到他会有怎样的反应。

“那我们现在……就只能等？”他感到一阵绝望。虽然一度痛恨所有拥有魔法的人，但在内心深处他一直觉得巫师无所不能，无论怎样的伤都可以奇迹般痊愈。可是现在罗恩却告诉他，巫师有时候却也会像麻瓜一样无能为力。

“是啊，卡迪，我们只能等。”罗恩又叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀。“负责比尔的麻瓜医生说他的情况还没有完全稳定，或许昏迷只是暂时的，他很快就能醒过来。”

“但或许……”卡德摩斯重重吞咽了一下，“或许他再也——”

“闭嘴！”站在窗边沉默许久的金妮突然高声喝道，“闭嘴，我不许你说我的哥哥——”

“金妮！”罗恩带着些许斥责的口气喊了一声，但很快就缓和下来，声音里透着无限疲惫：“卡迪有权这么担忧，毕竟——毕竟医生也说了，大脑受伤是最难预测的，或许……或许……”他的声音哽在喉咙里，没能再说下去。

病房再次陷入一片沉默，卡德摩斯也不知道自己还能说什么——事到如今，他还有什么好说的呢？他可以再道一千次歉，对罗恩，对金妮，对曾经被他伤害过的所有人，可他最想道歉的那个人现在完全听不到。他回来了，他终于回家了，可比尔却对此一无所知，对他而言卡德摩斯依旧在大西洋的另一侧，依旧是那个冷酷残忍、整整九年没有和他主动联系过一次的儿子。

既然如此，那这一切还有什么意义呢？

他就这样麻木地坐在这里，麻木地握着比尔的手，任凭整个世界在周身变为被冰冷平板的电子声所统治的灰白虚无，直至一双非常有劲儿的手把他从椅子上猛地扯了起来，强迫他离开比尔的身边，并且在他慌乱地喊叫时朝他脸上狠狠挥了一拳。

***

“——你这个该死的小畜生！”

来人显然打算把他往死里揍，脸颊上的一拳又准又狠，打得他眼冒金星，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。他本能地抬手挡在脸前，可对方的下一击却瞄准了他的肚子，又一拳下去后卡德摩斯疼得连话都说不出来了，膝盖一软抱着肚子滑在地上，感觉自己肯定被对方打出了内出血。

“——停下，看在梅林的份上给我停下！”罗恩正在他们旁边嘶声高喊，试图把来人从卡德摩斯身上扒开，可显然不是对手，因为片刻后因疼痛而半跪在地板上的卡德摩斯被人拎着领口拽了起来，和一张同样九年没有见过但依旧深深刻在脑海之中的脸庞紧密相贴。

“查——”他对着那张因极度愤怒而扭曲可怖的脸倒抽冷气，断断续续挤出对方的名字，“查理……”

“小畜生，”查理从牙缝里啐出这个无比轻蔑的称呼，炽热气息喷吐在他的脸上。卡德摩斯从没亲眼见过火龙是什么样子，但他猜它们肯定和此时的查理非常相像。“你竟然——你还有脸回来？你为什么不死在美国？”

“够了，查理！”罗恩再次试图插入两人之中，让查理放手。“比尔出事并不是他的错！”

“你以为——你以为如果是他的错，那他还能好端端站在这里吗？”查理朝他投来冰冷一瞥，尽管眼神在中途显现出某种更为复杂的情绪，仿佛因卡德摩斯的面容而震惊，并且在伤感地追忆着什么，但最终还是将他狠狠摔开，卡德摩斯不得不靠在罗恩身上才没有再次跌倒。“如果这真的是他造成的，那么我绝对会在他身上试试不可饶恕咒。”

罗恩叹了口气，正想说什么，病房外突然冲进来一名护士，对房内所有人都皱起眉头：“你们在喧哗什么？不知道这里是重症监护病房吗？——还有，这里一次只允许两名探望者，多余的人请立即离开。”

查理皱起眉头一言不发，但在那名护士明显在等他们其中两个人主动离开时用力撞开卡德摩斯与罗恩，径直坐在病床旁边那张椅子上。卡德摩斯捂住自己依旧在抽痛的脸，惊讶地注视着查理做了和自己刚才一模一样的事：他颤抖着轻轻握住比尔毫无知觉的手，小心翼翼托在掌心，仿佛那是对他来说最重要不过的无价之宝，紧接着，他低下头去逐一吻过比尔手背上突起的关节，喉头清晰溢出一声粗哑的呜咽。

“来吧。”罗恩的手抓住卡德摩斯的胳膊，将他带向病房外，“给他们一点独处时间。”

“可是……”卡德摩斯只觉得脑子里一片混乱，并且注意到金妮也默不作声跟在他们身后走出病房，将查理单独留在比尔身边。“我还以为他们两个关系没那么好。”

“他们毕竟是亲兄弟。”停顿了几秒后罗恩才轻声开口，“无论关系怎样，那都是他们两个之间的事。”他说完又叹了口气，转过头来打量了一下卡德摩斯的脸：“你的脸还好吗？查理下手看起来还挺重的。”

“没事。”卡德摩斯嘟囔了一句，“我感觉骨头没什么大事，过几天应该就好了。”

罗恩迟疑着点了点头，而金妮走过来冷冰冰地瞥了他一眼：“我先走了。”她抬起手腕看了一眼表，“有查理在，这里应该用不着我了。”

“好。”罗恩回答，“这边有什么变化我会第一时间通知你。”

金妮棕色的眼睛落在卡德摩斯脸上，尖锐地停留了几秒，仿佛想说什么，但最后只轻轻摇了摇头，大步走向电梯间的方向，而卡德摩斯终于松了口气。

“她从小就非常敬仰比尔，把他当作自己的榜样。”罗恩在她走远后低声解释，“因此也对你一直都——”

“我知道。她一直不怎么喜欢我。”卡德摩斯同样从小就能感觉到金妮对他并不怎么喜欢，甚至还没有赫敏热情，“况且她刚才说得很对，查理也完全有权这么对待我。”

“查理只是……太痛苦了，不知道该如何发泄，于是选择了愤怒。我觉得等他冷静下来，比尔的情况也有所好转，他一定会很后悔自己打了你。”

“可是……可是比尔真的会好起来吗？”卡德摩斯用手捂住整张脸，颤抖着深吸一口气。“我在麻瓜世界生活了那么多年，非常清楚车祸事故伤者的生还率——医生究竟是怎么给你们说的？”

“医生用了很多麻瓜术语——你也知道我对这个并不在行，还好当时赫敏也在，她尽量给我们解释了那些是什么意思。”罗恩抬起手来揉了揉眼睛，而卡德摩斯头一次意识到他看起来有多疲惫，眼睛下面的皮肤青紫得几乎发黑。“比尔最严重的问题是大脑出血，医生给他做了手术——你也看到他的头皮了，但他依旧昏迷不醒，而医生说大脑受伤是最难判断的，情况可能会慢慢变好，也可能会在突然之间变得非常糟糕，而最糟糕的可能性则是——”

“脑死亡。”卡德摩斯的耳朵几乎听不到自己的声音，但罗恩沉重地点了点头。

“是的，医生说最重要的就是手术后的七十二小时。他说有至少一半的人都没能在这段时间里挺过来，所以才建议我们给想和他见最后一面的亲友打电话。”

“而我因为……因为前一晚喝太多了没给手机充电，直接浪费了十二个小时。”卡德摩斯紧紧握住脸，几乎像是在惩罚自己一样用拇指按向查理给他留下的瘀伤。“操！”

“卡迪，别这样。”罗恩立刻用力扯开他的手，皱着眉头看了一眼他脸上的伤。他们正站在一条空荡荡的走廊上，最近的护士站也暂时空无一人，于是卡德摩斯看到罗恩从上衣内侧口袋飞快抽出魔杖，对着他的脸颊嘀咕了一句咒语，而一道白光过后他肿胀的脸立刻不疼了。

“你真的用不着这么做。”他抬手摸了摸自己的脸，“我觉得查理只会等一会再补上一拳。”

“我不这么觉得。你毕竟是比尔的儿子，再加上——”罗恩稍稍向后退开一步，上下打量了一番卡德摩斯。“梅林啊，你真的和比尔太像了，除了头发短了很多，你和他二十五岁的时候简直一模一样。”

卡德摩斯面对这番评价却只哼了一声，实在不知道该怎样回答。他知道自己和比尔非常相像，因此特意留了不同的发型，只在头顶稍微留长，后脑勺则剃得非常短。他表面上告诉自己这是麻瓜年轻人之中最流行的发型，但内心深处他却知道，他把自己的头发剪得这样短，不过是不想在每天早上照镜子的时候看到比尔的脸。

罗恩又瞥了他一眼，很体贴地转移了话题：“美国那边现在是不是快到中午了，你饿吗？”

纽约和伦敦之间其实有五个小时的时差，而卡德摩斯今天的早饭是半杯咖啡。只不过他现在完全感不到饿，况且刚才查理在他肚子上留下的那一拳还在隐隐作痛，他压根没有吃饭的兴趣，于是沉默地摇了摇头。

“好吧，那——”罗恩很努力地找话题，“你今天晚上准备在哪里过夜？”

“过夜？”卡德摩斯完全没考虑过这个问题，“我不能待在这里吗？”

“这家医院的重症监护病房并不提供家属夜间陪床，你只能坐在那张椅子上，或者站在外面。”

“我很乐意坐在那张椅子上。”

“我知道，但别忘了不是只有你想陪在比尔身边。”罗恩拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们从昨晚开始一直在轮班，再过一会亚瑟和莫丽就会来，再加上查理……当然，除非你想和他们一起陪比尔过夜。”

卡德摩斯当然不想离开比尔的身边，但是——“我不觉得他们会愿意见到我。”他皱起脸，苦涩地说，“而且我也不觉得比尔愿意我们在他旁边再起任何冲突。”

“那还是去我和赫敏那里，怎么样？你之前住过的那间客房已经被我们改造成其他用途了，但雨果还在学校，你可以住在他的房间里。”

“哦，雨果多大了？”卡德摩斯勉强回忆起那个棕色头发的男孩。他们虽然一起生活了两年多，但过于悬殊的年龄差让他们基本上没有共同话题，卡德摩斯反而和罗丝更亲近些。

“马上十七岁了，他今年已经在霍格沃茨上六年级了。”

“老天啊。”卡德摩斯揉了揉额头，“我总以为他才刚上学呢。时间怎么过得这么快？”

“谁说不是呢？”罗恩的脸上也露出些许惆怅，而他自己看起来也比七年前苍老了许多，眼袋非常明显，身材也稍微有些发福，看起来和纽约那些为了生计挤地铁的平凡中年上班族没有任何区别——巫师其实也都是普通人，过去这些年里卡德摩斯逐渐意识到，无论有没有魔法，每个人都会不可避免迎来生老病死，没有任何人能够扭转时间。

然而，有些人却似乎天生拥有比别人要短得多的时间。卡德摩斯还记得比尔在他小时候就对他解释过时间与死亡，那个时候卡德摩斯还不能完全理解什么叫做一个人的时间全都用完了，可是现在……

“——泰迪？”罗恩惊讶的呼喊将卡德摩斯的意识唤回现实世界。听到这个名字，他猛地抬起头，注视着走廊另一端那个朝他们缓缓走来的陌生身影。若非罗恩喊出对方的名字，卡德摩斯压根不会认出这个人竟然是泰迪，他绝对会在大街上和对方擦肩而过时满心以为这只是个陌生人，因为在他心底，泰迪的形象彻底定格在那年的圣诞节，永远穿着一件黑黄相间的毛衣，眼睛又圆又亮，蓝色头发微微打着卷。

然而现在的泰迪却已经完全脱离了那个男孩的形象，在他身上只剩下一层浅淡的影子，而且或许只有像卡德摩斯这样隔了很长一段时间没见的人才能分辨得出。七年没见，泰迪长高了一大截，气质也出落得成熟稳重，不知是不是下巴上一圈胡茬的原因，他看起来比本该二十四岁的年纪要老成不少，绝对不会有人觉得他比卡德摩斯还要年轻一岁。此刻他的衣着打扮也非常符合那种刚从著名大学毕业立刻找到高薪工作的年轻人形象，深灰色休闲西装，开了两个扣子的白衬衣，棕色头发上甚至微微打了发蜡定型。他看起来——很成熟，很成功，是卡德摩斯一直希望自己成为却无论如何都做不到的样子。

“罗恩，我刚从哈利那里听到这件事。”他仿佛没看到卡德摩斯尴尬地站在一旁，径直走过来和罗恩飞快拥抱了一下。“我真的很抱歉。”

“多谢你能来。”罗恩的声音里满是感激，然后瞥向卡德摩斯。“这是卡德摩斯，比尔的儿子，你还记得他吧？”

“我怎么能忘。”泰迪的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，那双依旧闪闪发亮的巧克力色眼睛终于落在卡德摩斯头上，而不知出于什么原因，卡德摩斯只觉得对方的目光像是往自己头上猛地罩上了一个塑料袋，让他顿时无法呼吸。“你好啊，卡德摩斯。”他在语气随意地打招呼时像麻瓜一样伸出右手，而卡德摩斯愣了一下反应过来。

“你好，泰迪。”他同对方僵硬地握了握手，在感受到泰迪温柔干燥的手心时意识到自己的手上全是汗，一半因为刚才的疼痛，另一半则因为莫名的紧张。

“你是什么时候到的？”

“就在不久前。”卡德摩斯收回手，低声回答，“我也是在一个多小时刚知道这件事。”

“哦？那你肯定不是坐飞机回来的吧？麻瓜的飞机速度没有那么快，再加上买机票还有安检那一通，真的太浪费时间了。”

“赫敏动用了一点关系，给他在美国魔法部那边安排了一个门钥匙，把他直接送了过来。”罗恩主动替他解释，但卡德摩斯却只顾着为泰迪话里的麻瓜字眼感到震惊。并不是说现如今的巫师对麻瓜有了解是多么罕见的事，只不过……只不过泰迪是在非常纯粹的巫师世界长大的，卡德摩斯想象不到他为什么会对麻瓜的事如此了解。

“所以，比尔现在的情况……”两个人简单交换了几句，罗恩讲述情况，泰迪适当地发出同情与安抚的回应，而卡德摩斯只是再次麻木地站在一边，感觉自己是个多余的人，并且除了罗恩之外似乎没有任何人愿意在这里看到他。

“那什么，”他在两人交谈的间隙插了一句，尴尬地指了指电梯间的方向，“我去买点吃的，马上回来。”

他转过身，刚想赶紧溜走，却听到背后泰迪说了一句：“我和你一起去。”紧接着皮鞋踏在地板上的声音就追上了他。卡德摩斯侧头看了他一眼，有些欣慰地发现虽然泰迪长高了，但还是比他稍矮了两英寸，但对方脸上那种随意又自在的表情立刻让他有些恼火——他的愤怒其实从今天早上被上司一顿痛骂就开始酝酿了，再加上查理刚才给他的两拳，虽然他知道自己罪有应得，但不生气是不可能的。

“干什么？”他有些粗鲁地问，“怕我找不到路？”

“你是用门钥匙回来的。”泰迪只是无辜地瞥向他，“你又一直生活在美国，所以你真的有能在这里购物消费的纸币吗？医院里不一定能刷信用卡。”

“你什么时候对麻瓜的事这么精通了？”卡德摩斯在他们来到电梯间之后忍不住问道，然后使劲戳了戳按钮。旁边挂着的牌子告诉他“商店”在一楼。

“工作。”泰迪只是耸耸肩，这样简单地回了一句。恰好电梯来到他们这层，两个人当着那些麻瓜的面也不再好说什么，一直等两人在一楼走出电梯，泰迪才继续讲述：“我现在的工作需要经常和麻瓜打交道，再加上我本来也对他们的文化很感兴趣。”

“真的？”一楼的人远比重症监护病房要多，两个人不得不肩并肩挨在一起，在吐露某些涉及秘密的词语时压低声音，近乎耳语，“我怎么记得你之前连手机都不知道是什么呢？”

“那已经是快十年前的事了，卡德摩斯。”泰迪眼神淡然，却莫名让他感到些许压力，“人总会长大的。”

事实证明，有些人的成长速度要更快一些，因为医院商店果然不能刷信用卡。卡德摩斯望向自己钱包里几张可怜巴巴的美元，在收银员冷漠的眼神中不得不放弃尊严，接受排在他后面的泰迪帮他付了三明治与果汁的钱。泰迪倒是没觉得这是多大的事，在卡德摩斯提出之后还给他时耸了耸肩。

“就当我请你的好了，反正也没几块钱。”他大概不饿，只拿了一条巧克力，但还是和卡德摩斯一起在旁边的塑料小桌子旁坐下来，在他狼吞虎咽时一直盯着他看，一只手托在脸颊下面。从这个角度看过去，他几乎又变回了卡德摩斯记忆里那个脸颊圆润的男孩，酒窝也若隐若现，唯独不复曾经的明快，而是带了些说不清的惆怅。

他这副样子让卡德摩斯咽下嘴里的三明治后忍不住问：“你的头发——为什么不再是之前的颜色了？”

“大概我的青春叛逆期终于过去了——外祖母是这么说的。”泰迪轻笑一声。“不过我单纯觉得棕色最好看，所以现在只在心血来潮的时候才会换个颜色，比如去派对的时候。”

“那你还能……？”卡德摩斯指了指他的脸，做了个含糊的手势。他已经忘了泰迪那个可以变化形象的能力叫什么名字了，但对方点了点头。

“我一直都可以，而且越来越得心应手——但我同样不觉得那有什么意思，还是原本这张脸最顺眼。”

卡德摩斯嗯了一声，不想让他听出自己的赞同。泰迪依旧不是他见过的最英俊的男性，可绝对是最顺眼的，五官虽然算不上完美精致，组合在一起却怎么看都很舒服。他下意识垂下眼睛，打量对方放在桌上的手指，看了一会才意识到泰迪是个巫师，不能用戴没戴戒指来判断他的婚姻状况。

“所以你——”

“你的头发——”

两人同时开口，声音撞在了一起。泰迪脸上终于露出一抹熟悉的笑，而卡德摩斯把最后一口三明治塞进嘴里，示意他先说。

“没什么，”泰迪扬起嘴角，深深陷下去的酒窝极为显眼，“我就是想说你的头发也变了，比原来短了不少，也整齐了很多——我还记得你的脑袋上之前一直像是顶了个红通通的鸟窝。”

“我只能说我的叛逆期大概也过去了。”卡德摩斯拧开果汁瓶子，一口气灌了大半瓶后才开口回答。“不过同时我也意识到在很多面试官眼中，发型比一个人的能力或者学历重要得多。”

“对记者也这样？我还以为只有对会计或者律师会有这么高的要求。”

“……你知道我是个记者？”卡德摩斯皱起眉头，更惊讶了，而泰迪立刻垂下眼睛，露出仿佛偷吃糖果的小孩子被抓到时的悻悻。

“我大概听比尔提过。”他含糊地回答，扭过头去不愿对视，“他把你写的文章做了个剪报，我看过一两篇。”

卡德摩斯知道比尔在这些年里虽然没和他有过直接联系，但他的爸爸一直在关注着他，并且尽可能为他提供支持。卡德摩斯完全不知道比尔怎样搞到了他在美国的手机号以及银行账户，但在他大一开学两个月之后，他的手机突然收到一条短信，通知他有人往他的账户里打了一千美元，备注是“生活费，希望你一切顺利——比尔”。

他最初的反应是无端的愤怒，因为他当时只有十八岁，刚刚离开英国从新开始自己的人生，感觉一切都在他的脚下。比尔打钱的举动仿佛是一声从大西洋另一端飘来的无声嘲讽，提醒卡德摩斯他依旧是个没断奶的小孩子。当然了，他不会和钱过不去，无论多愤怒也做不出大手大脚挥霍的举动，因为他知道这是比尔辛勤工作换来的积蓄，所以他从来没动过那笔钱，平常开支完全靠自己兼职赚的钱。

然而接下来每过两个月他都会按时收到比尔打来的一千美元，每次备注里都只有一句平淡的问候。卡德摩斯非常不愿承认那些越积越多的钱最后成了他的救命钱，不仅让他能够在大二时离开那个总是抽大麻的室友，自己搬出去住，更让他在毕业后找不到工作捉襟见肘的那段时间依旧可以付房租，而不是被迫在街上流浪或者吃救济餐。他也从最开始痛恨比尔每隔两个月冒出来的问候，到之后慢慢变为感激，甚至暗暗期待下一次爸爸留给他的备注会是怎样的话。然而——然而他却从来没有一次主动拿起电话，拨出那个虽然不在通讯录里却倒背如流的号码。

“卡德摩斯——嘿！”泰迪在他面前打了个响指，让他猛地回到现实，眼神有些担忧。“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”卡德摩斯抬起手来揉了揉脸。虽然罗恩刚才给他施了个咒语，但被查理打过的脸颊还是隐隐发痛。“只是——比尔，老天啊，我真的不知道，假如他——”

“嘿，别这样想，比尔不会有事的。”泰迪注视他片刻，见他没有反应，干脆伸出手来搭在他的肩膀上，轻轻捏了几下。“比尔绝对不会有事的，麻瓜医生还有我们的治疗师都会帮他，他一定很快就会醒过来。”

“我只是——”肩膀上温暖的重量反而勾起了卡德摩斯心底的酸楚，他颤抖着深吸一口气，使劲眨了眨眼睛，努力不让自己哭出来。“我现在真的很后悔没有早点回来，哪怕——打个电话，让比尔知道我一切都好……”

“是啊。”泰迪没撤开手，但他的声音听起来很伤感。“你真的太过分了，一走就是七年，而比尔一直在等你回来——我们全都在等你。”

“我知道我是个混账，小畜生。”卡德摩斯从鼻子里自嘲地喷出一声笑，“我很清楚我都做了什么。但是……这一切已经无法改变了，不是吗？假如比尔真的——”他的声音哽在喉头，浑身颤抖着再也说不出最后几个字，而身旁泰迪深深叹了口气，把另一条胳膊也搭了上来，给了他一个实打实的拥抱。卡德摩斯在塑料小桌子旁角度微妙地扭过上半身，紧紧抓住泰迪的西装夹克，把脸埋在对方的肩膀上。

这是——他在感觉自己被泰迪的体温彻底笼罩时突然意识到——这是很久、很久以来，第一次有人像这样拥抱他，久到他已经记不得上一次如此亲密地体验到另一个人的温暖是什么时候了。而泰迪同样也是在他回到英国之后第一个主动拥抱他的人，罗恩并没有抱他，在努力不让他摔倒，金妮给他的只有冰冷的后背，至于查理——查理上次抱他还是他五岁的时候了。

老天啊，为什么他会活得如此可悲，亲手推开了所有爱他的人，以至于连愿意拥抱他的人都没有？

在他颤抖着深吸气并且希望自己能够平静下来的时候，泰迪一直一言不发，只是紧紧抱着他，时不时在他后背上轻拍一下。卡德摩斯知道自己或许太逾越了，泰迪纯粹因为那颗一直非常善良的心才会允许他这样做，因此哪怕有再多不舍，他还是慢慢撤开对方的怀抱，并在那份热度逐渐消失时忍不住在心底尖叫出声。

“多谢。”他飞快抬手抹掉眼角的泪，希望对方没有察觉到。“我或许该回去了。罗恩说比尔的病房晚上有其他人守夜，轮不到我，所以我想抓紧时间和他多待一会。”

“哦。”泰迪不知道为什么，在靠回自己的椅子时看起来也有些失落。“那你晚上准备怎么过？”

“罗恩问我愿不愿意回他那里，我还没回答你就来了。”卡德摩斯耸耸肩。“但无论如何，我肯定要和你们待在一起，不然没人会通知我比尔的情况。”

泰迪点了点头，牙齿微微咬住下唇，似乎在为某件事而犹豫。过了好一阵子，他抬起眼看向卡德摩斯，口吻相当谨慎地问：“那你……愿意暂时住在我那里吗？”

卡德摩斯一时间没能给出回答，但他的表情必定说明了一切，因为泰迪立刻补上一句：“我现在就住在这附近，公寓里也只有我一个人。虽然没有多余的客房，但沙发非常舒服，如果你需要的话我也可以再安排出一间空房。况且——假如比尔真的出了什么事，需要你立刻赶过来，我可以带你幻影移形，绝对不会耽误时间。”

幻影移形还能带着别人一起？——卡德摩斯扬起眉毛，考虑了一下泰迪提出的这些条件。实话说，他不是那么乐意回去和罗恩还有赫敏住在一起。罗恩他可以接受，而且一直很贴心地照顾他的情绪，但他觉得自己现在真的应对不来赫敏可能会对他提出的种种问题——他当然知道赫敏同样很关心他，想要知道他在美国过得如何，他也很感激对方第一时间动用关系帮他回国，只不过他觉得自己现在应对不来对方的关心。

见鬼，他觉得在比尔真正痊愈之前，他应对不来任何人，任何事。此时此刻唯一能让他稍微放松一点的竟然只有泰迪。

“好。”于是他在自己能反悔之前立刻点头答应，而泰迪的眼睛立刻瞪圆了，仿佛他压根没料到卡德摩斯会同意。“只要你别嫌我烦，没过几天就把我踢出去。”

“当然不会。”泰迪微笑着回答，“等比尔好起来之后你肯定又要回美国了，所以我真的很想和你相处几天，叙叙旧。”

这听起来似乎和卡德摩斯最担心的事很接近，叙旧绝对意味着一连串的问题，但注视着身旁泰迪满含笑意的巧克力色眼睛，卡德摩斯却觉得这并不是什么坏事。他在内心深处感觉到，自己其实也很想和对方待几天，叙叙旧，聊聊未来。

***

亚瑟和莫丽在伦敦时间晚上六点准时抵达医院，卡德摩斯站在一楼大厅的一角，远远注视他的祖父与祖母风尘仆仆走进电梯。他们身上各自套着款式老旧的麻瓜衣服，或许从上个世纪末就一直没更换过，让他们站在其他探望者之间略显滑稽。但这些并非是卡德摩斯最在意的事，他的目光扫过亚瑟佝偻的后背以及莫丽脸颊上清晰可见的纹路，看到他们比十年前掺杂了太多银丝的鬓角——十年未见，每个人必定都会苍老，可此刻岁月在他们身上却因为过度忧愁与操劳显眼得令人心痛。

或许感受到了他专注的目光，站在最前面的亚瑟在电梯门缓缓闭合时猛地朝他的方向抬起头，神情先是困惑，紧接着变为无比震惊。可他来不及再做任何事，电梯门便已彻底合死，带着他们升上二楼。

“走吧。”泰迪的手轻轻落在他的肩膀上，“罗恩说了等亚瑟还有莫丽回家后就通知我，用不了几个小时你就能回来了。”

“通知你，”卡德摩斯的大脑现在才开始考虑这个问题，“用什么？手机吗？”

“并不是——当然，手机也可以，但我们还是不太习惯用这个。不过也不是猫头鹰，如果你在担心这个的话。”

“实话说，我已经差不多忘记巫师习惯用猫头鹰送信了。”卡德摩斯轻轻叹了口气，跟随泰迪走出医院正门。天色已然昏暗，门外车道旁亮起一排光线柔和的路灯，蜿蜒通至公路。卡德摩斯抬眼看过去，遥望着伦敦熟悉又陌生的街景，心中一时间感慨万千。他当然想象过自己再次回到伦敦会是怎样的景象：功成名就，在美国创出一番事业，昂着头会来向所有人证明自己不只是个无能的哑炮与私生子。这样的想法帮他咬牙撑过很多痛苦无眠的夜，可那些虚妄的雄心壮志在此刻被入夜的微风一吹就散尽了，他只觉得空虚且麻木。

“这个点了，刚才那个三明治只够塞牙缝的，你肯定很饿，所以要不要去吃点什么？”泰迪必定看出了他低落的情绪，但很体贴地并没有多问，而是转移开话题。卡德摩斯感激地对他扯了扯嘴角，仔细思考片刻，然后突然感觉他的胃呻吟了一声。

“我想吃炸鱼薯条。”他因这股从空荡荡的胃里升腾而起的欲望轻笑一声，“在美国我一直都想吃，但一直没有遇到特别正宗的店铺。”

“好啊，那我们就去吃炸鱼薯条。”泰迪微笑着回答，“这附近恰好有一家还不错，而且可以外带，不如我们买了之后回家吃吧？”

卡德摩斯欣然同意。虽然炸鱼薯条刚出锅味道最好，但他们毕竟会聊到一些很敏感的话题，而卡德摩斯一直认为小餐馆的服务员有着比小报记者还灵的耳朵。十五分钟后，两份由报纸包好的炸鱼薯条被分别递到他们手中，热量在入夜后有些凛冽的风里温暖熨帖，更别提一个劲往鼻孔里钻的诱人香气，因此两人的步伐都快了不少。行出一百多码后身旁出现一个黑漆漆的小巷子，不仅没有人经过，连路灯都没有。卡德摩斯在美国独自外出时一向对这种后巷敬而远之，生怕自己被打劫，因此在泰迪突然把他扯进去时吓了一跳。

“你要做什么？”他惊恐的表情把泰迪瞬间逗乐了，嘴角几乎要咧到耳朵根。

“让你提前体验一下什么叫做幻影移形。”说完，他也不给卡德摩斯拒绝的机会，紧紧抱住他的胳膊，用抓着炸鱼薯条的那只手从裤子口袋里艰难抽出半截魔杖，然后——

“老天啊。”他挣扎着大口喘气，感觉自己仿佛是一根刚被橡胶管子挤出来的香肠。“你们——你们巫师的移动方式为什么都这么难受？我一直以为飞路网已经很糟糕了，没想到门钥匙和幻影移形更要命。”

“别问我，我也不知道。”泰迪站在他旁边无辜地耸了耸肩，看起来连头发丝都没乱一根。“不过幻影移形的确需要大量练习，等习惯之后就没这么难受了。”

“我宁愿挤纽约早高峰的地铁。”卡德摩斯深吸一口气，感觉他的肺终于畅通了，于是慢慢站直身体环视周围。他们骤然进入这里还没来得及开灯，因此用以照明的只有从旁边一扇窗户里透进来的路灯。泰迪的手腕抖了抖，头顶立刻亮了起来，让卡德摩斯看清他们正站在一间起居室的沙发旁边。

“随便坐，我去拿点喝的。”泰迪指了指沙发，把他的炸鱼薯条放在咖啡桌上，转身走进旁边一扇门里。卡德摩斯借机打量这间起居室：面积并不大，但布置得相当温馨，既有巫师家庭必不可少的传统，像是沙发对面的壁炉，也有麻瓜科技的影子，比如说壁炉正上方那台液晶电视以及摆放在旁边的游戏机。看来泰迪没说谎，他的确对麻瓜世界非常熟悉。

他打量了一会那台游戏机，目光移向旁边时注意到壁炉上和曾经的贝壳小屋一样摆了几张相框。他的视力一直很好，所以不费力就看清了相片的内容：最前面一张是一对他不认识的男女，年龄差了十多岁，亲密靠在一起冲着镜头招手，他猜测这是泰迪的父母；之后还有几张泰迪的生活照，有他穿着霍格沃茨校服和哈利的合影，也有他和同学的，只有一张看起来格格不入，他不得不走近了才看出那是什么——两个紧紧搂在一起、睡得香甜的小男孩。

“呃，”泰迪有些尴尬的声音从背后响起，他两只手里各拎着一个玻璃瓶子，放在咖啡桌上后走过来。“我完全忘记这张照片的存在了。”

“这是……我们两个在哈利婚礼那天？”卡德摩斯抬手拿起相框。这张同样是巫师照片，他可以看到泰迪额头前的卷发微微随着呼吸弹动以及他自己正在颤抖的睫毛。

“是，这是罗恩拍的，但因为那天事情太多忘记洗出来了。后来……后来等你和比尔去了麻瓜世界后罗恩把这张照片送给了我。”

“我们看起来小得要命，而且那么——”脆弱，稚嫩，无忧无虑，想要让人拼尽一切去保护，让他们免于任何伤害。

“是啊。”泰迪的声音里同样带着怅惘，然后他拍了拍卡德摩斯的肩膀。“先吃饭吧，再等一会炸鱼和薯条都要软了。”

于是他们在沙发上坐下来，开始享用这顿晚饭。泰迪从厨房拿来的是两瓶黄油啤酒，卡德摩斯太久没见过这种饮料，并且早就习惯了麻瓜啤酒的滋味，以至于总觉得自己在喝糖水。

“我其实也有火焰威士忌，但这种情况下还是别喝得太醉为好。”卡德摩斯完全同意，他再也不想因酒精而浪费更多时间了。

两个人大概都饿了，或许因为刚才那张照片有些尴尬，吃东西的时候就没再多说什么，起居室里只有沉默的咀嚼声。卡德摩斯迫于职业总要随时写稿或者走访，不得不见缝插针地吃饭，因此没几分钟就吃完了自己那份，而泰迪有点惊讶地瞥了他一眼。

“你可以吃我的薯条，”他把包装纸往中间推了推，“反正我没那么饿。”

“谢了，不过我的饭量没那么大。”

“实话说，我觉得你太瘦了。”泰迪的目光落在他握着啤酒瓶子的手上，而卡德摩斯强忍着没有躲开。他知道自己的体型偏瘦，尤其骨架对于男性来说过于纤细——这让他从小到大遭受不少白眼与调侃，娘炮这个称呼更是在学校里陪伴他整整十一年。到了美国之后他见识了更多形态各异的身材打扮，可他的外表依旧会让有些人认为他的取向有“问题”。

“我的身体很健康。”他下意识反驳，语气没那么友好，“我每年都会体检，医生从来没说过我有什么问题。”

“我真的不是这个意思。”泰迪语气诚恳，“我只是觉得……”他满脸无奈注视着卡德摩斯，在对上他依旧很防备的表情之后叹了口气，放下手里还剩几口的炸鱼。“卡德摩斯，我真的对你没有任何恶意，无论什么时候都没有。我只是作为朋友，想要关心你而已。”

“你……”卡德摩斯发现自己被泰迪这句话不由自主触动了，因为他已经不记得上次有人主动称呼自己是他的朋友是什么时候了——或许从来没有过，除了泰迪。一直以来只有泰迪。“你还觉得我们是朋友，在我离开了这么久之后？”

泰迪的目光沉甸甸落在他的身上，情绪复杂，难以解读。“我一直把你当成我的朋友，第一个朋友，最好的朋友。”

“……为什么？”卡德摩斯永远也无法理解为什么泰迪愿意和他做朋友。“我一直……一直那么糟糕地对待你，难道你感觉不到吗？”

“我怎么可能感觉不到。”泰迪用鼻子轻笑一声，不带任何幽默感，那双又大又亮的巧克力色眼睛一直牢牢落在卡德摩斯的脸上。“我从小就知道你很讨厌我，可我还是愿意追在你后面，而每次你稍微对我好一点，和我耐心玩一会，甚至对我笑一笑，我都会特别高兴。”

“为什么？”卡德摩斯在泰迪专注且明亮的目光下只觉得喉咙发紧，有某种炙热的东西堵在胸口让他呼吸困难。“你为什么会这样？——要知道有些时候我甚至受不了我自己。”

“因为我从小到大一直都在期待你能成为我的朋友。”泰迪嗓音沙哑地说完这句话，然后把目光收了回去，垂下来落在咖啡桌上，而卡德摩斯头一次发现他的酒窝不仅在笑的时候会露出来，同样也能表达如此伤感的情绪。“小时候家里只有我一个孩子，你是我这辈子遇到的第一个同龄人，而那个时候外祖母总会对我说，‘你去陋居就可以和卡迪一起玩了’，所以我几乎每天晚上都在期盼明天就能去陋居找你玩。”

“泰迪……”

“而后来，等我稍微长大了一点，那种期待又变成了能够和你一起去霍格沃茨。”泰迪伤感地扯了扯嘴角，但并没有抬眼看他。“你也知道我们两个出生的时机很糟糕，几乎找不到同龄人，所以我很怕一个人去上学。哈利一直安慰我，‘卡迪会比你提前一年去霍格沃茨，到时候他会像哥哥一样好好照顾你的’。”

“但是我是个哑炮。“卡德摩斯同样自嘲地轻笑一声，但语气中已经没有了年少时提起这个称呼的那种愤怒与苦涩。”我去不了霍格沃茨。”

“你真的不知道我在你十一岁前的那段时间每天都会向梅林祈祷，希望你能收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书，然后等到第二年我们就能在学校见面。那个时候我天天想象等到了霍格沃茨我们可以一起做什么，你知道我爸爸和哈利的爸爸还有教父是那种超级好的朋友，所以我一直希望我们也可以像他们那样形影不离。”

“抱歉，泰迪。我真的希望我能在。”卡德摩斯此刻真心实意感到一阵歉意——哪怕他对此没有任何控制，改变不了任何事，他依然对泰迪的渴望感同身受，因为他也曾那样迫切地恳求自己能拥有一个亲密无间的朋友。

泰迪终于慢慢抬起头，眼睛里闪烁着比往常更明亮的光。“其实某种意义上，你的确在，因为我习惯了想象你也在霍格沃茨。在分院仪式上我想象过你会不会也被分到赫奇帕奇，还是说像你的家人那样被分到格兰芬多，分院帽甚至问我这个韦斯莱家的男孩究竟是谁；而在我上课，去礼堂吃饭，玩魁地奇，去霍格莫德，甚至考试的时候，我一直感觉你就在我身边，甚至比我真正的同学感觉起来更真实。直到……直到那年圣诞节，我们终于再见了一次面，我才意识到你并不是我想象中那个样子。”

“比你想象中糟糕太多了，我猜？”

“不，比我想象中痛苦太多了。”泰迪轻声回答。“你是我这辈子见过的最不快乐的人，卡德摩斯，从小到大我几乎没见你发自内心地笑过。要知道，你在我的想象中一直在霍格沃茨过得很开心，可我却在那个圣诞见到你那副样子……那让我也非常难受。”

“那的确是我这辈子最不快乐的一天。”卡德摩斯长叹一口气。“如果有可能，我真希望自己能回到那一天，在比尔问我要不要去陋居过圣诞时强硬拒绝。”可他也知道，那只能暂时解决问题，早晚有一天他的身世会被暴露出来，而他敏感脆弱的性格会让那场爆发与决裂任何时候都不可避免，他注定变成一个不懂感恩的小畜生，亲手推开这个世界上最爱自己的那个人。

“所以在大家谴责你不该那样抛下比尔的时候，我从来没说过什么。”泰迪的声音压得极低，近乎耳语，仿佛他在吐露一个在心里藏了太久的秘密。“哪怕你一走就是将近十年，好像把我们全都忘了，我却希望只要你能在美国找到自己的归宿，别再那么不快乐就好。然而——”他颤抖着深吸一口气，轻轻抬起手来落在卡德摩斯的肩膀上，“你依旧和十年前一模一样，而且看起来似乎更痛苦了。”

“比尔那副样子，我当然不可能笑出来。”

“不，我不单指这个。”泰迪的手指轻轻摩挲着卡德摩斯的肩膀，透过一层衬衣布料，他能隐约感受到皮肤的温度。“我能看出你在美国过得一点也不好。”

卡德摩斯自嘲地哼了一声。“有眼睛的人都能看得出。”

“所以你……你没有在那边找到一个能让你开心起来的人吗？”

“我？就凭我？我不觉得有任何人会想要和我在一块待着。”或许除了你之外——他本想这样调侃地加上一句，但泰迪眼睛里那种令人柔软的诚挚让他咽下了这句话。

“为什么？”泰迪真心发问，“你——我觉得你很好啊。”

“我不知道你对好的标准是什么，但显然不是我这样的：大学成绩马马虎虎，工作勉强糊口，这么多年了也没能攒下足够的钱自己住，再加上长成这副样子——”

“你在说什么啊，卡德摩斯？”泰迪皱起眉头，“其他的也就算了，长成这副样子是什么意思？”

“意思是，”卡德摩斯瞥他一眼，“并不是每个人都长成像你这样讨人喜欢。”

泰迪的手指僵硬在卡德摩斯的肩膀上，他眨了眨眼睛，一下，又一下，长睫毛扫过面颊，而卡德摩斯有些困惑地发现自己不知道从什么时候开始竟然对这些细节如此在意。他们四目相对，片刻后泰迪的嘴角微微翘了起来，露出他的酒窝。

“你觉得我很讨人喜欢？”

“老天啊，泰迪，你就非得听我恭维你一下吗？——说起来，我其实也挺诧异你的公寓只有你一个人住。”

“为什么会有第二个人住？”

“你难道没有女朋友吗？——或者男朋友，或者任何性别的‘朋友’。”卡德摩斯在美国被锻炼得太过敏感的神经在泰迪出声回答之前立刻加上后半句话，但泰迪只是有点滑稽地看了他一眼。

“没有。”

“真的？”卡德摩斯不太相信，因为泰迪——是泰迪。“你这副样子怎么可能没有？”

“我又不是说没人喜欢我。”泰迪翻了个白眼，“只是……或许我太过挑剔了。”他咬了咬嘴唇。“别忘了，我是听我爸妈还有哈利那辈人的爱情故事长大的，战争期间那些壮烈凄美的爱情把我的标准拉得太高了。”

“有多高？说来听听。”

泰迪有些不敢置信地瞥他一眼，仿佛在期待卡德摩斯只是在说笑，但卡德摩斯严肃地点了点头，甚至抱起双臂作出洗耳倾听的姿势，于是泰迪妥协了。他轻轻叹了口气，垂下眼睛。

“首先，我必须非常了解这个人才行，所以那些只和我一起上过几节课就想约我出去的女生绝对不行，因为我当了级长以及男学生会主席就给我写情书也太肤浅了。”

“嗯哼，继续。”

“其次，这个人的长相必须是我很喜欢的那种。我倾向于，咳，”他说到这里清了清嗓子，“浅色眼睛以及鲜艳的头发。还有我喜欢个头比较高的那种身材，不能太矮。”

卡德摩斯瞥他一眼，总觉得他在随口瞎编。“性格也就罢了，但要知道，如果你把对方的外貌框得太死，你会错过很多潜在对象。”

“这是在说可以让我爱上的人，如果条件限制得不严格一点，那还有什么意义？”

“我的错。”卡德摩斯立刻投降。“请继续。”

“不过你说得其实很对，外貌并没有那么重要，重要的是……”他感觉泰迪突然之间凑了上来，贴得非常近，他甚至能感觉到对方温热的呼吸喷在自己的面颊上。两人身下的皮质沙发发出一声细微的摩擦声，泰迪穿着西装裤子的腿紧紧贴在他的大腿上，而这一切都让卡德摩斯的心跳突然在胸口里停了几拍，慌乱地出了错。

“泰、泰迪——”

“重要的是，我必须非常、非常喜欢这个人才行。只要我足够喜欢，那其他几条根本无所谓。”泰迪的一只手随着他吐出的每个字逐渐从肩头滑向他的后颈，手指轻轻抚摸那里细小的发茬，而卡德摩斯忍不住在他手指触上来的瞬间猛地抖了一下。

“如果你接受不了这个，那就推开我。”泰迪的手指稍微用了一点力，将卡德摩斯的头朝他的方向扭转过来，彼此面孔之间只剩下最后几英寸。“但……但我真的想要太久了，卡迪。”

卡德摩斯其实离恐慌地推开他真的只差了一秒——从来没有人对他做过这种事，况且他完完全全没有想过泰迪对他竟然会……天呐，他又在做梦吗？这究竟是个噩梦还是美梦？但从对方嘴里最后吐出来的那个称呼令他胸口某种日复一日堆积起来的坚硬东西稍微溃败，露出些许柔软内里，于是他并没能及时抬起手，而是眼睁睁注视着泰迪越来越近，那双闪闪发亮的巧克力色眼睛一直透过睫毛深深凝视着他。

“卡迪……”他的名字最终化为一道柔软的叹息，落在他的嘴唇上。泰迪并没有做太出格的事，只让他们四唇相触，轻轻依偎了片刻，几秒后便向后撤开，带着些许探究与期待望向卡德摩斯。而直到对方温暖的鼻息离开了自己，卡德摩斯才终于意识到他一直在屏着呼吸。

“你讨厌这个吗？”泰迪轻声问他。

“我——”卡德摩斯张了张嘴，听到他嘶哑的声音从里面冒出来。“我不知道，泰迪，从来……从来没有人这么对我做过。况且——”他知道自己接下来的话会彻底抹掉泰迪此刻面颊上那抹不怎么显眼的红晕，可他却不得不说：“比尔现在这个样子，我不觉得自己有心思考虑其他的事。”

“当然。”泰迪的脸色果然立刻沉了下去，迅速撤开放在卡德摩斯后颈上的手。卡德摩斯本该感到如释重负，可他却在那份温度骤然离去时听到心底一阵哀鸣。“我很抱歉，卡德摩斯。”

“不，真的不用，我很荣幸你竟然——”他抬手捋了捋自己的头发，试图遮掩住自己的表情。“可是，我不明白，从什么时候开始……？”

“我也不知道。”泰迪听起来却还是那么失落低沉。“我一直都很喜欢你，但真正意识到大概是在你离开英国之后吧。听起来或许有点俗套，但……但我也改变不了什么。”

“泰迪，我真的很——”

“没关系。”泰迪摇了摇头，面上露出苦涩的笑。“我早就习惯了。你一直都那么难搞，我早该知道这件事也不会有什么不同。”

“我只是……我现在脑子太乱了。或许等比尔痊愈之后——”

“那就等到那个时候再说吧。”泰迪对他扯了扯嘴角，摸索着抓起咖啡桌上的魔杖，轻轻晃了两下就立刻让他们吃剩的炸鱼薯条消失在空气里。“今晚你好好休息吧，去泡个热水澡放松一下。接下来还有你要忙的时候呢。”

卡德摩斯坐在沙发上沉默地点点头，注视着泰迪从他身边一跃而起，快步冲进旁边另一扇门里，背影看上去像极了仓皇而逃。

***

“卡德摩斯，醒醒。”

为什么他的手机会说话，而不是直接播放那首特别刺耳的起床铃？为什么他不能再睡一会？他真的太累也太困了，只要一小会，再给他两分钟——

“卡德摩斯，你必须赶紧起来了。比尔——”

比尔。他猛地睁开双眼，在一片昏暗中勉强辨认出泰迪的五官。过去半天发生的一切如同涨潮的海水一般涌入他的大脑，纽约，门钥匙，罗恩，查理，泰迪……比尔。老天啊，他竟然有那么几秒忘记了比尔现在的情况。

“他怎么了？他还好吗？”他在坐起身时感到一阵头晕目眩，眼前阵阵发黑，但此刻已经顾不上这么多，边问边试图在沙发下面寻找自己的皮鞋。在微弱光线下泰迪看起来已经做好了出门的准备，他手里魔杖轻轻一挥，卡德摩斯就感觉皮鞋自动套在他的脚上，而之前被丢在旁边沙发靠背上的西装夹克也飞了过来落进他的怀里。

“比尔他……不是特别好。”泰迪的手落在他的肩头，语气严肃伤感，“罗恩说他的情况刚刚突然恶化，现在医生在给他进行第二次手术。”

“……天啊。”卡德摩斯颤抖着深吸一口气，抬手紧紧抓住泰迪的胳膊。“现在就带我过去。”

泰迪点点头，没再多说什么，立刻挥动魔杖进行幻影移形。几秒钟后他们出现在医院一间空无一人的洗手间里，卡德摩斯刚一站稳就立刻推门冲了出去，发现他们就在重症监护病房那层楼，离他们不远的地方站着几个非常眼熟的红发身影。

“卡迪。”最终还是罗恩最先发现了他，对他招了招手。站在他身边的其他几人立刻朝卡德摩斯转过身来，全都沉默地盯着他看。亚瑟满脸疲惫，对他点了点头，脸上勉强带了点笑，眼眶通红的莫丽则神情尴尬，仿佛不知道自己该不该打招呼，至于站在最旁边的查理，他的面颊比身后的墙壁看起来更苍白，没有半点血色，双眼则迷茫失神，只是怔怔看向卡德摩斯。

“比尔究竟怎么了？”卡德摩斯顾不上理会其他人，立刻向罗恩发问。

“他的情况突然恶化了。”罗恩的嗓音异常嘶哑，咳嗽了一声才接着说下去：“那些医生护士把他推走前没有说太多，但……但他们让我们做最坏的准备。”

“天呐。”卡德摩斯双腿一软，靠身后的泰迪搀扶了一下才没有摔倒，眼泪在顷刻间已经涌了上来。“难道就真的没有其他办法了吗？”他透过朦胧泪眼看向亚瑟和莫丽，希望他们能至少给自己一个好消息，却只看到那对老人面颊上同样无法抑制的眼泪。

“我很抱歉，卡迪。”亚瑟在莫丽响亮的抽泣声中开口，缓慢得仿佛吐出每个字都令他耗费力气，“我们今天在圣芒戈问过了所有人，但他们都对比尔的情况束手无策。”

“那你们的魔法究竟还有什么意义？！”卡德摩斯已经全然不顾周围是否有其他人在听，沮丧地尖叫起来，“你们——你们不是觉得自己比麻瓜更高级吗？那么多的咒语，还有魔药——”

“卡德摩斯！”罗恩大步跨到他的面前，死死捏住他的肩膀，用力摇晃了一下。“我们都很难过，谁也不想看到比尔变成这样——”

“你们根本就没有尽全力——”

“够了！”罗恩的怒吼像是暴风雨中汹涌拍岸的巨浪一般扑打在他的脸上，卡德摩斯从来没见过自己这个小叔叔这般愤怒的样子。“我们都很爱比尔，不比你少！你只和他一起生活了十多年，可我们，我们……”他的嗓音随着剧烈颤抖哽噎在喉咙里，一滴眼泪从通红的眼眶里缓缓划过脸颊。“他是我和查理的哥哥，是亚瑟和莫丽的头一个孩子，所以你怎么可以说我们没有尽全力去拯救他？”

卡德摩斯内心深处仅存的那一丝理智告诉他罗恩说得没错，没有任何父母会轻易放弃自己的孩子，亚瑟和莫丽必定已经尽力了。可是……可是他不甘心。他因为自己没有魔法能力痛苦折磨了那么久，可到头来魔法究竟有什么用？他的生命难道注定这样没有任何意义吗？

他的膝盖终于再也承受不住噩耗的重量，让他扑通一声跪倒在罗恩面前。在他身旁的两人似乎都在努力把他架起来，可他却始终垂着头，盯着罗恩那双脏兮兮的靴子。

“一定有——一定有什么办法可以救比尔！”他像个脆弱无助的小孩子一样紧紧搂住罗恩的膝盖，仰起头来啜泣着喊，“求你了，罗恩，我愿意做任何事，只要能救比尔。”

“我也希望你能救他，卡迪。”罗恩面露痛苦，抬起手来放在他的肩膀上，“可是我真的想不到还有什么办法。”

“那……那哈利，还有赫敏呢？他们——他们不是非常厉害吗，肯定知道什么吧？”

“他们正在帮忙联系欧洲其他国家的治疗师，可是不能保证那些人能够及时赶到。”罗恩轻轻抚摸了一下他的头发，一滴泪水啪嗒一声打在卡德摩斯的胳膊上。“我真的很抱歉，卡迪。”

“别，用不着。”他慢慢撤回手，指尖落在冰冷的地砖上，只觉得一片麻木。“那还有什么意义呢？操。”

“卡迪……”罗恩叹了口气，然后和泰迪一左一右架起他的胳膊，把他从地上拽了起来，而卡德摩斯任凭他们动作，连半根手指都不想再动弹了，因为——的确，这一切还有什么意义呢？

“比尔一直在等我。”他勉强靠在墙边，仰起头来盯着走廊刺眼的灯管，喃喃低语。“他说过他会一直等我回家，可他根本不知道我回来了。所以他一直在等，一直在等……”眼泪顺着面颊落在他的嘴角上，在舌尖泛出一片咸涩。“他永远也不会知道了，罗恩，除非时间能够倒转，否则他永远都不会知道我回来了。”

罗恩并没有回答他，或许对方终于受够了他来得过于迟的忏悔，终于可以借此机会将他与整个韦斯莱家族一刀两断——而那的确会是更好的选择。曾经是卡德摩斯无情抛弃了所有人，而现在轮到其他人把他踢出门外了。一旦比尔不在了，没有任何人会心甘情愿接受这样一个懦弱没用的废物。

“还有什么意义呢？”他抬手擦去面颊上的眼泪，慢慢转头看向罗恩身后的几个人。朦胧的泪眼让他看不起他们的表情，可他现在宁愿查理能像先前那样冲过来，一拳拳把他揍到灰飞烟灭——如果他的消亡能够换回比尔，那卡德摩斯连眼睛也不会眨一下。

可是没有任何人对他有动作，他们甚至没有开口讲一句话，苍白的面颊上一双双眼睛像是黑洞一样凝视着他。他们痛恨他——卡德摩斯清楚地辨别出那种沉默也遮掩不住的表情——他们恨他那般残忍地对待他们的儿子、他们的兄长，伤害他们爱的人。十年前卡德摩斯曾尖叫着认为所有人都恨他，可直到此时此刻，他才终于见识到真正的恨是什么样子。

这样浓烈的恨像是一根根扼住他脖颈的手，让他再也无法呼吸。他在自己意识到之前已经转身冲向走廊尽头，推开安全楼梯的门跌跌撞撞地朝楼下冲了出去。他的身后似乎响起另一双皮鞋的声音——还是说他的意识已经出现幻觉，错认了空荡楼梯里的回响？可他却忍不住去想：如果他此刻回过头去，会看到一根对准自己后背的魔杖吗？查理说过要在他身上试试“不可饶恕咒”，而无论那是什么，听起来都再合适不过了，因为他的所作所为的确不可饶恕。

“——卡德摩斯！”斜上方传来气喘吁吁的呼喊，看来追着他出来的人并非只是个幻觉，而这让他在抬起头看到楼梯转角处泰迪关切的脸庞时不禁失望——他知道泰迪不会对他动手。

“你想怎样，泰迪？”他毫不在意自己的话听起来有多伤人，“如你所见，我现在没有心思搂搂抱抱。”

泰迪的眼睛微微瞪大，他的脸先是胀成红色，紧接着眉头死死拧在一起。“操你的，卡德摩斯——”

“是啊，你的确想，不是吗？”

“不，操你！”泰迪那张原本让人赏心悦目的脸因愤怒而扭曲。“我对你有怎样的感情是我的自己的事，但那不代表你可以这样对待我，只为了发泄你的情绪！”他停顿片刻，大口喘着粗气，脸上逐渐透出失望。“我还以为你在美国待了这么久，至少能长大一点，可你依旧和原来一样幼稚，一样遇到事就只知道责怪其他人！”

“是啊，不是每个人都像你一样那么成熟！”卡德摩斯毫不示弱，仰起头喊了回去。“回楼上去扮演你的乖孩子吧，泰迪，陪在莫丽身边，给她擦眼泪，向所有人证明你比我好一百倍，一千倍——这不是你一直想要的吗，一个属于你的大家庭，现在这一切都是你的了。”

“我他妈从来没有想要过这个！”泰迪死死捏住拳头，从楼梯上大步跨下来，抬手把卡德摩斯按在楼梯间沾满灰尘的墙壁上。“你就把我想得这么无耻吗，卡德摩斯？是，我是想要一个大家庭，但我从来没有想过要夺取你的位置——我也根本不可能做得到！我想要的是另一种方式，你难道不明白吗？”

他们鼻尖紧贴，四目相对，明明各自眼里都燃着愤怒的火与痛苦的泪，感觉起来却远比几个小时前沙发上那个单薄的吻更亲密。泰迪炙热的呼吸洒在他的面颊上，抓住他肩膀的手微微颤抖，而卡德摩斯原本抬起来准备推开对方的手在不知觉间已经换了个姿势，落在泰迪的腰间，将他朝自己——

“别，停下。”泰迪哑声开口，虽然他的手指还深深陷在卡德摩斯肩头的衣料里。“我知道你现在不想做这个，尤其在比尔——你会后悔的。”

“别再替我着想了，行吗？”卡德摩斯沮丧地呼出一口气。“你……你总是这个样子，这么正义凛然，衬托着我好像连生气都是错的。我不需要你替我做这种决定。”

“那你究竟需要什么，卡德摩斯？”泰迪巧克力色的眼睛一眨不眨凝视着他，“因为我从来没能搞懂你想要什么。”

“我需要——”有人能够爱他，理解他，接受他，无论他有多么糟糕透顶。这个世界上的确有这样一个人，可他此时此刻正逐渐从卡德摩斯的指间溜走，仿佛一捧逐渐滑落的沙。比尔的时间就要用完了——他清晰且绝望地想——而他唯一能做、在做的却是再次向所有无辜的人发泄自己无能为力的怒火，并且试图推开另一个希望能够爱他的人。

“老天啊，泰迪。”他猛地闭上双眼，希望泪水涌出来的速度能够稍微慢一些，让他看起来没那么可悲，却徒劳无用。“我太可悲了，我这辈子就是个彻头彻尾的笑话。”

“别这么说，卡德摩斯。”泰迪的手慢慢变为拥抱，搂住他的脖子，把他沾满眼泪的面颊藏在自己的怀里。“你只是……你太专注于那些让你痛苦的东西了，以至于让你身边所有人都很痛苦。”

“可我还剩下什么？”他闷声回答，“比尔很快就要离我而去了——哪怕他能挺过这次手术，以我对大脑受伤的认识，他或许依旧无法完全清醒。我在纽约的工作像屎一样，可我又不能就这样搬回来，因为我在英国压根没有落足之地。我——我一直都是个另类，怪胎，无论在哪里都没法融进去，所以你让我怎么不痛苦？”

“我也不知道，卡迪，但是……”泰迪把他搂得更紧了一些，一只手在他背上上下抚摸，仿佛在安慰一个哭着不肯入睡的孩子。“你要知道一直都有人很爱你，而我觉得只要有这个就足够了，其他任何事都会慢慢解决的。”

“可是我一直在推开你们。你，比尔，罗恩他们……所有人。”卡德摩斯颤抖着叹了口气。“我还可以向你们道歉，可是比尔……如果我没法向他道歉，如果他再也不知道我回来了，那我真的——这辈子还有什么意义呢？”

泰迪并没有回答，而是同样深深叹了口气，或许因为这个问题对他来说也太过沉重，无从回答。卡德摩斯把脸靠在他的肩膀上，深深吸了一口对方身上温暖干燥的味道，突然自私地希望他们能够被某种至高无上的力量永远封存在这一片小小空间之中，就像是那种被树脂裹住的昆虫，安静而永恒地长存于世。

他们静默的拥抱持续了短暂的半分钟，让卡德摩斯足以相信他或许能够梦想成真。但突然之间楼梯间里再次回响起急匆匆的脚步声，片刻后罗恩的脸从楼梯转角探出来，神情凝重。

“抱歉，泰迪，你能给我和卡迪单独几分钟吗？”他的目光落在卡德摩斯的脸上，一只手紧紧攥在身前，似乎握着什么东西。“我有很重要的事需要和他谈谈。”

***

“这是什么？一个挂坠？”他望向罗恩手心里那个小小的金色沙漏，几乎感到一阵滑稽。“这就是你要和我谈的事？”

“卡德摩斯，我希望你接下来能够仔细听我说的话。”罗恩面容凝重，语气是从未有过的严肃，而在他的目光注视下卡德摩斯不自觉闭上了嘴。“这是一个时间转换器。”

时间转换器？——卡德摩斯从来没听说过这种东西，而它的名字听起来……听起来……

“是的，正如你所想的那样。”罗恩轻轻点头，“它能够带你回到过去某个时间点。”

“……然后我们就可以救下比尔。”卡德摩斯只觉得自己的心脏砰砰乱跳，仿佛要从喉咙里蹦出来。“你为什么不早点把这个东西拿出来？！”

“不，卡迪，我们不能用它来救比尔……或者救任何一个人。”罗恩目光伤感，垂下眼睛凝视那个小小的沙漏。“时间是种非常脆弱的东西，你以为自己只是改变了一件小小的事，可它却能引发一连串意想不到的事。比尔出车祸已经是固定事实，我们不能再改变了。”

“为什么？”卡德摩斯立刻追问，“比尔又不是什么了不起的大人物，救下他不会影响任何事！”

“你并不知道会有怎样的影响，没人知道。假如那几个喝醉了的学生没有撞上他，他们就会继续开下去，那么总会有人被他们撞上，而那个人又会是谁呢？我们谁也说不清。改变时间太过危险了，卡迪，我们无论如何都不能这么做。”

“那你给我这个又有什么意义？”卡德摩斯恶狠狠地盯着那个沙漏，恨不得抓起来一把摔在墙上。罗恩只是严肃地注视着他，嘴唇轻微颤抖，片刻后轻轻叹了口气。

“因为我想给你一个回到过去再见一次比尔的机会。”他伤感地微微一笑。“你刚才说，比尔一直在等你，却完全不知道你已经回来了，而我想让他至少知道你回来了，不必……不必抱着遗憾离开。”

“所以，你的意思是让我回到过去，告诉他几年后我会回家，却不告诉他为什么，也半个字都不能提车祸这件事，让我明知道他会——”卡德摩斯猛抽一口气，紧紧咬住牙关。“你不觉得这样的要求太过分了吗？我难道不能暗示一句吗？假如他当时带着魔杖，有保护自己的能力，现在的伤势也不会这么重。”

“不，这也不可以。”罗恩用另一只手轻轻按住他的肩膀。“因为有的时候，想方设法避免某件事的发生反而会导致更糟糕的结果——我们在前几年某件和时间转换器相关的案子里都学到了这个教训。”

“或许吧。”卡德摩斯用鼻子哼了一声。“我的确看过类似情节的麻瓜电影。”

“所以这是一个非常危险的魔法器具，绝对不能够轻易使用。”罗恩边说边将沙漏小心翼翼地套在卡德摩斯的脖子上。“事实上，整个英国魔法部只剩下最后一个，并且一直由赫敏亲自保管，知道的人并不多。”

“你悄悄拿出来的？”卡德摩斯有些惊讶，因为罗恩无论性格有多随意，他最大的优点或者说缺点就是太听赫敏的话，这真的不像是他能做出来的事。

“所以你最好别改变任何一点过去，不然我们两个都要去阿兹卡班蹲监狱了。”

“为什么？”卡德摩斯忍不住追问。“你明知道这个东西这么危险，为什么还要这样做？”

罗恩的蓝眼睛落在他的脸上，一瞬间他看起来竟然有些像查理，失神而追忆，嘴唇上扭转出半个笑容。“因为，我也非常爱比尔，不比你或者查理少。比尔曾经在我最迷茫痛苦的时候帮过我，现在轮到我报答他了。”

“好吧。”卡德摩斯不愿再追究当年究竟发生了什么，因为他能清晰感受到罗恩话里的真诚。“这个东西要怎么使用？”

“首先，你必须要决定在什么地点使用，因为它只能带你穿越时间，而不是空间。”

“比尔的家。”卡德摩斯立刻做出决定，但很快就迟疑地问：“他……在我离开后他住在哪里？”

罗恩有点恨铁不成钢地瞥了他一眼，轻轻叹了口气。“他一直住在你们在伦敦的那间公寓里。”

“那我们就去那里。至于时间……”离此刻更近一些，还是更远一些？如果可以，他真希望自己能穿越回十七岁那年的圣诞节，把那个满心愤怒准备离开英国的自己彻底打醒。他知道站在不改变时间线的角度，离车祸越近越好，可是……

“我能回到我去美国那年的圣诞节吗？”他轻声问。那是比尔第一次自己在英国过圣诞——当然，之前的两年卡德摩斯也一直躲在罗恩的家里，但那不一样，那两年里比尔至少知道他就在英国，一切都好。可他大一那一年是他们两个第一次在大西洋的两端度过这个本属于家人与团聚的节日。卡德摩斯还清晰记得他所有的同学都回家了，只有他留在冰冷孤独的寝室里，手里一直紧紧捏着手机，却无论如何都无法下决心给比尔打电话。而在平安夜当天，他头一次收到一条并非账户汇款的短信，而是切实通过比尔的手机发送给他：

**圣诞快乐，卡德摩斯。希望你在美国一切都好。我很想你。比尔**

当晚，他盯着这条短信看了很久、很久，直到他终于意识模糊地睡过去。但即便如此，他依旧没有回复比尔，他实在不知道该说什么。这是比尔唯一给他主动发送的短息，接下来他们之间的交流仅限于银行汇款，而存有这条短信的手机几年后也被人在地铁上偷走。有的时候卡德摩斯甚至会自欺欺人地想象比尔从没给他发过这样一条短信，他的爸爸在英国过得很好，一点也不想他。

操，他真的是个只顾自己的自私鬼。

“好。”罗恩并没有问他为什么，也没有教训他把时间点定得太早，只是严肃地看了他一眼，伸手抓住他的胳膊。几秒钟后他们幻影显形在那扇卡德摩斯已经九年没有见过的公寓门前，而罗恩也没有再多说什么，抓起挂在他脖子上的沙漏，手指飞快拨动旋转，一圈又一圈，快得让卡德摩斯看了几眼就放弃计数。

“抓紧我，卡迪。”等罗恩终于放下手，对他说出最后这句话时，卡德摩斯的耳朵几乎没有捕捉到，因为他感觉自己仿佛轻飘飘地飞了起来，身体不由自主向后倒退，同时眼前飘过各种模糊的云彩形状。这或许是他经历过的最有魔法气息的事情，但他感觉不到半点兴奋，相反胃里沉重得像是吞下了一整个哑铃，坠得他喘不过气，手心直冒冷汗。

他不知道自己一共飞了多久——又或者，在穿越时间的时候，时间本身还有概念吗？——但他最终重重落回原地，喘着气睁开双眼时发现自己依旧站在那道公寓门前，而他正对着的是挂在门上的圣诞花环。

天呐——他膝盖一软，几乎瘫倒在地，因为这个花环他当然认得，那是他和比尔第一次搬进这个公寓之后在附近的圣诞市场买的，接下来每年到了十二月份都会拿出来挂在门上。他原本所在的时间离圣诞还有好几个月，再加上照亮楼道的并非是头顶的声控灯，而是从窗户里透进来的阳光，看起来正是日落时分，所以……所以他……

所以他的确回到了过去，回到了比尔还健康完好的时候。

“祝你好运，卡迪。”罗恩低声说了一句，“我不想让比尔看到我，所以你必须自己进去。我给你一个小时的时间，到时候我会来找你。”说完，他一挥魔杖消失在空气里，把卡德摩斯一个人留在公寓门前。

“天呐。”他又喃喃吐出一句叹息，举起一个劲发颤的手，捶在门铃上。刺耳声音划过他依旧嗡嗡作响的耳膜，因此他完全没听到门里的响动，直到深色木门突然从里面打开，紧接着——

比尔骤然出现在他的面前。一件熟悉的灰色毛衣，乱糟糟的红发披在肩头，原本脸上带着一副礼貌的神情，在终于认清来人后绿色眼睛越瞪越大，半张开嘴却没能发出任何声音。

“卡——”他猛地深吸一口气，瞠目结舌望向卡德摩斯，“你怎么会——不对——”

“比尔。”卡德摩斯没再给他表示疑惑的机会，径直扑进比尔怀里，抬起胳膊死死搂住爸爸的脖子。比尔差点被他撞了个趔趄，向后退了好几步才停下来，但很快他的手就落在卡德摩斯的后背上，在他终于忍不住大声啜泣的时候轻轻上下抚摸。

“卡德摩斯，”他听到比尔语气柔和地问他，仿佛他突然出现这里而且一口气成长了七八岁完全不奇怪，“究竟出什么事了？”

“没——没什么。”他把脸紧紧埋在比尔味道熟悉的肩膀上，哭得稀里哗啦上气不接下气，勉强从嘴里挤出回答。“我就是、就是太想你了。”

“我也很想你，亲爱的，我真的很想你。”比尔听起来也在落泪的边缘，但他的声音依旧那样平静，拥有能够立刻让人安心的能力。“可是，卡德摩斯，你应该不是从美国回来的吧？哪怕我两年没见你了，你也绝对不可能一下子——”他稍微向后撤开一点，捧起卡德摩斯的脸，眼睛如饥似渴地打量着他，仿佛怎么也看不够。“你看起来至少有二十五岁了，再加上你脖子上挂着的这个时间转换器……”

他仿佛意识到了什么，脸上笑容微敛，几秒钟后轻轻呼出一口气。“啊，我知道了。是不是我——”

“求你别再说下去了。”卡德摩斯哀声恳求，而比尔望着他微微一笑，神情伤感。

“放心，我不会问你究竟发生了什么，因为我知道改变过去是多么可怕的事。”他抬手温柔地抚摸卡德摩斯的头发，脸颊，用拇指擦去他眼角的泪。“可是，你干什么要冒这个险呢？穿越时间对你来说也很危险，无论发生了什么事，你都不该——”

“我必须得回来。”他吸了吸鼻子，打断比尔的叹息。“我必须——我必须告诉你我会回家。无论现在的我是个怎样固执的白痴，并且因为太过胆怯一直不敢和你联系，但总有一天……总有一天我会回家的。”

“我知道。”比尔对他微微一笑，“因为你现在不是回来了嘛。”他的手落在卡德摩斯的肩头，将他从门厅带向屋里。卡德摩斯一瞬间以为自己其实回到了中学那段时光，刚刚从学校回到家的他被比尔卸去书包，脱下外套，舒舒服服安排在沙发上吃他下午刚烤的饼干。

“来吧，和我一起喝点什么，我猜一杯热可可不会让时间线改变得太厉害。”他对着沙发做了个手势，然后转身走进厨房。“或者说你现在更想来点酒精饮品？”

“热可可就好。”卡德摩斯从咖啡桌上抽出一张纸巾，擤了擤鼻涕，又狠狠擦了一把脸。等他略微收拾干净后比尔已经端着两杯热可可从厨房走出来，把其中一杯递在他手里，然后在他身旁坐好。

“所以，告诉我你现在过得怎么样。”比尔在他轻啜了一口热饮时微笑着问，而卡德摩斯的眼睛立刻瞪大了。

“我以为……这种事情不能说？”

“你不用告诉我太过具体的事，笼统讲一下就好，毕竟——”比尔耸了耸肩，但神情有些伤感。“你现在肯定已经工作了，所以工作还好吗？”

“还——凑合吧。”卡德摩斯对着杯子嘟囔了一句。“不是特别让我满意或者讲出来让人很敬佩的那种工作，但我一直很努力，希望能做得更好——而且我知道如果我的上司没有那么事逼，我绝对会做得更好。”

比尔听到最后一句抱怨忍俊不禁，轻笑了两声。“梅林啊，你现在听起来真的特别像美国人，口音都变了。”

“我……我毕竟在那里待了这么多年。”卡德摩斯愧疚地垂下眼睛。他知道哪怕自己不特别说明他这些年一直都没回来过，比尔从他刚才的表现也一定能猜得出。

“我没有批评你的意思——正相反，我非常高兴你能在那边有所成就。我一直都知道你肯定能行。”

“我可不会把我现在做的那些事称为有所成就。”卡德摩斯苦笑一声，但比尔只是摇了摇头。

“不，卡德摩斯。”他的爸爸轻轻搂住他的肩膀，“你是我见过的最坚强执着的孩子。不是每个人在你这样的成长环境下依旧可以做到被美国知名大学录取，并且能在异国他乡坚持这么多年，站住脚跟。”他说到这里轻轻叹了口气，侧过脸来认真注视着卡德摩斯，而卡德摩斯同样用目光一寸寸印过这张没有任何划伤与淤青的脸，深深刻在脑海之中。

“在……在那年圣诞节之后，我一个人想了很多。”比尔轻声开口，目光里写满愧疚。“我一直认为自己在用最好的方式爱你，呵护你，给予你最自由的成长环境。但我却忘了成长是需要时间的，而我把你从小就当成大人一样对待，其实间接导致我在很多事情上都没能保护你。”

“不，不是这样的！”卡德摩斯立刻激动地反驳，因为无论比尔做过什么，他在自己心底永远都是最最优秀的父亲。

“你或许认为我没做错，但我知道我的确做错了很多。我一直告诉你麻瓜和巫师没有任何区别，无论你有没有魔法能力，我都会爱你，可我却忽视了你内心的痛苦——当然了，哪个小孩子不会希望自己有魔法能力呢？你当然不可能因为我的一句承诺就彻底放下这件事，可我却依旧强迫你去陋居，和他们相处……我真的不该这么做。”

“你没有强迫我，是我自己愿意去的。”

“不，我知道你是不想让我不高兴才答应去陋居过圣诞。”比尔伤感地扯了扯嘴角。“当时我的确出于私心才希望你能去陋居，可是……”他叹了口气。“那是我犯的第二个错误。我早该在你懂事的时候就把你的身世如实告诉你。”

“那些已经不重要了。”卡德摩斯猛地摇了摇头，恳求地看向比尔，希望他能相信自己。“我当时说的都是屁话，什么我的亲生父亲——我不在乎他，让他下地狱去吧！我这辈子只有一个爸爸，那就是你，比尔，永远只有你。”

“虽然我真的很不希望那个人下地狱，但是多谢你能原谅我，卡德摩斯。”比尔凑过来轻轻吻了一下他的脸颊。他们其实很久没这样过了，自从卡德摩斯上中学之后像这样亲密的肢体接触就越来越少，但卡德摩斯却感觉自己的心脏在胸腔里翻了个跟头，欢欣雀跃，大喊大叫。他想要这一切——他痛苦地压下心底的冲动——他太想要这一切了，就像这样和比尔坐在一张沙发上，随便聊点什么，或者什么都不说，只是享受彼此的陪伴。这本该是他现在的生活，可他却亲手把这一切都毁掉了。

“我……我真的很抱歉，比尔。”回想起他们最后一次见面时比尔那张苍白震惊的脸，他把马克杯往咖啡桌上随手一扔，扭过身来抱住比尔的脖子，把脸再一次埋在爸爸的肩膀上。“对不起，对不起，对不起。”

“没事的，卡德摩斯，真的没事。”比尔也伸长胳膊放下杯子，然后用另一只手轻轻抚摸他的头发。“现在我知道你终有一天会回家，这就足够了。”

“不，这完全不够。”卡德摩斯的眼里再次涌出眼泪，他感觉自己浑身上下的血液正在逐渐化为泪水，将他的灵魂抽干。“这么多年——操，这么多年，比尔，我真的太蠢了，太自私了。”

“只要你过得好，我就心满意足了。我真的不强求你回家，或者能够一直陪在我身边。”

“可是我想和你在一起，就像小时候那样，只有我们两个人。”这么多年过去了，卡德摩斯终于头一次大声坦白出深藏心底的渴望。他分出一只手，从裤子口袋里掏出钱包，然后微微颤抖着打开其中的夹层，露出小心翼翼塞在里面的那张纸条。

“这是……”比尔的眼睛落在上面，又惊又喜，“这是我当时给你写的那张纸条？你一直留着？”

“我从来没让它离开过我。”卡德摩斯勉强扯了扯嘴角，“把它带在身上会给我一种安全感，就好像你一直在守护着我。有的时候我会突然冲动，想做些很蠢的事，但一摸到钱包就会想到你，而我……我不想让你难过。”

比尔的绿眼睛深深凝视着他，神情里透出些许恍惚，但他很快回过神来，抬手敷住卡德摩斯的面颊。“我很高兴我能帮上忙，因为我真的不希望你出任何事。”他的嗓音沙哑，眼里逐渐积蓄出一泊晶莹的泪光。“你在美国的这段时间里，我每天想着的都是你，眼前全都是你的影子在晃，晚上睡觉也总梦到你小时候的样子，唯一担心的就是你出了什么事而我不知道，我没法第一时间冲过去保护你。你——我从来没告诉过你，卡德摩斯，也没有告诉过任何人，但我曾经差一点就彻底失去过你。”

“什么时候的事？”

“在你还只是个胚胎，在我体内慢慢成长的时候。”比尔的拇指轻轻划过卡德摩斯的颧骨，神情温柔且感怀。“当时你刚有几个月大，我因为工作实在太忙，没能注意身体，有晚上回家来突然发现自己的内裤上全都是血。”

卡德摩斯的呼吸不由自主卡在喉咙里。他当然知道那在怀孕期间意味着什么。

“我当时被吓得半死，可是却不能求助任何人，也没法去医院，因为我出于某些原因不想暴露自己的秘密。”比尔眨了眨眼睛，一行眼泪顺着面颊滚落下来。“我只能一个人躺在床上，紧紧蜷缩起来捂住肚子，然后向梅林祈求你一切都好，求他别带走你。我当时真的向他许了太多诺言，无论怎样都好，什么代价我都能接受，只要你能够安全降临这个世界。或许他真的听到了我的话，因为流血慢慢停止了，我的肚子也不怎么疼了，我觉得我甚至能感觉到你的心跳，虽然那么微弱，却非常有力。我还记我躺在床上眼泪怎么也止不住，狂喜的同时又无限自责，发誓我再也不会弄丢你。”

比尔说到这里深吸一口气，神情里满是伤感与自责。“然而后来……后来你逐渐长大却一直没有显现出魔法能力的时候，我想到了当年我对梅林发的誓。我不知道这些究竟有没有关系，还是说这一切是因为我更自私的那个决定，可我知道是我害了你，卡德摩斯。如果不是我坚持把你当成一个秘密，或许你不会经受那么多痛苦，而是可以像其他那些孩子一样快快乐乐地长大。所以不管之后怎样，你愿不愿意回家，甚至是否把我看做你的父亲……我从来没怪过你，我只怪罪过我自己。”

比尔这些话若是放在几年前——不，哪怕放在几天前，卡德摩斯必定会感到痛苦与愤怒，因为比尔所说的这些或许的确导致了他是个哑炮，无论是差点流产，还是那个不可见人的父亲。然而……然而这一切现如今都已经完全不重要了。他在隔了整整九年以及一场差点无从扭转的悔恨后终于明白，他根本不在乎什么魔法能力，或者他的另一个父亲是谁，他只需要比尔。

比尔是他唯一的父亲，亲自将他带到这个世界上，并且用尽一切去爱他——他只需要这些。他本该只因为这些就成为这个世界上最幸福快乐的人。是他太蠢，太瞎，太固执，迟迟不愿长大，并且一直因为自己的性格缺陷不停伤害周围所有的人，而越是爱他的人就被他伤害得越深。

“那假如……假如再给你一次机会，”他在哑声开口时下意识握住胸前的时间转换器，“让你选择是否生下我。假如你知道未来会有这么多痛苦，你还会这么做吗？”

“会。”比尔毫不犹豫，笔直看入他的眼睛，声音无比清晰。“无论我发生了什么，我永远也不会后悔生下你。你是我这辈子最大的骄傲，卡德摩斯。如果给我选择，让我把自己的人生重新过一次，那我依旧会坦然走进那个地下墓穴遭受诅咒，爱上不该爱的人，把那些糟糕的事从头到尾全部经历一遍，只要意味着我能够再次得到你——我连一丝半毫都不会改变。”

“包——包括之后的事吗？”卡德摩斯凝视着比尔嘴角那个细微却真诚的笑容，颤抖着轻声问。“哪怕我那样让你伤心难过，整整——这么多年都不肯和你联系？这些你也不想改变吗？”

“我当然不想改变，卡德摩斯，因为这是你人生的一部分，你需要这些经历才能变成现在的你。而我对现在的你非常满意，没有任何想要改变的地方。”

“你或许是全世界唯一一个这样认为的。”卡德摩斯呼出一声笑，把脸重新埋回比尔的肩膀上，深深吸了一口爸爸身上熟悉的气息。“只有你会这么看我，而我——天呐，比尔，为什么我浪费了这么多时间，为什么非得在……在那之后，我才终于意识到你对我究竟有多重要？”

“没关系的，卡德摩斯。”比尔的手落在他的脖子上，来回轻轻抚摸。“现在你回家来了，这就足够了。”

“我只希望那能更早一些，我没有让你等了我这么多年。”

“可是你现在已经改变过去了，不是吗？”比尔轻笑一声，但声音里也含着泪意。“我现在已经知道你原谅了我，依旧把我看作你的爸爸，并且一直在想念我——我还需要什么？接下来只不过是几年的时间罢了。我反而更担心现在的你，因为我什么都不能做，必须确保你的过去没有任何改变。”

“让他受点罪吧。”卡德摩斯想起在这个时间点上那个明明收到了比尔的短信却没有勇气回的自己，恨不得冲过去把他一巴掌打醒。“这是他应得的。”

比尔没再说什么，只是轻笑了一声，把他紧紧搂在怀里。他们在一起安静地依偎了片刻，卡德摩斯让自己完全沉浸于比尔的怀抱之中，希望整个世界就此消失不在，能够让他永久停留于这一刻。然而比尔永远是那个冷静理智的人，几分钟后，他轻轻咳嗽了一声，清了清嗓子。“我知道你没法在这里待太久。你还有多长时间？”

卡德摩斯不情愿地抬起头，瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟。他的时间感已经完全错乱了，但他觉得自己大概还有点时间。“不太多，大概二十分钟。”

比尔点点头，眼睛垂落下来，在眼角挤出一条痛苦的纹路。“只有二十分钟。你有什么想做的吗？”

卡德摩斯愣在沙发上。他有什么想和比尔一起做的？太多了，根本无法塞在二十分钟里，却也让他挑选不出任何一件事。他宁愿就这样坐在比尔身边，搂着自己的爸爸，安静地度过或许是他们彼此间最后一段时光。他的眼睛下意识抬起来，落在沙发对面的电视柜上，看到摆放在那里的一排相框。

“你能带我回贝壳小屋吗？”比尔似乎因他的请求吃了一惊，转过脸来惊讶地看向他。“我想再去那里和你一起看一次海。”

“好。”比尔深吸一口气，点点头。“稍等，我去拿魔杖。”

半分钟后他拿着魔杖从办公室走出来，而卡德摩斯立刻感到一阵昨日重现般的伤感，因为这是自从他们搬到伦敦之后他第一次看到比尔使用自己的魔杖。他比之前过得更像个麻瓜——罗恩的话在他脑海里清晰浮出，而卡德摩斯现在完全明白为什么比尔会这样做。

“你——你难道就不怀念……？”

“不。”比尔微笑着摇摇头，“一点也不。”说完他抱住卡德摩斯的肩膀，而一阵空气扭曲后他们已经出现在贝壳小屋外面那处最高的悬崖上，脚下几百英处便是汹涌澎湃的大海。卡德摩斯只觉得一阵凛冽寒风像刀子一样刮在他的脸上，而比尔立刻施了个咒语，让他们周身瞬间温暖起来。他们肩并肩面朝远处仅剩一抹金红色落日余晖的海平面，聆听着海水的怒吼咆哮，久久无声。

“我一直很想念这里。”片刻后他轻声开口，凝视着最远处那一点颜色绚烂的晚霞。“我在美国经常会梦到这里，梦里我总是个还没长大的小孩子，和你一起荡秋千，在沙滩上捡贝壳，还有你教我游泳……”

“然后你被晒得浑身通红，像只煮熟的龙虾。”比尔微笑着接上他的话。“我也总之梦到你小时候的样子，就好像你在我心里从来没长大过一样。”

“我不想长大，如果可以我真的想回到那个时候。”卡德摩斯紧紧攥住胸前的时间转换器。“比尔，我知道我不该这么做，但假如……假如我们现在——”

“那样行不通的，卡德摩斯。”比尔侧过脸来温柔地看着他，摇了摇头。“我们不能做那种事，那样对时间线的破坏实在太大了。”

“我只是——”他把头靠在比尔的肩膀上，用对方肩头的毛衣擦去泪水，“我不知道该怎样接受你不在我身边，这个世界上必须有你，不然我不知道该怎样活下去。”

“你可以的。”比尔在他的头顶轻轻一吻，声音伤感但坚定。“我相信你一定可以的。无论我在还是不在，总会其他人愿意爱你，接受你，陪伴你——因为你有一颗善良的心，无论你把它藏得有多深，我相信肯定会有人因此深深爱你。”

“或许吧。”泰迪的脸在卡德摩斯眼前一晃而过，但他现在不愿花时间去想别人。即便身处过去，时间也依旧流逝不停，他不愿浪费任何一秒。“可他们都不是你，比尔。”

“我知道，亲爱的。”比尔的声音在大海的呼啸声中愈发平静。“如果可以，我也希望能够一直陪在你的身边——哪怕隔着一片大洋。可是……你要学会长大，卡德摩斯，你必须要长大。”

“我不想长大，比尔。”他哀声恳求，“我不想让你离开我。”他擦去一道眼泪，死死咬住牙关，一股不管不顾的狠劲冲上心头。“比尔，求你了，在七年后的——”

他正说了一半，嘴巴却突然被比尔捂住了。“不，卡德摩斯。”他的爸爸摇了摇头，抬起他的脸，静静注视了他片刻。“别去干扰命运。你不知道会不会把事情搞得更糟糕。”

“可是我不能就这样眼睁睁看着你——”他猛地咽下眼泪。“假如……假如我们双方位置调换，轮到你带着时间转换器回到过去找我，你难道不会这么做吗？”

比尔的脸上划过一道极为清晰的痛苦，他短暂地闭了一会眼睛，睫毛轻轻颤抖。“不，卡德摩斯，我不会。”他的嗓音沙哑，几乎要消失在浪潮声里。“哪怕那会让我痛苦得恨不得死去，哪怕这个世界在你之后对我而言再也没有任何意义，我也不会改变过去，因为那等于剥夺了你选择命运的权利——我这辈子一共自私地做过两次决定，一次是决定生下你，另一次是选择不告诉你真相，而我不会再替你选择第三次了。”

“那就……就这样了？”卡德摩斯凝视着比尔痛苦的侧脸，忍不住叫喊出声。“我冒着这么大的危险，回到过去就是为了再看你最后一眼？”

“能够最后看你一眼，这对我来说已经足够了。”比尔扭过头来，露出微笑。“况且我们在一起待了将近一个小时，最后甚至能够来这里看海，真的不能再奢求太多。有些人终其一生，甚至无法拥有和深爱之人相处一分钟。”

是啊，他其实该知足了。罗恩之前的嘱咐的确很在理，贸然提醒比尔说不定会导致更糟糕的结局。然而——“我不想你离开我，比尔。”他把爸爸用力搂在怀里，死死抓住比尔的肩膀。“求求你了，坚持到最后一刻，哪怕是为了我。”

“为了你，卡德摩斯，我愿意做任何事。”比尔在他面颊上轻轻一吻，而下一秒他已经带着两个人回到伦敦，回到那扇公寓门前。安静的楼道与波涛汹涌的大海对比起来让卡德摩斯几乎有种突然失聪的感觉，他过了许久才分辨出邻居家门缝里传出的圣诞歌谣。比尔站在门前，满含爱意地注视了他片刻，抬起手来最后一次轻轻抚摸过他的面颊。

“照顾好自己，卡德摩斯。你是我生命的延续，所以只要你好好活着，我就一直都在。”

说完，他嘭的一声消失在空气里，将挂在门上的花环震得簌簌作响。卡德摩斯失神地盯着花环上面红绿相间的装饰，清楚知道比尔就在这扇门里，阻隔他们的不过是一片单薄的木头，可他却深知对方无论如何都不会再为他打开这扇门，他们之间不仅隔了空间，更隔着厚重的时间。

“准备好了吗？”几分钟后罗恩同样从空气里跌落出来，担忧地轻声问他。卡德摩斯点点头，在意识到自己面颊上半干的泪迹时抬手随便抹了两把，任凭罗恩抓起他脖子上的时间转换器。

“但愿你没改变太多东西。”罗恩在调整好时间转换器时叹了口气，但卡德摩斯只是紧紧咬住牙关，连一声都不想吭。他们的身体再次飞了起来，这次却是向前，而卡德摩斯在飞行的过程中一直强忍着心底的尖叫，知道他正在不断远离那个会把他抱在怀里轻声安慰的比尔，而愈发接近——

他们重重落在现有的时间点上，还没等站稳罗恩已经将他们又一次幻影移形带回医院的安全楼梯间。他头晕眼花，伸手撑住墙面才没有摔倒，可罗恩这次却仿佛彻底忘记他的存在，三步并作两步冲上楼梯，安全门合拢的声音在空荡荡的楼梯间不住回响。

是啊，罗恩肯定很焦急地想知道自己是否真的改变了过去七年里某些至关重要的东西——卡德摩斯靠在墙上麻木地想。如今回到现实，他突然意识到自己或许也该有所担忧。比尔的状况是最重要的，但是……假如自己的举动真的对时间线造成了某种影响，无论有多微小，那过去几天发生的事情说不定全都不复存在。别的也就罢了，可他和泰迪……

他依旧不知道自己是否喜欢泰迪的吻，他只知道他不希望那个吻从来没发生过。比尔说得没错，无论痛苦与否，他都不想抹杀掉曾经的自己做出选择的权利，而假如他必须要重新经历一次几个小时前沙发上的那一幕，那他究竟会是接受，还是推开？

他慢慢弯下腰，坐在布满尘土的楼梯上，侧过头靠着冰冷的墙。罗恩一去不返，其他人似乎也把他彻底忘在脑后，他突然有种历经时间穿越后来到全然陌生世界的恐慌，假如他这只蝴蝶的翅膀扇起了过强的飓风，最后甚至导致全人类彻底毁灭，那他该——

“卡迪！”楼梯上方传来熟悉的叫喊，让他紧紧绷起的身体猛地松弛下来。泰迪还在，至少他在这个世界上不是完全孤独的。

“你一个人坐在这里干什么呢？”泰迪大步冲下来，不由分说把他从地上拽起身。“比尔刚做完手术，看样子很成功，医生正给我们讲他的情况。”

“什——什么？！”卡德摩斯双腿一软，要不是泰迪紧紧拽着他的胳膊，绝对会向后跌倒撞在楼梯扶手上。“比尔的手术……成功了？”

“是啊。”泰迪点点头，“我刚才没听到多少就来找你了，不过他的主刀医生看起来心情很好，所以我猜手术肯定很成功。”

卡德摩斯再也等不急亲自听到比尔的手术情况究竟如何，拔腿就往上跑，恨不得一步迈三个台阶。泰迪也追在他的身后，嘴里轻声嘟囔着什么，但他此刻已经完全顾不得了。他一口气冲回重症监护病房所在的楼层，用力推开厚重的安全门，第一眼看到的就是罗恩隔着半条走廊对他露出如释重负的灿烂笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有最后一个结尾，最后再处理一下卡德摩斯和泰迪的事就可以完结啦
> 
> 以及这篇文这一段真的受到了About Time的影响，感觉大家应该能看得出来hhh


	4. 25岁，伦敦-纽约

“你明天什么时候走？”

“下午，毕竟要考虑到时间差。”

“是啊。”泰迪用牙齿叼住汽水瓶里的吸管，刻意不看卡德摩斯。他们依旧坐在医院一楼商店里那张塑料小桌子的旁边——过去几天这里似乎变成了最合适的聊天室，有时和卡德摩斯一起下来吃点东西的人是罗恩，有时是哈利或者赫敏，但只有泰迪才会让他稍微放松下来，不必时时刻刻绷紧神经。

然而泰迪今晚看起来却有些烦躁，总是眼神躲闪，心不在焉。卡德摩斯大概知道为什么，他虽然这辈子从来没有过多少自负心，经历了过去几天后却再也无法用之前的眼光看待他和泰迪的关系——说起来，他和泰迪之前的关系到底是什么？童年玩伴，朋友，或者仅仅是经常见面的熟人？这些词似乎全都无法用以形容他们的关系。卡德摩斯一直觉得关系必须是双向的，关系中的两个人应该付出并得到同样的东西，而他和泰迪之间显然失衡得滑稽。

“所以，你明天下去要去魔法部……？”

“对。”卡德摩斯点点头，“还是赫敏帮忙从交通还是什么的部门搞了一个门钥匙，可以让我直接回纽约。”

“你为什么不坐飞机？”

“我回伦敦的时候没带护照在身上。”卡德摩斯耸了耸肩。“重新办理证件比申请门钥匙要麻烦多了——至少赫敏昨天是这么告诉我的。”

泰迪默不作声点点头，继续用吸管喝他只剩下半杯的果汁，卡德摩斯虽然想说点什么缓解两人之间的尴尬气氛，却依然不知道该如何面对泰迪。当比尔的生命危在旦夕，所有人的情绪都不受控制的时候，那些拥抱与亲近感觉起来合情合理，可现在……

“嘿，”他试探着开了个玩笑，“之前那个收银员一直在盯着你看。”今晚值班的是个年轻漂亮的女生，在他们两个刚才付款时一个劲地冲泰迪眨眼睛。“她刚才给你的小票背后真的没写电话号码吗？”

“这不好笑。”泰迪却只瞥他一眼，“尤其从你的嘴里说出来。”

“抱歉。”卡德摩斯讪讪握住自己面前那杯咖啡，“泰迪，我们能不能——”

“要知道，你并不需要在我面前这么小心。”泰迪却用一句叹息打断他的询问，眉头微微皱起。“我说过了，不管我对你有什么心思，那是我自己的事情，你完全不需要在意，还是和原来那样和我相处就可以。”

“怎么，原来你喜欢我对你尖叫和发脾气？”

“我不是指这个。”泰迪的神情有些无奈，但嘴角终于向上扬起了细微的弧度，“我是说你把我当成之前那个泰迪就行了——我们一起长大，但彼此间关系没那么好。其他的你真的不用在意，卡德摩斯。”

然而卡德摩斯怎么可能不在意。这是他这辈子第一次知道有人对他有好感——和其他任何事情都无关，单纯地喜欢他，糟糕透顶的他。要不是他真的太了解泰迪的性格，他保准会以为对方在和他开玩笑，用来报复之前那些年卡德摩斯的讨厌行径。

“如果你让我还把你当成之前的泰迪，那为什么你现在反而用‘卡德摩斯’称呼我了？”这也是非常令他不解的一点。前几天他全部心思都投在比尔身上，压根没注意到这个，直到现在才发现泰迪除非情绪过于激动，否则绝对只会称呼他的大名。他当然不介意对方这么做，甚至还在很多年前这么要求过泰迪，可事到如今他反而又开始怀念对方叫他“卡迪”了——难怪泰迪总说他非常难搞，在很多事上他依然不知道自己想要什么。

“我以为那是你的名字？”

“你知道我在说什么。”

泰迪叹了口气，垂下眼睛。“我只不过……不想让你再以为我依旧把你当成哥哥看待。”

这是个完全意想不到的回答，让卡德摩斯瞪起眼睛看了他片刻，终于忍不住大笑了一声。泰迪在他的笑声中猛地抬起头来，面上有些光火，但卡德摩斯一直咧着嘴角望向他，于是他的态度也慢慢缓和下来，嘴角勾起挤出酒窝。

“你应该多笑笑，卡德摩斯，你真的不适合一直板着脸，让你看起来非常刻薄而且不近人情。”

“好吧，我尽力。”卡德摩斯继续保持脸上的微笑，而或许是泰迪的话触动了某根神经，他竟然真的感觉自己做这个表情有些吃力——天呐，他究竟有多久没像现在这样笑过了？他在过去几天里露出笑容的次数可能比过去十年加在一起都要多。“不过，说真的？你真的不把我当成你的哥哥了？”

“我觉得某种意义上，我已经比你成熟了。”泰迪同样抛出一句调侃，但随即变得严肃起来。“我其实想说的是，卡德摩斯，你对我而言在很长一段时间里一直是我的哥哥——那是我的一部分记忆，我无法改变也不想改变，我会永远记得你替我擦脸以及为我阅读那张巧克力蛙卡片上的字。但是……”他微微一笑，眼神明亮柔和，“那不代表我对你不能产生其他更复杂的感情。我只后悔没有早点告诉你，或许那会让你过得稍微开心一点。”

知道有个人一直对他抱有好感的确会让他在接下来的几年里没那么自卑——卡德摩斯毫不怀疑这点，但他同时无法忽视这样做会对泰迪多不公平。虽然他从来没把对方看作自己的弟弟，但从他们第一次在陋居相遇，历经二十多年世事变迁、各自成长，那又有什么区别呢？他也永远不会忘记小时候和泰迪的各种相处，好的，坏的，让他自豪的，让他羞愧的。

“谢谢你，泰迪。”于是他真诚道谢，哪怕暂时无法回报这份感情，却依旧想让对方知道他的感激。“我也会永远记得你把奶油蛋糕抹了一脸的样子。”

“梅林啊，我真希望你能忘掉。”泰迪做了个鬼脸，而卡德摩斯再次忍不住笑出声来。

几分钟后他把泰迪留在商店里等他，自己则乘电梯来到楼上的重症监护病房，在临走前最后探望一次比尔。几天前的手术的确非常成功，医生称比尔大脑的恢复状况远超和他同类型的病人，并且有信心他很快就能完全康复。但那依旧会是非常漫长的过程，再加上巫师对这方面研究不多，必须完全依靠麻瓜医学，比尔还需要再住几个月医院，并且视康复情况决定后续是否去疗养院待一段时间。

和家里其他人商量过后卡德摩斯已经做了决定，他准备回美国辞掉目前这份工作，然后暂时搬回英国亲自照顾比尔。这当然不是随随便便的决定，因为无论他的上司有多难缠，卡德摩斯依旧非常热爱记者这项工作——更准确地说他喜欢写作，喜欢用文字记录下自己的想法与情感。或许等比尔彻底痊愈后他会再去一家报社找工作，或许他会当个自由撰稿人，又或许，他会试试自己写书——他有几个好点子，也一直想试试但找不到时间——但总的来说，未来的确没有他原本预想的那样黑暗不堪，而更像是即将日出的海平线，在水天相接的遥远尽头逐渐透出一丝光亮。

在他离病房门还有几步之遥时，门被人从里面推开，显露出查理的身影——今晚是他值夜。两个人隔着几步四目相对，卡德摩斯不知道自己脸上露出怎样的表情，但查理显然愣了一下，一瞬间脸上划过尴尬与愧疚。最终，他清了清嗓子：

“你明天就要走了？”

“对，回去处理一下比较要紧的事——而且，假如我再不露面，我的室友真的要去给警方填失踪人口报告了。”他几天前刚回英国的时候因为心绪实在不宁，彻底把纽约的各种事情忘了一干二净，连带着也忘了他的手机只在早上充了一丁点电，还没等他拿到门钥匙就消耗殆尽了。等他终于想起来这回事，在泰迪家里给手机充上电的那一刻，他收到了几十上百条短信与语音信息，其中有他上司的怒吼，有同事的担忧，也有室友问他是不是真的死了，自己该不该报警——他还记得旁边的泰迪听到这条语音留言时脸上怪异的表情，而卡德摩斯认真思考了一下也笑出声来。幸好他没死，否则他还真的没法亲自告诉他那位脑子显然缺了一块的室友用不着报警。

“什么时候回来？”

“不好说，看我什么时候处理好那边各种事吧。”他耸耸肩。“到时候我会买机票按照麻瓜程序回来，所以不用为我担心。”

“好。”查理沉默地应了一声，眼睛带着些许愧疚落在卡德摩斯的脸上。他这几天一直守在比尔身边，除了吃饭上厕所之外没离开过半步，人一下子憔悴了很多，卡德摩斯甚至能看到他鬓角新冒出来的几根白发。他依旧不知道查理和比尔之间究竟有过怎样的纠葛，但看到查理能够如此尽心地对待他的爸爸，别的真的无所谓了。

“所以，我不在的这段时间，比尔就拜托你们了。”

“那你也要尽早回来。”查理的声音有些沙哑，“比尔最需要的是你。”

“我知道。”卡德摩斯微笑着点点头，然后准备从查理身边挤过去推开病房门。他这位沉默寡言的叔叔向后退了一步为他让开道，但在他的手触上门把手时突然出声：

“卡德摩斯，我还没有……我之前不该那么对待你。”

“用不着道歉，查理。当时你完全有权对我生气，是我应得的。”

“不。”查理猛地摇摇头，脸上神情复杂，卡德摩斯想他或许永远也无法猜透对方究竟在想什么。“我不该那么做。你是比尔的孩子，轮不到我来管教你。况且——”他深吸一口气，“罗恩都告诉我了。你为比尔做了什么。”

卡德摩斯半张开嘴，手指僵硬在门把手上忘了扯回来。他和罗恩虽然没提过这件事，但两个人心照不宣，绝对不会告诉其他任何一个人。罗恩甚至事后用非常后怕的语气告诉他，万幸卡德摩斯没有改变任何事，不然他们真的会被魔法部丢进阿兹卡班，无论他们的动机有多正直，而且就连身为部长的赫敏也救不了他们——她说不定会被一起遭受牵连。

所以说，罗恩为什么偏偏选择告诉查理？

“他没告诉我你在那边究竟做了什么，但是……”他扯了扯嘴角，用一种非常伤感却又欣慰的眼神看向卡德摩斯，“我总有种感觉，如果不是你，比尔那天晚上不一定能撑过去。你一定对他说了什么，做了什么，才让他一直咬牙坚持下来。”

卡德摩斯其实也考虑过这个问题，但最终决定不要给自己太多无谓的功劳——他穿越回过去的唯一目的就是能够再见一次比尔，对他亲口说一句抱歉，让他知道自己终有一天会回家来。他唯一改变的也只是比尔原本孤独凄凉的七年时光，给了他某种被死亡沾染的希望，而真正改变比尔命运的人是比尔自己。是比尔对卡德摩斯的爱让他撑过那场手术，而卡德摩斯一直觉得，哪怕他没有回到过去告诉比尔这一切，他的爸爸依旧可以做得到。比尔经历过那么多常人无法想象的事，一次又一次与死亡擦肩而过，这次也不会是例外。

“或许吧。”他最终含糊其辞，不愿细说，因为那注定是他与比尔之间的秘密，而他不准备和任何人分享。查理点点头，目光一片了然，转身走向走廊尽头。卡德摩斯站在原地，注视他不复年轻时轻快步伐的身影片刻，忍不住叹了口气才推门走进病房。房间里非常安静，只有心脏监控仪器规律发出的电子声，而在病床上比尔正安睡着，神情看起来几乎宁静，睫毛偶尔颤动。

卡德摩斯走到比尔床边，坐在那张近几天里被各种人占据的椅子上，轻轻握住爸爸的手。比尔现在虽然已经基本上脱离了危险，但脑损伤让他依旧绝大多数时间处于昏迷之中，过去几天里只醒来过两次。第一次卡德摩斯并不在，只听说他短暂睁开了半分钟眼睛，没有显现出任何意识，但医生说这是正常现象；第二次是今天早上，卡德摩斯恰巧在他身边，亲眼见证比尔的眼皮剧烈颤抖了几下后缓缓睁开，有些茫然的绿色眼珠左右移动片刻，最终落在卡德摩斯身上，紧接着面颊上几乎露出一个极淡的笑容。

卡德摩斯当时百感交集，失声痛哭，甚至忘记了按铃叫护士过来给比尔检查。事后医生表示这是非常好的兆头，说明比尔的大脑认知功能正在慢慢上线，接下来会越来越好。当然，康复过程中陪伴是少不了的，医生建议他们经常对比尔交谈，讲故事，让他听音乐来刺激他的大脑，也正因如此卡德摩斯才最终决定辞职回国，因为所有人都知道比尔最需要听到的毫无疑问是他的声音。

“我明天就要走了，暂时回纽约待几天。”他轻轻吻了一下爸爸的手背，对他低声讲述，“但我很快就会回来，然后一直陪在你的身边。”

比尔自然不会有任何反应，他能听到的只有平板的电子滴滴声，但他几乎能想象到比尔的回答：用不着一直陪着我，我只要知道你终有一天会回家来就可以了。

“不，比尔，至少在你现在这种情况，我无论如何都不可能抛下你。”卡德摩斯凝视着爸爸这几天里因为无法进食而愈发瘦削的颧骨，他突然想要自己在纽约租住的公寓附近的那几家快餐店，炸鸡，墨西哥卷，披萨——全都是最能让人瞬间长胖的高热量食物。“但说不定我们以后可以一起去美国——你还没去过那里，对吧？那真是非常神奇的大陆，和英国截然不同，但我觉得你一定会喜欢那里的，到时候我们可以……”

他的思绪再次飞过自己在纽约生活的点点滴滴，微笑着为比尔讲述他们可以在美国经历的各种事情，不知觉间就已经在病床边坐了半个小时。想到依旧在楼下等待他的泰迪，卡德摩斯叹了口气收住话尾，紧紧攥住比尔的手，俯下身去吻了吻他的面颊。

“我会回来的，比尔，我向你保证——而这次绝对不会再有十年这么久了。”

比尔依旧没有回答，但他的睫毛轻轻颤动了一下，而对于卡德摩斯来说这已经足够了。

***

第二天下午一点钟，他准时来到英国魔法部，通过访客通道抵达赫敏所在的部长办公室。他的婶婶亲切地接待了他，给了他一个热情的拥抱，并一个劲道歉说她最近工作太忙了，没能经常去医院探望比尔。

“没事的，赫敏。”卡德摩斯微微弯下腰，紧紧抱住这个需要踮起脚尖才能够到他脖子的褐发女人。“谢谢你，真的非常谢谢你，因为……因为各种事。”

“用不着谢我，卡迪，我既然已经在这个位置上了，而且为魔法部操劳了这么多年，再不趁机为家人帮点忙也太说不过去了。”赫敏对他眨了眨眼睛，卡德摩斯立刻点点头，扯出笑脸，但他其实不只在为门钥匙和安排他回国而感谢她。他一直非常感激赫敏对他以及比尔的帮助，从小到大，无论什么时候遇到什么困难，她和罗恩一直毫不犹豫为他们伸出援手。甚至时间转换器这件事也是——虽然罗恩故意对她隐瞒，但卡德摩斯知道罗恩是担心一旦真的出事会牵扯到赫敏，才偷偷一个人承担了所有责任。他完全相信如果罗恩跑去和赫敏商量，那她也一定不会拒绝。

回纽约的门钥匙就摆在她的办公桌上，是一枚随处可见的黄铜钉子。卡德摩斯对自己回英国时使用的门钥匙完全没了印象，只记得美国魔法部那边的办事员把一个发亮的东西塞进自己手里。他饶有兴趣地盯着门钥匙看了片刻，赫敏也正好借机给他解释了几句。

“好了，还有三分钟。”赫敏低头看了一眼腕上的手表，然后叮嘱卡德摩斯：“等到了美国之后给我来个电话——罗恩之前用的手机就是我的，或者短信也可以，让我们知道你一切都好。”

“当然。”卡德摩斯点点头。

“等到时候坐飞机回来，也别忘了提前通知罗恩，让他去机场接你。”

“好的，没问题。”

“还有——”她的絮叨叮嘱突然被一阵急匆匆的脚步声打断，他们一起朝办公室门口扭过头去，看到泰迪猛冲进来，一头棕发凌乱，脸上带着慌乱急迫的神情，在对上卡德摩斯的目光后长舒一口气。

“太好了，你还没走。”他几大步冲到卡德摩斯面前，却又在两人即将撞上时骤然停住脚步，一时间脸颊上浮现出一层尴尬的红晕。卡德摩斯似乎听到赫敏在他们身后发出一声忍俊不禁的轻笑，但他此时此刻能注意到的只有泰迪那双明亮的巧克力色眼睛睁一眨不眨凝视着自己。

“你不是说今天下午有事，没法送我吗？”

“我推掉了。”泰迪摆了摆手，依旧在紧紧盯着卡德摩斯，仿佛他下一秒就会消失在空气里。“我意识到我必须送你。”

“要知道，我这次只是暂时回美国一趟，又不是一去不返了。”

“以你的个人历史来看，我觉得我真的有必要为此担心。”泰迪扯了扯嘴角，却掩盖不住脸上的紧张。他的手试探着抬了起来，手指轻轻捻住卡德摩斯的西装夹克前襟。他们之间贴得极近，与此同时却又不够近，卡德摩斯只能隐约感受到泰迪急促的呼吸喷吐在他们仅剩一步之遥的空隙之间，可他却不敢主动跨出那一步。

万幸的是，他们之中至少有一个绝对勇敢、完全知道自己想要什么的人。泰迪抬起眼来用那种无比专注的眼神最后看了一眼卡德摩斯，然后抬手搂住他的脖子，把嘴唇贴了过来。这个吻和他们的初吻全然不同，热烈且急切，仿佛是泰迪在用唇齿纠缠向卡德摩斯提出一个不容拒绝的请求，描绘一种明亮美好的未来。

“还有十秒，卡德摩斯。”赫敏带着笑的声音终于让他们彼此分开，卡德摩斯只觉得头晕目眩，而泰迪的胸口也在剧烈起伏，但他们一直维持着目光交错，即便在卡德摩斯摸索着握住办公桌上那枚铁钉时也没有中断。

“我会在这里等你。”泰迪微笑着轻声说。

“那我们到时候再见。”卡德摩斯同样微笑着回答，眼睛从来没有离开过泰迪的笑容，直到门钥匙将他飞速扯走，带往大西洋的遥远彼岸。然而这次他却不再满腹愤怒酸楚，一直以来因孤独而冰冷的内心已经被一份温暖的希望点燃，让他感觉自己其实无所不能，可以面对接下来命运交给他的一切。

于是，在他二十五岁的时候，卡德摩斯决定泰迪·卢平或许是自己在这个世界上最不讨厌的人。

-END-

啊，竟然写完了，写到最后真的百感交集，没想到一篇原创角色为主角的同人（或者该说半原创同人？）最后竟然写了将近十万字。我最开始只是抱着随便写写的心态开始了这篇文，因为我实在很想继续描写一下前文里比尔和查理之后的故事，却又不想站在他们的视角去描写得太多，因此选择了卡德摩斯为主角。然而这篇文我其实原本只想写写卡德摩斯和泰迪别别扭扭的恋爱史，结果写着写着发现他和比尔的父子关系其实才是重头戏，泰迪小可怜就被我无情扫到一边了。

这篇虽然是一篇非常奇怪的性转骨科生子的后续，但我依旧不可避免加入了很多自己的情感。大概因为我最近这经历了至亲的离别，所以对死亡这个话题尤其感兴趣，《最好的告别》是第一篇，这是第二篇，但这两篇的重点并不同。《最》是站在成年人的角度看待生者对于死亡的态度以及临终关怀，而这篇则是讲述了父母与孩子之间的关系，其中不可避免受到了About Time这部电影的影响，但最终想要表达的是一回事：我们不是巫师，没有扭转时间的能力，所以不要让自己后悔。

好啦，关于这篇我就废话这么多。这个系列的故事还没讲完，我应该不会再写他和泰迪之后如何了，让他俩自己在平行世界纠结吧，但大概会写写泰迪视角的小番外，以及或者还会有一个查理视角的故事？总之，无论有多少人看过这篇文，感谢阅读，也感谢大家能接受卡德摩斯这个角色。


End file.
